While Awaiting Sunday
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Eric centered short stories and vignettes. PWP, UST, etc. Crack fic to keep my jones fed until Sunday night comes about and I see Eric again in all his glory. Or hey, in any scene for that matter. R
1. Chapter 1

**While Awaiting Sunday…**

A/N: A little fluffy piece of UST/PWP while waiting for Sunday. Just for fun, not fine literature certainly, and not even high quality writing. Just me, my Eric computer background, and my Eric screensaver passing the time until Sunday night, waiting to see Sookie slap Eric, Eric get in her face, and take her to Dallas with or without Bill. So get on with it already…

* * *

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse." Sookie turned to face the deep unforgettable voice behind her.

Sookie took in a deep breath as she looked up at the tall blonde behind her, standing much to close for her comfort. Her automatic smile appeared because of her nervousness in the face of the oldest vampire she had ever met. Their initial meeting had been an uncomfortable one. At Fangtasia, he had summoned her over to his 'throne' for lack of a better word, taking in her every breath, her breasts, her hair, her body. It hadn't been the first time she had felt undressed by a man before, but it was certainly the most erotic. And he had the nerve to do it in front of Bill! He was clearly unafraid of Bill, her first lover, her only lover, her protector. So much for protection, Bill had allowed her to be checked out like a library book to Eric's every whim. Well, maybe not his every whim…

"Eric, this is a surprise," Sookie's voice shook slightly. "The new hair suits you. But the navy blue track suit…hardly the image I would think you would want to portray."

Eric laughed slightly. "Well I am glad you noticed the hair at least. The tracksuit, well it is more comfortable than wearing tight jeans and leather all the time. And I blend better I think."

"I wouldn't think you would want to blend," Sookie smiled softly, as she distractedly turned back to her clothing selection. She held a white strapless dress with a lace petticoat under it, or a strapless red dress that would wrap around her supple curves.

"If you choose either of those dresses you will certainly not blend, Sookie. Do you have a party or something to go to?"

Sookie looked up briefly at Eric and then turned her attention to back to the dresses. "I am tired of wearing shorts and t-shirts or jeans all the time. I have a little extra money this month and I want to buy something pretty. There is no party and with the exception of Merlotte's no place to wear anything nice like these in Bon Temps. I just want to have something nice in case something comes up. It sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

Eric looked surprised at Sookie's unintentional confession. He softly answered her, "You could wear either of those to Fangtasia. Or surely Bill takes you nice places where you could wear them."

Sookie snorted slightly at Eric's reference to Bill. "Bill is in Peru as you well know Eric. And he didn't even offer to take me with him. I've never been past Shreveport. As for Fangtasia Eric, my experiences there haven't been very pleasant. The first time the place got raided and you ordered me to never come again. I'm sure you remember that. Then a few weeks later you order Bill to take me there anyway to find your stolen money and I almost get killed by a vampire and end up with Pam digging vampire out of my cleavage. Thanks but no thanks Eric. I think I will just as soon try these on, pretend to buy them and then go home to my TV set."

"And _that_ Sookie would be a waste. Will you let me see you in these dresses?"

Sookie looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I do that?"

"Perhaps I just want to see you in them since I may never get the chance another time."

"Eric, you aren't here trolling the mall for girls. Don't you have some other reason to be here than to watch me try on clothes. I think most men would rather be anywhere else but watching their wives or girlfriends trying on clothing."

Eric reached over and touched Sookie's cheek softly. "Perhaps I have forgotten why I came to this place at all, and now wish only to see you in those dresses."

Sookie smiled shyly at him, "Perhaps."

The sales lady came up the couple, for they looked very much like a couple, and invited Sookie to a dressing room to try on the dresses. Sookie looked a little surprised, and then turned back to Eric. He nodded her towards the dressing room. Sookie looked at him suspiciously again and then turned and left him standing in the racks alone while she went to the dressing room. Eric spoke to her back as she walked away, "And don't forget my lovely Sookie, I want to see the dresses on you." Sookie sighed and walked into the door locking it behind her. Once she was behind the closed and locked door she looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. Eric really was quite…charming in a dangerous sort of way.

Eric turned as he heard the door open behind him. Sookie walked out into the mirrored dressing area in the red dress. The dress hugged her body tightly, pressing her breasts upwards to the point where they looked like they might spill out of the shirred corset. The dress nipped into her waist emphasizing her hips. While she was in the dressing room she had redone her hair into a quick up-do with her curls spilling out, leaving her neck bare. She knew she shouldn't be so vain as to _want_ to impress Eric but the way he looked at her made her tingle deep inside. She wanted to see his eyes burn for her, if only for a moment in the safety of the crowded mall. She couldn't read his mind, and she wasn't sure he had a heart. But she was a woman and she could read his eyes and his body. And that power, if only for a moment, made her more than a little giddy. Eric was everything Bill wasn't…strong, powerful, silent, sexual, and all together dangerous…a heady mixture for sure.

She watched Eric's face in the mirror, watching his eyes grow dark and his eyelids drop slightly. She watched him lick his lips slowly as if he could taste her. As only a vampire could, his body remained perfectly still, but she could feel the tension building powerfully within him. Sookie slowly turned to face him continuing to watch his reaction. His hands clenched at his sides and she could see his fangs slightly distend. He was turned on by her, the little barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana! And she had to admit, despite what she thought was love for Bill, she felt herself growing even more damp as Eric watched her with his heated eyes.

She watched him silently as he literally undressed her with his eyes. Sookie was sure this was not very unusual for Eric, but still she basked in his lust for her. When he finally broke their silence, his voice was deep and soft, almost unable to be heard except for the vibration of the bass in his timbre. "Very nice, Sookie. Red suits you, but then we knew that. Try on the white one. I thought you were stunning with your tan set against the white dress you wore to Fangtasia that…ill-fated night."

Sookie looked at him with a slight smug smirk on her face and silently turned back into the dressing room. When she emerged again, she had on another strapless dress in white. This one again fitted her bust tightly but then at the waist flared out into a longish skirt with a white petticoat showing from below. It was a very romantic dress meant for picnics under the stars and dancing in gazebos. She loved it and the purity of image it presented. She suspected that Eric would appreciate that as well…the purity of the image. Again she met his heated eyes in the mirror and turned to face him.

"And which do you prefer, Sheriff?" Sookie asked him teasingly. She was feeling beautiful and desired and more than a little cocky.

She watched Eric's Adam Apple move up and down as he swallowed, drinking her in again. "I prefer you in both. But more than that, I think I would prefer you in nothing."

Sookie looked at him in surprise, and then her eyes showed amusement and her lips curled in a teasing smirk. "Well, at least you are honest Eric. No games, no attempt at seduction, no saying what you think I want to hear so you can fuck me…I can't read your mind but at least your honesty, or your attempt at it is appreciated."

Eric smirked back at her, laughing slightly with her. "Buy the dresses and let me buy you dinner."

"You want me to have dinner with you? Wouldn't it bother you to watch me eat? Or are you thinking I would be your dinner, Eric?"

"First of all, I have fed this evening so you would not be dinner. Perhaps dessert, one of those decadent chocolate lava cake soufflés, if I thought you would have me, but I doubt that, at least not tonight. And secondly, it does not bother me at all to watch you eat. It would only be a pleasure. Please."

Sookie couldn't hide her surprise at the 'please' added at the end of his request. She could not imagine that Eric said please very often, and she had to admit there was a slight thrill that went through her body as she thought of that. She looked at him, her eyes weighing the pros and cons of dinner with him. Eric stood silently watching, knowing he was being evaluated, being judged by this woman-child who held _him_ in such thrall. He almost laughed out loud at his realization and the irony of it, but he stayed perfectly still waiting for her answer. Sookie finally nodded her head silently and returned to the dressing room to change back into her jeans and t-shirt.

Within minutes they were out of the store with Eric carrying Sookie's purchases in one hand, his other hand closest to Sookie left free. They both secretly thrilled at the brief touch of the other's hand as they walked along the mall like any couple, although without the complete ease and comfort of long time lovers. Eric graciously held the door open for Sookie to enter the restaurant. The food was Chinese and the smells encircled them, making her stomach growl in hunger. The restaurant was decorated all in black, with subtle lighting leaving patrons seated in a very intimate setting. Conversation was quiet because the restaurant was almost empty this late in the evening. Sookie couldn't remember ever being anywhere this nice before. She felt terribly under dressed, but when she looked cautiously at Eric in his nylon track suit, he seemed completely oblivious to the fact they might be better dressed. Even though no one there knew who or what he was, he exuded power and money and a disdain for humans in general which made waiters and waitresses want to serve him even more. Sookie was surprised at how much respect Eric commanded without even trying to.

Sookie and Eric sat at a quiet table towards the back with Sookie ordering a dish that she had never had before but thought it sounded delicious. And surprising her, Eric was indeed not troubled by her eating in front of her. In fact he took the unfamiliar chopsticks and began to feed her carefully, his long elegant fingers handling the chopsticks with ease and years of practice. He tried to teach her to use them as well, but they both ended up laughing at her attempts. Instead, he held the sticks and fed her small pieces of meat and vegetables into her open and willing mouth. She took each piece in as carefully as she could, trying to embarrass herself. Little did she know that Eric found her care in taking of the food and the delicate way she licked her lips to be highly erotic. He took his time feeding her, just to enjoy watching her mouth move, imagining his mouth on her, willing her mouth on his.

Sookie caught him staring at her lips as they moved, her tongue flicked out to lick the extra sauce from them. She saw the heat in his eyes grow even more, feeling the electricity between them become palpable. It was all she could do not to crawl in his lap and share the taste with him. Eric reached over and touched a little of the sauce at the edge of her mouth and wiped it away with his thumb, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to suck the sauce off. Her breath caught as she watched his deliberate movements, his long fingers, his tongue flicking between his sensual lips. She swallowed hard and looked away but was given away when she looked back at him. She knew he knew what she was thinking just as she knew what he was thinking. The space between them was growing uncomfortably warm and Sookie shifted nervously under the gaze of his bedroom eyes. She thought if she didn't move soon she would most definitely be leaving a wet spot on the fabric of the seat. Fortunately, the waiter returned with their check, breaking the moment and the silent tension that was growing between them.

Eric walked Sookie to her car in silence. It seemed like there was so much to be said, or at least so much they wanted to do even if a word wasn't spoken, but neither of them did anything else but walk side-by-side in the darkness. They reached her car and she unlocked it and smiled back at Eric. "Thank you for dinner, Eric. The food, and the company, was welcome."

Eric nodded his head, temporarily speechless, wanting to say something but not quite knowing what. He felt strongly about Sookie, this innocent woman-child before him, and he did not want her simply as he would another woman, to feed from and discard. She was special and in some way important to him as well, a feeling he had not felt in a very long time. "When is your next night off Sookie?"

"Thursday. Why?"

"Would you wear your new white dress for me? I would like to take you someplace you might enjoy and the white dress would be perfect for the night."

"Where would we go, Eric? Just because we had dinner together, or rather you fed me dinner, doesn't mean we are dating. I am Bill's, remember?"

"How could I forget? Even so, he is not here and I would like to take you someplace where you can wear your white dress. You said you feared that if you bought it, you might never get to wear it. I offer you the chance to. Will you join me?"

Sookie looked at him at first suspiciously and then decided he was telling her the truth. "Ok, I'll go with you to this place. But Eric, no feeding from me and no sex. I want you to understand that from the beginning. I don't want to have any misunderstandings."

Eric smiled at her agreement and her attempt to set some limits. He would allow her to do so, for now. But eventually, she would be his. He always got what he wanted, and he wanted Sookie very much. "As you wish, Miss Stackhouse. I shall pick you up at 7:30 on Thursday. Wear your dress and don't have dinner. I will take care of everything." With that he shut her door and watched a bemused and somewhat confused Sookie drive away.

* * *

Sookie told no one about her plans on Thursday. There wasn't much to tell anyway. She didn't know where she was going or anything really. When she thought about it, she imagined she should be more afraid—going off with a 1000 year old vampire bad boy without telling anyone was probably not wise. She found herself excited about the prospect of living a little on the dark-side. And she was excited in more than one way.

She greeted Eric at the door, inviting him in for a moment. Eric was dressed in his usual black jeans and black boots, but his shirt was a crisp white silk and he wore no jacket. His hair was swept back away from his face and he had fed before coming to her. She could tell by the tell-tale flush to his skin. She surprised herself at the momentary stab of jealousy that struck her. Who had he fed from? Had he made love to her, or him, before coming here? She shook her head at the thought and pushed it away.

Eric looked at her slightly amused, having a good idea about what she was thinking. He decided to ignore it at the moment. "Sookie, you look beautiful." He reached up to touch the curls that spilled around her face, and his thumb dragged across her cheek to caress her lips softly. He was pleased with the catch in her breath before her breathing sped up matching her heartbeat. He enjoyed the effect he was having, since she had the same effect on him, even if he didn't need to breathe and his heart didn't beat the sensation was still there.

Eric walked Sookie to his car, opening the door and holding her hand while she maneuvered into the low riding Corvette seats. Soon they were driving past Shreveport to a small outdoor arena. Sookie hadn't even known it was there, and was impressed with the beauty of the surroundings. A medium sized raised platform was centered among the trees, lit for a production of some kind. People littered the grassy knoll on blankets with picnic baskets. Winding their way through the happy crowd, Eric found a nice place on the grass where they would be able to see the play and lay out on the blanket while they ate and drank. Eric spread the huge blood red blanket on the grass with ease and helped Sookie sit comfortably on it. He joined her on the blanket and unloaded the picnic basket, bringing out plates of fruit, cheese, and bread, along with a bottle of expensive champagne and two crystal glasses. He then brought out a lantern to provide both a soft light in the dark and to protect Sookie from the inevitable mosquitoes that would no doubt assault her. He wanted her to be comfortable.

She smiled softly at him, "This is really nice Eric. What are we going to see?" Her voice was excited and the moonlight danced in her eyes. Eric was pleased with her reaction. He wanted to show her things she had never seen before. He would provide her the world if she would let him.

"Tonight they are presenting _Hamlet_. Have you ever seen or read it before?" Eric asked quietly as he extended a glass of champagne to Sookie.

"Shakespeare Eric? I've seen _Romeo and Juliet_, and I thought that was hard for me to understand until about half-way through_. Hamlet_ is supposed to be much deeper, right? A tragedy, with lots of quotes that I guess I'll recognize."

"Then it should put those quotes in perspective, Sookie. Here, have some fruit, or would you prefer cheese?"

"It all looks so good. It is all so fresh! I think I'll take some fruit first. Can you cut it for me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Eric took a sharp knife out of the basket and pick up a nectarine and started to cut. He handed Sookie a slice of a very ripe and juicy fruit. She took the fruit into her fingers, touching his fingers in passing, an electric shock going through the both of them. She lifted the fruit to her lips and sucked on the meat, letting the juices run down her chin, her eyes never leaving Eric's ever darkening eyes. She could see them in the darkness all around them, glowing along with the whiteness of his partially extended fangs. He leaned slowly towards her, his hand sliding behind her neck, burying his fingers in the softness of her hair. His hand pulled her slowly to him where his mouth touched her lips, gently sucking the juice from her, running his tongue along her chin to catch the drops of juice. Sookie's eyes closed as she breathed him in, allowing herself to feel only the pleasure of his touch as his open mouth allowed his tongue to slowly lick all the extra juice from her face. Still holding her head close to his, he handed her another piece of fruit and repeated the action. He heard Sookie's heart speed up as his face moved nearer to hers, her breath coming in rapid and shallow gasps. After his lips had drank all the juice from her lips and chin he pulled himself away from her, dropping his hand unwillingly from her hair. For a few seconds she stayed right where she was, her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed as if waiting for a kiss. He captured that image in his mind for savoring forever. She looked like a small goddess, dressed in white, hair spilling around her face, lips parted, eyes closed, and her breasts threatening to spill out of her bodice. What seemed like forever, but was really only a moment, Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Eric. They sat and watched either silently, but their eyes were anything but silent.

Sookie nervously broke their eye contact and reached for her champagne, trying to quell the thirst she suddenly felt. After she swallowed, she looked back at Eric, confused. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Eric. I…I'm not yours. And I don't want to be just another one of your rock star groupies."

"Do not fear me Sookie. You could never be just anyone, just someone to feed from, or have sex with. And no, you are not mine, and I would not take you against your will. I could take you by force from Bill, and while I have no loyalty to Bill, I would never do that to you. You can choose to be mine. Regardless, you are under my protection which is a formidable gift, much more powerful than anything Bill could offer you. But for now, I will leave it to you to define our relationship. Let us just enjoy our evening, your food, and the champagne. If you have questions of the play, just ask and I will explain. I want this to be an enjoyable, and different, evening for you Sookie."

Sookie looked at him through the glow of the lantern, wondering how much of what he had said she could believe. So far, Eric had proved himself honest with her. Maybe she was fooling herself but she did not think he would lie to her. And he was right, it was up to her to choose to be his or remain Bill's. Sookie settled herself beside Eric's reclining body and allowed him to feed her once again. He seemed to enjoy it very much as did she. It was so different being with Eric. He seemed to want to share every experience with her, even the act of eating. While he couldn't eat himself, he still participated whole-heartedly in watching her eat. Bill never wanted to see her eat, so he was constantly avoiding that. And she thought he would never have ever dreamed of something as romantic as this. Of course, she never believed Eric would dream up something this romantic either.

Two hours later, Sookie was completely enthralled within the play. She understood exactly what was going on, the tragedy of Hamlet's life and what a mess he had made of it. Eric and she hadn't spoken since the play started and while she watched the actors on stage intently, enjoying every moment, Eric split his time between watching the actors and watching Sookie. Her excitement at an evening so simple made even his hardened heart melt slightly. No matter what happened in the future, he knew he had created an evening she would compare all other evenings with.

They drove home from the play very late. The ride was in comfortable silence with old Swedish music playing on CD. Sookie found the music passionate and sad in many cases and would ask Eric occasionally what the song was about. He patiently explained it to her. He was pleased that she was able to pick up the emotion of the song even if she didn't know what was being said. Sookie broke the silence over one of the songs that seemed so tragic to her ears. "This is the music you used to listen to ages ago? It is so sad, and so soothing. Do you think you could burn me a copy of it? Even though I don't know what is being said, I feel drawn into it, into the story. It is beautiful, Eric."

He took his eyes off the road and looked over at her seriously. "I think it is beautiful and peaceful too. I would be happy to share it with you. Next time I see you I will have made you a copy."

Sookie smiled at him and gently rested her hand on top of his on the gear shift. He looked at their two hands resting together and lifted his fingers to intertwine them together. She watched as he twisted their fingers into an intimate movement and looked up at him. "Eric, what is happening here? I don't want to think too much about what is going on, but Bill returns in a week. What will happen then?"

"Sookie, I have been clear with you that I want you. I want you to be mine. I can take you by force but then there is a fight and usually someone dies. In this case it would be Bill. He is no fighter and he is much younger and less powerful than me. I don't want that. You would never forgive me and that is not what I want from you."

"What do you want from me?" Sookie asked in almost a whisper.

"I want to take you places you have never been. I want to show you the world. I would give you the world if you would let me. I want to make love to you, make you scream with pleasure, take you in every possible way every waking moment, and I want to taste your blood. I want to feed from you and I want to offer my blood to you. And I want you to feel the same way."

Sookie looked at him through the darkness of the car, her mouth slightly open and grasping for the right words. All she could come up with was, "that's a lot to want Eric."

"Yes, but I am a patient man. I know what I want and I always get what I want."

"And what if what you want isn't what I want? What then?"

"Rest assured, my lover, we _will_ come to an understanding between us."

"You seem so sure Eric. That scares me."

"The last thing I want to do is scare you. You have no reason to fear me. But I am sure, and we both know how much I want you and that you want me the same way. I can tell by the beat of your heart. You can tell from my eyes. We don't have to read each other's minds to know exactly what is going on between us."

"Is this just another seduction for you Eric? Are you just trying to take me from Bill because you think you can, or as a power trip?"

Eric laughed at the thought. "Sookie, I haven't bothered to seduce anyone for hundreds of years. Sure I've glamoured people before, but that is hardly a well thought out and well-played seduction. You are not susceptible to glamour and I wouldn't want you that way either. Part of the seduction is having you fall for me as I fall for you. Not one more than the other, but both, at the same time and equally. That is the challenge. Bill is not the challenge. I can best him at anything therefore this isn't about him and me, or you and him. This is about you and me alone."

Eric pulled to a stop at the front of Sookie's house. She was surprised they were already home. She had been so engrossed in their conversation and what Eric was saying and what she thought about it that the time had flown by. Before leaving the car to open Sookie's door, Eric took the hand he was still holding and brought it to his lips, kissing it meaningfully. His eyes looked up from his face placed at her hand and caught her eyes watching him. Again her heart beat sped up. Not satisfied, Eric turned her palm up and held it to his lips, dipping his tongue out of his mouth slightly licking the slightly sweet, slightly salty taste from her hand. Her heart was racing by the time he lifted his head from her hand. He smirked at her and got out of the car, coming to the passenger door and helping her out.

They held hands lightly as he walked her to the front door of her house. Sookie turned to face him and smiled softly, her shyness showing. "Tonight has been a night to remember Eric. Thank you for everything."

"I wanted it to be a night to remember. Can I share another night with you soon? Come to the club, meet me for drinks, let me take you someplace you have never been before."

"It's all so much. I'm not used to this and you make my head swim and…"

Eric looked at her seriously, his eyes seeming to penetrate her very soul. "And what?"

"Nothing. It is too embarrassing to admit. I need some time, please."

"Because you said please, I will leave it to you, as long as you don't take too long. If you wait until Bill returns, things could get…difficult. Tell me…I make your head swim and what else?"

He could see Sookie's face blushing in the light of the entry. She shook her head, but looked up at him and asked, "Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Eric looked at her, longing to touch her with more than just a kiss, wanting to absorb her right into his skin, make love to her like she had never had before, fuck her fast and hard, he wanted it all with her. And yet, all he was being invited to give her was a kiss. He would kiss her, a kiss like no other, a kiss she would be unlikely to forget. "As you wish," he said as he leaned his tall body down towards hers, locking her eyes with his until they were just about to touch and then they both closed their eyes, yielding to the sensation of touch. His arms wrapped around her waist crushing her to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him towards her. Their lips touched gently at first, just softly gliding over the other. Then he opened his mouth to her, and she slipped her tongue across his lips wetting them and then pushing into his mouth, surprisingly heated for a vampire. He pushed himself against her body, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, pushing his full manhood against her as well. She gasped as she felt his hardness, his length and width. It was intimidating to say the least, but she found herself pushing back against him. She slid her tongue against his extended fangs and allowed them to scrape against the tender flesh, letting blood flow into his mouth. He groaned and without moving his mouth from hers, pulled at her bloodied tongue, and he lifted her ass up against his hardness grinding their centers together. He pushed her against the outer wall of the house, while she locked her ankles around his back. The material from her dress and petticoat was between them, as well as his jeans, but while both of them wanted very much to consummate their relationship, Eric knew she would regret it the next day, and he wanted her with no regrets. He continued to kiss her passionately, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her throat and up around her ears, but while his fangs were extended he did not bite her, not without an invitation. Sookie for her part in their impromptu make-out session wrapped herself more and more tightly against him, trying to pull him into her. Her hands wandered beneath his shirt, pulling it up out of his jeans, running her hands across his back and the tops of his jeans. She could tell he was bare underneath and she was about to explode with the sensations pounded around and through her body.

"Eric," she gasped. "Please," she breathed into his mouth as she broke slightly from their kiss.

"Lover, there is only one thing I want more than I want you right now, and that is for you to have no regrets. If I take you inside and make love to you, you will likely regret it in the morning. You need time to think about this. Make no mistake, I want you very much, but I am trying to be honorable and honest with you."

Sookie broke away from him slightly, sliding her legs down the back of his body. She kept their bodies tightly together, but stopped pushing. "You are right Eric. I have a boyfriend. I do need to think about this without you around making me crazy. Thank you for stopping me, for stopping us, but I hope that if the time ever comes you will not stop us."

"Rest assured, lover. You will be mine. This conversation isn't over, and we will continue it again soon, very soon. And once you have thought about it, I will not stop us from anything."

Eric leaned over and kissed her one more time, just gently touching her lips and with his mouth slightly open. She responded in kind and sighed as they released each other. Sookie turned away to open the front door and turned back to him. "Eric? If I was to come to Fangtasia to see you, what would we do?"

"You think you might come to visit me there? Your protection would be guaranteed, I promise you that. We could drink, we could dance, we could sit in a back booth and talk, we could go into my office or one of the private rooms and spend some more time together," she smiled as his suggestion was clear.

"And the red dress?"

"That would be more than perfect."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight."

TBC (if I have time...I did promise E/S PWP)

Review!! And thanks to all those artists that provide the awesome artwork and pictures! I cannot do, so I love to see! Thank you for sharing with the rest of us!!


	2. Chapter 2

**While Awaiting Sunday…**

**Chapter 2**

Sookie knew she shouldn't be doing this. She KNEW she shouldn't be and yet he was like a siren call to her in her daydreams, in her night dreams, in her shower, her bath, her work…. She could not get him out of her head and her body, her body was wound up like a spring, and he was just the man, the vampire to spring her free. Bill had called several times and she tried to be nice and sound like she was interested in whatever he was working on in Peru. Their talks were nice and cordial, but she was distracted and she knew he could tell. He promised he would be back soon after this investigation was over and things would go back to how they were. Sookie was sure that wasn't true. Nothing would ever go back to being the way they were before. But maybe, just maybe, if she got Eric out of her system, things with Bill could go back and she would be happy with him again.

She thought about Eric again. He'd left a message on her voicemail once since the night of the play. It was just a 'Thanks for going with me, I enjoyed it a great deal' sort of message. And he sent a beautiful arrangement of flowers to her house. The crystal vase was full of white flowers…jasmine, gardenias, roses, queen's lace, and others she didn't know. And it smelled wonderful and it was so big it filled up the top of her nightstand. The card simply said "'To be or not to be', Sookie… Waiting until next time, E." It was clear to her that he was not speaking of self-realization on either of their parts. As she drove her car along the dark highway, she remembered his eyes glowing against the moonlight, his blond hair reflecting both the white moonlight and the yellow light from the lantern, the softness of his sensual lips as they licked and sucked the juice off her chin… her heart stopped and restarted as she refocused on the road before she drove off of it. She needed to get a grip! What exactly did she think she was doing? And how awful would it be to die in a car accident before doing it?

She soon arrived safely at the parking lot of Fangtasia. She sat in her car another twenty minutes before finally getting up enough nerve to approach the door. The red dress that Eric liked so much hugged every inch of her, and she nervously tugged the bodice up to not spill out of it in front of the crowd. She wasn't used to wearing very high heels, but it seemed appropriate for Fangtasia so she had practiced all day so that by the time she walked through the doors she was confident that she wouldn't embarrass herself. Pam looked her up and down with an uncomfortable amount of interest and Sookie kept her head high watching Pam watching her.

"Well, Sookie. You are lookin' delicious this evening. I'm sure he will be quite surprised and very pleased you have come. He is where he always is, but I imagine that won't be for long," Pam's amused smirk made Sookie smile back at her.

"Thank you Pam," Sookie entered the doors, ignoring the catcalls from admirers in the line and angry words from those who hadn't been allowed in yet.

Sookie didn't look around. She knew where the throne was and was determined to let Eric find her first. She walked slowly to the bar, the crowds parting for the woman in the red dress. Her hair was curled and held up with a ruby red clasp, leaving her long neck completely exposed, drawing the attention of vampires and humans alike. She walked up to Chao behind the bar, where he appreciatively looked her over but made no comment. A comment from him could get him killed and he knew it. Sookie smiled softly at him and asked for a gin and tonic. She was pleased when she saw him reach for the Bombay Sapphire behind him instead of the cheaper stuff they had on tap. While a gin and tonic was a gin and tonic anywhere, the better the gin, the less chance of a headache the next day. She took her drink and started to put money down on the bar, but Chao waved her off.

"Let's just say it is on the house, Miss Stackhouse. He has seen you and will probably come to you, although you know he would rather you come to him. I suggest that if you don't intend to join him at the throne, you sit here close to the bar so I can keep you safe. If there was ever a guest here that came looking for trouble, although I'm quite sure that wasn't your intent, it is you in that outfit. Someone might die here tonight over you."

Sookie laughed at Chao's drama. "I was told once that everyone who came here wanted to die, that vampires were death after all. I thought that was a little dramatic at the time as well. No one will die tonight because I am wearing a red dress."

Chao looked at her with his completely neutral face. "You have no idea what you are talking about Miss Stackhouse. Eric will go to great lengths to have you, and to protect you. Have no doubt. I am surprised he encouraged you to come here and to come here dressed like that. It screams of a dangerous situation."

"Well then, maybe Eric should get off his high throne and come rescue me before the masses carry me off," Sookie's voice was teasing, but there was a glint of steel in her eye. It was a challenge to both Chao and to Eric. She smiled at Chao, briefly looked at Eric who was watching her carefully, and took her drink to a table near the bar. She wasn't feeling quite dangerous enough to take a table far from help if she needed it. She slowly drank her gin and tonic, watching Eric watching her, both waiting to see who would crack first. Chao brought her another gin and tonic, not very strong realizing that she would be driving home tonight at some point. She appreciated his discretion. And for the most part, Chao did warn off the vamps in the bar in some invisible way, because whenever one approached her they inevitably moved on without stopping. The humans on the other hand were completely different. Not only did they not get the message until Chao was practically on top of them, but many were drunk and thought she was a vamp too. If anything, the humans were who she needed to be afraid of.

She wasn't quite sure why Eric hadn't come to her yet, but could guess he was waiting for her to come to him. After all, it would not do for him to be seen leaving his power throne for a woman, no matter if that woman had been invited there by him. So much for dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves at the club. Instead they were engaged in a sort of stare off, a challenge where neither were willing to give in to the other. But it didn't matter, even with all the sexual thoughts and angst and pain floating around them, the sexual tension between the two of them was palpable, which some of the more sensitive in the crowd were picking up on. After watching Eric kick customers away from groveling at his feet, or watching women throw themselves at him and him either feign interest or toss them away as well, Sookie had enough. She carefully stood up from her table, watching him staring at her across the room, desire for each other creating a wedge through the crowd. His head lifted slightly thinking she was going to come to him, but instead she walked to Chao, leaning over the bar slightly so her ass was slightly lifted and so Eric would know her breasts were practically spilling out of her top.

She whispered in Chao's ear very softly while watching Eric's eyes. She could imagine them growing dark with anger or jealousy or both. "Chao, I am ready to leave. Do you think you could walk me to my car? I don't think it would be a good idea to leave on my own, do you?"

For the first time ever, she saw Chao flummoxed, not knowing what to do. He knew she could not leave the club safely and that Eric wanted her safe, but he also knew Eric would not like him walking her out. She almost laughed out loud at the expression on his face. He cleared his throat, saying, "That is a good idea. I will go let Eric know you are leaving and that I will assure your safety to your car."

She laughed again at Chao's words, but her response was more barbed towards Eric, "Yes Chao, go and tell your master that you are going to protect me, as you have all night, while he simply sat and watched, and watched, and watched. Tell him that as he requested my first visit here, I will not return again for him to sit and watch me and do nothing. He promised me something different, but I think he didn't think it through very well. And give him this note…" While she had been talking to Chao, she had written a few brief words on a Fangtasia napkin, folded it and handed it to Chao. "I will wait here for you to return to walk me to my car. Thank you Chao." He turned and walked away stiffly, finding himself an unwilling participant in the battle of wills between his boss, his master even, and the strong-willed girl Eric was so infatuated with.

Chao approached the side of Eric's throne, leaning in to whisper to Eric, while Eric barely moved his head and never took his eyes off of Sookie. She was as stunning as he had ever seen her, and yet he had done nothing all night while she sat there looking like a vampiric goddess in her blood red dress and bare, unmarked neck. She watched him back, watching Chao hand him the brief note written on the napkin, watching Eric open it slowly with his eyes never leaving hers, until he briefly looked down to read, "To be or not to be…Eric. I think it is not. S---."

She watched him crunch the note in his hand angrily and dismiss Chao, watching Chao escort Sookie out the front door. Once they were gone, Eric quietly and quickly left through the back entrance and with vampire speed came up behind Sookie at her car. Chao turned to look at them both, and discreetly left.

"You are leaving." Eric stated quietly, his voice full of danger.

Sookie heard the threat and ignored it. "Yes. It seems I was invited here under false pretenses, Eric. There seems no need for me to stay any longer. Watching each other over a crowd of people who think of nothing but sex, their thoughts overwhelming my shields, makes it painful to participate in this sort of, what is this…vampire foreplay? Thanks but no thanks again Eric. You told me not to come again the first time we met, and I should have heeded your warning then."

"Your note said you think it is not to be, Sookie. You know that cannot be the answer." Eric voice held quiet anger and frustration, his face close to hers, his eyes glittering with fury and possibly fear she thought. She knew he was exceedingly dangerous but did not think he would actually harm her.

"You said the answer was what I declared it to be. Since you would not deign to get off your throne to pay me the courtesy of your company Eric, I think this is not to be."

"You should have come to me Sookie. This is my place, my people. If I came to you these same people would be watching and would see their sheriff, the oldest and most powerful vampire around here, brought to his knees by a human. It would place both of us in danger. It would be seen a weakness for me, and would expose you to danger from my enemies."

"You should have thought of this earlier, Eric! If you knew it was dangerous for us both, then you never should have invited me here. I tried to talk myself out of coming and obviously wasn't successful. Here I am, hoping to spend time with you, and instead I am just watched from across the bar by you, and have to suffer through all the mind-crap that goes on in there. I'll go home to my peace and quiet and wait for Bill's return. Good night Eric."

Eric slammed the door to her car closed, just as she had opened it. "I will not let you go like this."

"And how will you keep me here? I want to go home Eric. I'm tired, I have a headache, and I'm disappointed. Please, just let me go."

His arms circled around her, one hand bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. "I am sorry I did not think this through better. Inviting you here was a mistake, and now you are hurt and in pain and for that I am sorry. But I will not apologize for why I wanted you here. I want to be with you constantly. I have thought of nothing but you since the night at the mall. I asked you here thinking we would be able to participate in the party that goes on here every night, but once you were here, I realized just how exposed that left us both. I will not make that mistake again." He could feel Sookie's tears dampening his shirt and held her to him even closer, kissing the wealth of hair piled on top of her head. "Please Sookie, let me try this one more time. I will not let you down."

"Bill comes back soon. He calls me almost every night and I think he knows I am distracted. He is good to me Eric. I don't want to blow it with him to be just another conquest for you. Figure out what it is you want. The ball is back in your court now. I'm driving home now." She wiped her tears away and pulled herself from Eric's grasp, looking up into his eyes. He leaned over and kissed the remaining tears that still hung on her eyelashes and released her, opening the door for her to get in her car.

"I know what I want Sookie. And I will prove that to you. Are you ok to drive home? Do you want me to take you home instead?"

"That is sweet Eric, but I have driven home with worse headaches, and right now, I just need to be alone, ok? I'll see you when I see you," she said, not sure if or when that would be. She closed her car door and started the engine, driving away without a look back.

* * *

Two hours later she woke up with someone lying beside her. She startled fully awake, unsure who it was or what they wanted. She jumped out of bed quickly, waking the person next to her.

"Eric!! What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Quiet baby, it's early. I just came to snuggle with you. Nothing else but to make sure you got home ok, and to hold you while we both sleep." His voice was deep and gravelly with sleep.

"It will be daylight soon, Eric," Sookie's voice was ominous with fear for his safety. "You can't get home before it gets light."

Eric snuggled back into the covers, pulling them aside for her to join him. "No, I won't be able to get home before daylight, so I thought I would just spend the day here. I've put up room darkening shades on all the windows in here. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Bill has a hiding place here somewhere. Come back to bed lover. I'm tired and want to hold you a little longer before I sleep."

Sookie paused in doubt and then moved back into the bed beside Eric. He twisted her around so they were spooning as they were when she woke up. They both settled back into the comfortable positions they were in before she woke and slowly began to relax and fall back asleep. Before they were both asleep, Sookie snickered softly, "Eric, the big bad vamp, wants to 'snuggle.'"

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. It would be hell on my reputation."

Sookie laughed as he squeezed her briefly in a backwards hug and they fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

Two days later a package was delivered to her house. The box was gorgeously wrapped and Sookie hated to destroy the elaborate bow tied around the box. The card read, "Wear this on Saturday night. I will pick you up at 7:00 sharp. We will be gone until Monday morning. Bring a toothbrush and a change of clothes. I'll have everything else. To be…E." Inside the box was a stunning black Prada dress. Sookie held it up and smaller packages fell out from between the folds. She quickly picked those up and laid them on the table while she continued to look at the dress. It was made from exquisitely soft velvet with a burned in pattern in the shape of dragons she thought. The dress looked to be strapless, but when she looked further, the long sleeves were attached under the arms, which would leave her neck and shoulders exposed. When she held it up to her body, it came almost to the ground and had a short train on the back of the dress. It was by far the most beautiful and expensive dress Sookie had ever seen. Sookie laid the dress across the box and opened the smaller packages. The larger of the packages contained a necklace box. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful rubies set within what must be black gold. It was beautiful and was obviously chosen to go with the dress. The two smaller boxes contained a matching bracelet and earrings. Also included within the larger dress box was a pair of black Manolo pumps and some thigh high hose. Sookie had never seen a pair of Manolo shoes before except in the ads of Vanity Fair she would read in various waiting rooms, but these were gorgeous and strappy and very sexy. She hoped they were comfortable too.

By Saturday, Sookie had cleared her schedule at Merlotte's without giving any information away. While she had been much too open with her relationship with Bill, this burgeoning relationship with Eric had to be more discrete and she needed to be much more careful. After all, what if all he did want was a one-time sort of flirtation and sex? She would have to go back to Bill without anyone knowing any different. At 7:00 sharp on Saturday the doorbell rang. Sookie walked carefully to the door opening it to Eric. He was framed against the light with his blonde hair shining golden, and his eyes shadowed. He wore a black tuxedo and open-necked black shirt with it and looked amazingly yummy. If she actually was the hussy she thought she was becoming, she would have climbed up his body right there in her doorway. But instead, she gracefully pulled away from the door and allowed him in. Her eyebrows went up in surprise as she saw the limousine idling in her driveway.

Eric entered her house and turned towards her, pleasure all over his face. The dress looked as stunning as he thought it would on her, hugging her curves, pushing up her already well-endowed breasts to fill the heart-shaped bodice. Before she turned to face him, he took in the very low cut back and all the skin that was exposed. Yes, he had chosen well for this evening. Sookie closed the door on the surprising limousine and faced Eric, noting the heat in his eyes and how dark with passion they already were. With a simple word or touch, the situation would become explosive and the beautiful dress and jewelry and limousine would never be used.

Eric rather breathlessly, in his dark deep voice said to Sookie, "You look breathtaking. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Sookie looked at him again with a raised eyebrow in doubt, but her blush told him how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness. "And you Eric, well…you are simply beautiful. It never seems to matter if you are in a nylon blue track suit, or black tank top and jeans or that probably very expensive tuxedo, you have always taken my breath away."

Eric leaned over her and kissed her gently on the lips, just enough pressure to bring to mind other pleasures, but not enough to start something immeniently. He backed away from her slowly, and then looked around for her bag. "Are you ready, lover?" Sookie nodded silently and motioned to her bag. Before she knew it they were in the limousine and she still didn't know where they were going.

"Are you going to keep this whole night a surprise or are you going to give me a hint?"

"No hints, just enjoy yourself. I will take care of everything." Eric leaned over to Sookie whispering in her ear, "Put yourself in my hands, lover. You will not regret it."

Sookie shivered at the promise of that statement and slid a little closer to him on the seat. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head onto his shoulder, where she finally relaxed and waited for their new adventure to begin.

Sookie's head was swimming by the time they landed at their destination. Eric had arranged for a private flight on what was apparently his private plane (he was full of surprises) to New Orleans. When they landed, yet another limousine took them to their destination at the Theatre for Performing Arts. People crowded the stairs and the area but the limo driver let Eric and Sookie out right in front where they were whisked into the building and led to the private viewing room where they had an unobstructed view of the stage and no other people around them. Eric had even arranged for some lighter food for Sookie to snack on, as well as champagne for them both. Sookie was completely overwhelmed with the beauty and old-world elegance of the Opera House and all the people so incredibly dressed up. It had not escaped her notice that many in the crowd of people turned to stare at her and Eric as they passed by. She thought she knew why…they did make a beautiful couple and while she was wide-eyed with wonder, Eric was simply enjoying her newfound excitement. He of course had it all and done it all in his millennia of living, but this time he was seeing it through Sookie's eyes and that made it all new and wonderful again.

Sookie took her seat in the red velvet chair with dark wood arms. It was a very cushioned, very comfortable chair and she knew she would be glad of it by the end of the show. She was still not sure what exactly they were seeing so she finally asked.

Eric smiled at her indulgently. "We are seeing _Les Misérables. _It is a tragic adaptation of Victor Hugo's novel. This is considered a show or musical by some and modern day opera by others. But you might find it enchanting and very moving. Some opera is very hard to sit through, not so much because of the language, but because the characters are completely unsympathetic and it's hard to wait through their self-righteousness until they finally die. You may find this one to be like that as well, but personally I find many of the characters very sympathetic and it is my favorite of all. I wanted to share it with you."

Sookie looked at him with a big smile on her face. "I love it already. Eric! How did you manage all of this so quickly? And why? I didn't need anything this elaborate to go out with you again."

"I am very efficient when I need to be. And I did this because I wanted to experience the joy of it through your eyes. This sort of thing, along with my music, bring me comfort and remind me of my own humanity. I wanted to share that with you, Sookie."

Sookie paused and looked deep into Eric's eyes, seeing only truth there. He may have some ulterior motives certainly, she was not so naïve as that, but he did want to see her enjoy something he loved. He was trying very hard to make up for the debacle of that last night at Fangtasia.

Eric continued when she didn't say anything. "I am sorry for the other night. I was selfish and had not planned very well. I hope you will…"

Sookie put her finger to his lips and shook her head. "I forgave you the minute you said 'snuggle with me'. Let's just learn from that and move on." She turned her eyes away from Eric and took in the sights around her. "This is lovely Eric. Can you pour me some champagne?"

Eric smiled at her, a little wickedness playing on his lips, and he poured her the champagne she asked for. They talked quietly and he told her more about the musical and what to expect. They both read through the playlist and then the lights went down. Eric's arm slid around Sookie's bare shoulder and he nipped at her ear whispering, "And I get to hold you here in the dark for hours… _that_ is lovely, Sookie. Thank you for coming."

The lights went up for the last time with the musicians and singers coming out for their encores. Eric led Sookie out quickly to their limousine which sped away into the heart of the French Quarter. They stopped and got out to walk a bit, finding a delicious beignet café and stopping there for some of New Orleans wonderful delights. Sookie ate two before they got up and left and walked some more. They avoided the live music places because Sookie's mind just couldn't shut out that much stimulation, but they did enjoy their walk around the Quarter. They watched street musicians sing their songs and play their bluesy tunes while they slowly walked back to the car. Soon, the driver was taking them to their hotel which specialized in the service to vampires and humans alike. Eric and Sookie were shown to their penthouse room where they would be staying for the next two nights. It was beautifully decorated, full of a mixture of antiques and newer furniture and trappings. It had a single king sized bed in a separate suite, along with a small kitchenette, two bathrooms, a living room and a sitting area. Sookie thought it was much too much space for just the two of them for just two nights, but she had never been anywhere like this and loved the experience. If Eric wanted to do this for her, then she wouldn't complain.

The couple was finally left alone for the first time since he picked her up at her house. The desperate tension between them had eased somewhat and they had fallen into a comfortable, or at least a bearable level of sexual tension. Sookie stood with her back against the room, both watching the New Orleans sky line and wondering what was going to happen now. She was nervous. Eric had been with so many women over the centuries, and she had only one lover. She was terrified she would disappoint him, even if this was the only time they would ever be together. She had no illusions that Eric wanted anything more from her than perhaps her body, some entertainment, and the use of her telepathy. Even so, she found herself wanting him so much it hurt, actually physically hurt by this time and she didn't want to let him down.

As she always did when he was anywhere around her, she felt him come close behind her. They had never shared blood or a bed, and yet she could feel him surrounding her whenever they were together. He slid his arms around her body and pulled her back against him. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for coming. Thank you for allowing me to share this with you. Thank you for trusting me enough to do all of this for you and with you."

With those words, Sookie relaxed completely against him, letting him take much of her weight pressed against him. She sighed contentedly and turned in his arms to face him. "So many thank you's in one sentence Sheriff Northman. I hope you didn't hurt yourself," she teased.

He laughed and hugged her even tighter. "If I did hurt myself, would you kiss it and make it better?"

"I just might." She tipped her face forward to his, her heels making it easier to reach his lips without going on tip toe. She touched his lips with hers, igniting the sparks that had been threatening all night into an inferno of passion. Eric's tongue pressed against her lips, demanding entry to her mouth, capturing it completely with his lips and tongue. They both dueled against each other while their hands roamed the other's body. Sookie stripped off Eric's jacket letting it fall to the floor in a rumpled heap. Her hands reached under his white silk shirt lifting it out of his pants and tore at the buttons of his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers. She was burning up and needed his coolness to keep her from going up in flames. But Eric wasn't cool, anything but.

His hands groped her body through her dress, running his long fingers down her back where it was exposed within the dress. He could feel her pressed so hard against him that her breasts had finally spilled out of the top, leaving her nipples exposed to the air. His head bent to take one of the pert nipples into his mouth, caressing it harshly with his tongue and then lightly nipping at the nipple as well, listening to Sookie's slight gasp as his reward. Without ever lifting his head from her body, he moved to the other nipple and licked and tugged at it until once again he heard her gasp, even louder still. He kept his mouth where it was, sucking and biting at her breasts while his hand wandered to where he knew the zipper was. His fingers slowly released the zipper and let the dress slide down her body, landing beside his crumpled jacket and silk shirt.

Sookie's mouth was devouring him, licking and touching him and moving over every bit of his chest and arms like she could never taste enough of him. Her hands anxiously reached for his pants button trying to work it free while her mouth never left his skin. She left marks all over him, and was answered each time with a low moan or growl from Eric. Every time she would find a place she just needed to taste, which was pretty much all over his body, she would suck him into her, leaving a darkened mark that would be gone tomorrow but for tonight marked him as hers.

Before Sookie could make any progress with his pants, Eric lifted her by her ass wrapping her legs around him and carried her into the bedroom. The bed was turned down for the night and rose petals were sprinkled on top, but neither of them noticed. They were for each other only, reaching, grasping, clawing their way into the other in their desire, their unfulfilled need for the other. Eric laid Sookie carefully on the bed and stood above her. He looked down at her curvy body, her nipples hard and ready for his touch, the little scrap of lace between her legs. Under his watchful eyes, she tried to slip her shoes off, but he told her to keep them on. His voice was demanding and direct and Sookie obeyed immediately. She sat up slightly on her elbows and he went down on his knees before her, sliding his hands up her legs from her stiletto heels to the tops of her thigh high stockings. She threw her head back as his light touch teased her unmercifully. His powerful hands tore the tiny piece of cloth away revealing Sookie to him in every way. Her excitement was not only visible with her heavier breathing, or her faster heartbeat, or the flush of her skin, but it was also visible in the shiny wetness that dampened her thighs between her legs.

Eric's head dipped between her legs, bringing her legs over each of his shoulder, leaving her open and oh-so-vulnerable. She had never done this before. Bill had never taken the time and she thought he might have found it repulsive. But here was Eric, getting ready to bury his face within her most intimate place and do what she hoped would be truly amazing things to her. He slowly moved his lips to her lower ones, his eyes watching her heated ones while he moved to touch her. His fingers parted her folds and his tongue flicked out quickly, hitting that tiny bundle of nerves that sent her body arching while she cried out suddenly. Her head was tilted back letting her hair fall behind her. Eric moved slightly telling her to look at him. "Don't take your eyes off of me. I'm going to make you come so many times you will beg for me to stop before you pass out, but I won't. I want to see your eyes every time you come. You'll spill into my mouth with every orgasm, your body will quake with every tremor, and you will watch me as I do this to you. Do you understand?"

Sookie would have agreed to anything if he would just start moving his tongue against her again and fulfill his promises. Sookie nodded and surprised herself with a throaty tease, "Promises, promises Sheriff."

He smiled slyly and watched her watch him as he sunk down into her nether regions. He loved the smell of her, the sharp tanginess that filled his mouth and his nose. She smelled different, just as he knew her blood was different. But right now, he wasn't going to spend time analyzing it, he had promises to keep. His tongue once again dipped between her folds, flicking her clit again, but not stopping there. He slowly licked from her perineum to the top of her opening and then returned to her clit. Eric was causing sensations in places that Sookie never knew she had. He continued his licking, seeming to enjoy every touch of her body. She felt one finger slide into her wetness and slowly pump up and down. She was slightly embarrassed as her body responded with the rhythm that he set. Another finger entered her and again a few moments later another one, stretching her tight and causing her upper body to thrash and her lower body to try to impale herself on his fingers. His tongue remained busy licking and sucking and biting her inner folds and her clit. As he promised, she came hard and breathlessly against his hand and his tongue thrusting against him as hard as she could. He removed his fingers and replaced them with her tongue, seeking to collect all the juices she had just gifted him with. Her body lay limp on the bed, as he slid his half-naked body up her completely naked one. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged.

"Open your eyes, lover. We are just getting started." His voice was deep with passion and longing. He lifted himself up and over her, holding himself up on his elbows leaning his head down to hers, his lips capturing her lips, sharing her honey with her. At first, she slowly returned the favor, unsure of what she tasted. But as she grew more used to it, and as she wanted more of Eric she began to take him eagerly into her mouth, sucking on his tongue, giving hints of what was to come.

She finally broke away to breathe and she gasped out, "Eric, you have to let me rest. I've never… never done that before…" her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"That was your first time for hmm….oral pleasure? Bill never…" Eric's surprise was in his voice.

"He never did. I just figured he didn't like it or something. But *I* like it, at least I know that now."

Eric laughed and took her face between his two hands. "Well Bill was really missing something, and now he will never know what."

Sookie smiled at him and his laughter, and then her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean 'he will never know?'"

"Sookie, my lover, my love, you don't actually think I will let you go after tonight? Bill's time has passed and he let you slip through his fingers into mine. He will not have you again. You are mine, or at least you will be soon."

"So this is more than a one night thing for you? I wasn't sure."

"Sookie, do you think if this was just a one-night thing I would care about your safety at the club, or fly us both to New Orleans for a musical, or anything else of the other things we have done or talked about?" Eric paused, his humor gone now and a sense of vulnerability replacing it. "Do you want to be mine? Belong to me?"

"Be your human, as you so disrespectfully put it to Bill?"

"You would not be my property, or my pet, or slave or anything else. You would be my lover, my friend, and I would protect you and keep you safe from harm. Always."

"Make love to me Eric. You still have a lot to deliver on for your promises. I'll answer your question before we fall asleep in the morning."

Eric laughed again, his good humor and confidence restored, at least temporarily. "I will take your blood, Sookie. I will not ask for it, I will take it. And you will take mine." He stated it as calm fact and Sookie shivered at his directness and desire for her. His 'take no prisoners' attitude thrilled her in a way she never thought it would. He would take all of her, body, soul, and blood if she let him. And right now, she was willing to let him.

Eric stood up again away from the bed and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. He wore nothing underneath and Sookie's eyes grew big with wonder and fear at his size. He was a tall man, much taller than the usual man in his day and time, and he was large in every other way. She'd only been with one man, but having a brother who laid every woman within their parish as well as every one of the neighboring ones, she wasn't unaware of what small, medium, and large was defined as. She had to admit as she licked her lips, Eric would fall into the extra-large pool of men in the area, and he would probably be the only one with that title.

Eric again pulled her naked body to the edge of the bed, sliding each leg slowly over his shoulders, but her legs were short and his chest was long so her ankles only barely hooked over the top of his shoulders. His eyes were as dark as she had ever seen him and his face was completely focused on her, his desire for her causing him to quiver in anticipation. Her breathing had sped up again, and her heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of her chest. He once again leaned over her, his lips capturing hers while his hands clasped hers over her head. He released one of his hands to guide his way into her heated wet channel, pushing against the tightness of her practically virginal sheath. Sookie gasped and moaned into his mouth as he pushed into her. She felt something between pain and pleasure as he slowly stretched her beyond what she had ever experienced before. His mouth kept kissing her, moving from her lips to her cheeks to her chin to her neck to her breasts and nipples, licking and nipping her at every stop while he plunged further into her taking her breath away completely. Soon he had both her hands caught above her head, his mouth swallowing and kneading at her breast, his finger rubbing against her clit as he drove deeper and deeper into her channel. Sookie cried out with every push within, with every bite and tug, orgasms filling her body and cascading through hard enough that they shook Eric as well.

"Please Eric, now! Do it now!" She was close to screaming and he couldn't hold back much longer. He bit into the side of her breast taking her blood as his climax shook them both causing Sookie to scream and him to take a long deep draw of her blood. Eric reluctantly closed the wound but knew there would be much more ahead for them both for the rest of the night and into the next night. He didn't want to take so much she couldn't keep up later. Sookie lay sweating and breathing hard on the bed and he laid gently next to her, letting her catch her breath. He nibbled her neck and ears, tickling her skin with his fangs and his tongue.

"Sookie, rest a bit now. But we have many more promises to fulfill tonight and tomorrow before we go home."

Sookie laughed breathlessly. "Eric, I think you met your promises and then some. I'm only human after all. Any more like that and you'll kill me." She paused and laughed again, "But what a way to go."

Eric raised his head above her, resting on his elbow. "Sookie, my lover, we have not even started fulfilling promises. There is so much I want to show you, to share with you, to do with you and to you. You won't die of powerful orgasms, although the French call it 'le petit d'morte' the little death. And you have yet to taste my blood. You will before the sun comes up."

He leaned in again, a little of her blood still remaining on his lips. She licked the blood off, feeling the metallic taste in her mouth, feeling his mouth pressed to hers again and her body rising to his challenge again. Neither of them could possibly be ready again so soon. But apparently, they were as she turned her body towards him kissing him while she threw her stocking covered leg over his chest spreading her legs across his chest.

Eric moaned as her mouth found his again, her wetness spreading across his bare chest. "I never thought you would allow anyone on top Eric. You are full of surprises."

Eric answered her, his dark eyes taking in hers. "Only you my lover, only you. You are mine now. Say it, Sookie."

Sookie smiled at him, leaned down and kissed him again, gently. Her words were a whisper in his mouth, "I am yours Eric, and you are mine."

_Finis_ (as stands)

A/N: I posted the first chapter of this story this morning (6/28) and had many reviews and story alerts within an hour of posting. I hope the conclusion doesn't disappoint. It wasn't quite as much PWP as I thought it would be, but the show starts very soon, and I'm tired now, so just a little bit this time. You can read more of my Eric/Sookie stories under True Blood in or under CavalierQueen Eric Northman stories. Only a few more hours until showtime! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Not a continuation of Chapters 1 and 2 (sorry, nothing has struck the muse with that quick and dirty story), but more of a vignette of the way I would have liked to have seen Eric and Sookie in 'Scratches…', which over all left me warm with all the appearances of Eric and Sookie and Lafayette, but cold with the whole Marianne trouble- is- brewing, Sam's on-going angst, Tara blowing hot and cold and being completely irresponsible, and well- anything Daphne, Jason, Bill or the FOS people. The pastor's wife reminds me, not in a good way, of a certain tony private university in my hometown who puts out cookie-cutter Stepford sorority sisters that are surprisingly similar to the blonde pastor's wench, right down to the walk, the talk, and the clothing. The book __Pledges__ was about same school and same sororities. I find myself consistently surprised to find Jessica continuing to grow on me. Jessica and Hoyt giggling about his mother's dolls in his closet was a riot, 'I'd die of embarrassment if I wasn't already dead'—classic! And Arlene's babbling on about how her daughter tried to give her son a nose ring was another classic in great lines. Enough commentary and onward to how I would have liked to see the scene. Remember, these chapters are quickly written and published without my usual higher (but not perfect) standard of continuity, grammar, etc. _

* * *

Sookie opened her eyes slightly to take in the image of a strange looking woman with one of those blue medical hat things on her head and glasses. She had on gloves and was doing something to her, something painful. "What kind of doctor are you?" Sookie whispered through her pain.

"The healing kind…" The doctor's voice was not kind, but was gravelly and cold. She almost seemed irritated at being there at all.

Sookie tried to focus behind the doctor and could barely make out Bill leaning against the black and red bar. They were at Fangtasia. Sookie sighed painfully and passed out again into a painless oblivion.

The next time she woke, Bill was sitting in front of her apologizing for what had happened to her. "I am so sorry Sookie," his voice was full of pain and guilt. "I will be right outside, I promise." Sookie felt another hand touch her head, gentle long fingers running through her hair as the person passed by her. They weren't Bill's fingers…and she passed out again.

This time she was ripped to consciousness by her own screams in agony. The doctor was pouring something horrible on her scratches and the pain was causing her to convulse in pain and torment. Bill and Eric came running in, and Bill cringed at the sight of Sookie writhing in pain on the table.

"What are you doing?!" he cried.

"I'm saving her life. If you want her to live, hold her down!" Bill reluctantly moved towards Sookie, her anguish making it almost unbearable for him to hear. Before he knew it, Eric had moved from behind him with vampire speed and bravely taken to holding Sookie down. Eric looked into Sookie's tormented eyes with calm and straightforwardness. There was no weakness in his eyes, no coldness but no real warmth either. Sookie simply saw a frankness that showed no pity or pain for her, but a resolute mind-set that she would not die. If he were in front of her, she knew what Bill's eyes would hold for her: fear, pain, anger, self-loathing, guilt, all things that would not help or reassure her, some of which if she was able to think more clearly she would believe were more about Bill than about her.

Instead, looking into Eric's implacable dark eyes gave her a sense of hope that despite her agony and pain she would live, because Eric simply wouldn't have it any other way. What Eric wanted, Eric got, without fail. Eric's strong arms held her upper body completely still and their eyes remained locked as screams continued to erupt from Sookie's mouth. The doctor finally said she could be fed and then left to heal.

Bill went to Sookie's exhausted and prone body to feed her, while Eric quickly grabbed Bill's wrist. "My blood is older and more powerful. It will heal her more quickly."

Bill looked at the blond man and smirked, "I think not." Eric looked at Sookie and laughed slightly and pulled away. It didn't hurt to try of course.

Eric watched Bill feed Sookie, watched her gulping down Bill's blood with an impassive face. But inside he was…what was he? Jealous? Angry? Frustrated? He never had feelings for breathers, for much of anyone but himself really. And this little spit of a girl brought all kinds of feelings that were just better left unsaid and unfelt. When he told the doctor earlier to forgive Bill because he was a little overattached to his pet, he could have been talking about himself Eric thought ironically. And yet he was the one who went to hold her down while she was being tortured by that witch of a doctor. Bill didn't have the stomach for it, and he was feeling so guilty and afraid for Sookie that he was virtually useless when the doctor needed his help. And Eric found himself stepping in.

Eric's deep but quiet and commanding voice filled the quiet room, "Be careful Bill. You don't want to overcook her." Bill realized that Sookie was taking too much and pulled his wrist away. Sookie looked at him as if he was a life raft and she was drowning. "Thank you," her voice croaked out as she laid her head down on the table. Her eyes drifted to Eric standing slightly behind Bill and she smiled before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Bill left her lying on the table unconscious and went to sleep in Longshadow's coffin in the back. Eric sighed and looked at Sookie lying there so close to death. Her breathing was more stable and her heart rate sounded strong, so the worst was probably over. They would tell more the next night. Ginger would be there to watch over her and would come and get him if anything were to happen. Eric went behind the bar and got a clean wet cloth and returned to Sookie's side. He couldn't leave her lying there with blood drying on her face like that. Her face was too beautiful. She was too pure and innocent, at least compared to most, for her to lay there like some sort of Chuckie doll from the horror movies.

He carefully bathed her face and lips, and cleaned off the blood on her back. His snorted slightly to himself as his fangs extended. Here he was, Sheriff of Area 5, the most powerful and old vampire in the area and he was cleaning blood off of a wounded human. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

He got her a t-shirt and trying to give her as much modesty as possible, which definitely grated against his instincts, he removed her torn and ruined clothes and pulled the clean red Fangtasia t-shirt over her body. He laid her back down gently on her stomach, fanning her hair out beside her, and pulled the blanket he brought from the back to cover her. He sighed as he dimmed the lights to let her sleep. Interesting that while Bill professed so much love for his pet, he never considered any of her comforts. Eric retired to his own room for some sleep. While he normally went home to sleep, tonight, or rather today, he would stay at Fangtasia in case he was needed.

* * *

Sookie woke up drowsily from her sleep trying to remember where she was and how she got there. She moaned a little as she stretched up from the table she had been sleeping on and moved over to a mirror to see how bad the scratches still were. She was pleased when she saw they were gone, and with them she hoped the toxins were as well. She looked a little confused when she saw the shirt she was wearing and the black silk panties, but just shook her head not remembering how she got changed.

Ginger came in carrying some sort of disgusting sandwich for her to eat, talking about how hanging around vamps had helped her lose 37 pounds. If she ate like that, no wonder! Sookie just looked at Ginger, trying to be polite and not look at her like she had just grown two heads as she babbled on about nothing. Sookie's shields were done, downright non-existent by this time, and she caught Ginger's mind when she made the mistake of mentioning Lafayette.

Sookie jumped towards the flighty girl, seizing her shoulder. "Lafayette? What do you know about Lafayette? Is he here?"

Ginger hemmed and hawed trying not to answer as her mind once again spilled about the gun under the cash register. Sookie spun around the bar and pulled the gun, pointing it at Ginger. "TELL ME where he is!"

Soon Ginger was leading Sookie into the basement at Fangtasia. It was dark and unlit except for the light coming from the doorway. Sookie could hear the dripping of water and the stench of body sweat and waste. She gagged as her feet touched the bottom of the stairs. She heard a moan against the wall and ran over to Lafayette. She took in his beaten and bitten body, the bullet hole in his leg, and fury boiled up in her.

"How long have you been here Lafayette?"

"Hey, Sook. How do I look?"

"Terrible!"

"I feel worse. I guess that means I'm not a vampire yet. That's good."

When Ginger couldn't cough up a key, Sookie turned back to Lafayette. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"That'd be great Sook. I thought I might die down here."

"I'll be back Lafayette."

Sookie returned upstairs hanging on to the gun. She could feel herself physically weakening with every movement. Ginger disappeared and Sookie gratefully cradled her head in her arms on the black table top. And that was how Eric found her a few hours later.

Eric walked silently behind Sookie's sleeping form sitting at the table. He lightly touched her hair and she jumped back into consciousness. She stood suddenly and pushed away from him. "Eric!" she yelled in surprise. "Where is Bill?"

Eric looked at her calmly, that insufferable façade of dangerous tranquility on his face. "Bill is still sleeping. He took Longshadow's coffin for the night. He will arise in another hour or so."

"How is it you are up?" Sookie's voice held suspicion and unease at being alone with Eric for any length of time.

"I am very old, Sookie. I do not need as much sleep as the young ones."

Sookie leaped towards him in anger. "What have you done with my friend Lafayette? Why are you keeping him in the basement, bitten and shot and living in his own waste?!"

Eric's voice got very low and dangerous. "He traded sexual services with a vampire named Eddie in exchange for his blood. That is a very serious offense."

"And so you captured him and tortured him for it?" Sookie looked stunned.

"Others would have done far worse…"

Sookie paused soaking up Eric's last words. "And what became of Eddie?"

"He's missing. It appears he was kidnapped and held for his blood. He is probably dead." Eric was still implacable but knew this conversation could lead to terrible results.

"Why isn't the person who kidnapped this vampire Eddie down there? It seems like his or her crime is greater than Lafayette's. Lafayette *traded* services, he didn't *take* from the vampire. One is not equal to the other. Or don't you know who kidnapped Eddie?" Her voice took on a level of disdain even she hadn't been aware of. She should be thanking Eric for saving her life, not condemning him for what is effectively vampire business. But it was her friend down there, and she'd be damned if she let him get away with that.

Eric paused before continuing. "We believe that it was your brother Jason who kidnapped Eddie from his home and took him to his, along with his girlfriend Amy." Eric's voice never rose, even in the face of Sookie's growing hysteria.

Suddenly, the room fell silent and Sookie's breath came in great gasps and her face went white. Eric caught her before her body hit the floor and carried her to a small booth. Her heart was racing too fast and she couldn't seem to get her breath. She must have been to active, too emotional after being so seriously ill. He quickly tore into his wrist and put it to Sookie's lips, feeling her mouth start to move automatically to take his blood in. Soon her eyes drifted open and she looked into his. Her anger and panic was gone and was replaced with some of the unruffled peace and tranquility that was Eric's.

He gently pulled his wrist away from her lips, but she pulled him back to her. Her tongue quickly licked the remaining blood from his wrist, closing the wound. Her eyes were heated and her eyelids half closed as she watched Eric. He slowly moved to her mouth, his own tongue slowly licking the spilt blood off her lips and corners of her mouth. Sookie breathed deeply as he pulled away, unaware she had even been holding her breath.

He repositioned her in his lap, making her more comfortable and keeping her face and eyes with his. She started to speak, slowly, almost drunkenly. "Your blood is different than Bill's."

"Yes, I am much older and my blood is more powerful."

"It also tastes like chocolate cherries and port."

Eric laughed, thinking that was quite funny. "I take it you like chocolate cherries and port?"

Sookie's eyes drifted closed for a moment, "Hmm…yeah…"

He sat there holding this amazing woman-child who wasn't even aware of her own power. And Eric admitted in the dark recesses of his mind that she just might have some power over him as well.

Sookie's eyes opened again, clearer this time and looked straight at him while she adjusted herself more comfortably. Eric was pleased she didn't try to leave his embrace, just shift herself around a bit. "So I think before I collapsed, you were saying that you believed Jason kidnapped this vampire Eddie."

"That is what the evidence is showing, yes."

"So why haven't you captured him and thrown him down into that horrid basement?"

"It is more complex."

"Complex," Sookie stated unbelieving. "If you believe Jason has committed even worse crimes than Lafayette then why haven't you found him and done something terrible to him too?"

"He is *your* brother. It makes a difference."

"You are saying that you are not going to hurt Jason because he is my idiot brother?"

Eric paused and looked away and then returned his gaze to Sookie. "Yes, that is what I am saying."

Sookie and Eric looked at each other as moments passed. "Eric, you said earlier that others would have done much worse than the whole basement turn-wheel torture thing. Why didn't you?"

"Have no false illusions Miss Stackhouse. I can be at least as terrible as my other counterparts. More ruthless, more violent, and more cruel, but while I can be, I see no need to be on a regular basis. If we save the Big Bad for the more serious crimes, then as vampires we can be more successful in the world around us. It just makes good business sense."

Sookie looked at him and smiled slightly in recognition, "Ah… yes. Good business sense. And that is why you haven't taken my brother into your medieval torture chamber? Good business."

"You Miss Stackhouse, can be very key to our business. We would not want the complication of harming your brother if we can avoid it. But it doesn't mean that he will never be brought to justice. Simply being your brother cannot protect him forever."

Sookie's lips had turned into a tight line. "I want you to release Lafayette, now. He is no longer your prisoner."

Eric started to respond when Bill walked in the room and yelled, moving with vampire speed to seize Sookie from Eric's arms.

"Bill!" Both Bill and Eric were growling, their fangs extended. "Stop it!" Sookie screamed.

Sookie edged her body between the two vampires, a thought crossing her mind about what a stupid thing that was to do, before she did it anyway. Her arms pushed against both of them, and while they could have snapped her arms or her body in half, both of them stopped their movement towards each other while she was there.

"Stop it both of you! Bill, Eric helped heal me more tonight. Eric, stop fighting with Bill." Sookie was a mad as either of them had ever seen her. "I am not some bone for you two dogs to fight over. Stop it or I am going home!"

Both men pulled back and just glared at each other. Sookie turned back to Eric intending to pick up the conversation where they left off. "Eric, you will release Lafayette to me. Bill and I will take him home and you will leave him alone from now on."

Eric growled at her with his fangs extended. "I do not like being told what I will do, little girl."

Sookie held her ground thinking he wouldn't actually hurt her. "I am not a 'little girl' and you will do what I ask."

Eric hissed in her face and Sookie slapped him hard across his, his face hardly moving under her blow. Eric smirked, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better now. And I must say," his eyes moving up and down her body, remembering how it had felt to hold just a few moments ago, "that color really does suit you."

"Go to Hell, Eric."

Eric laughed and then gestured towards his office. "I have probably already been there. Let's go into my office to continue this conversation shall we?" Eric led the way back to his office, with Sookie walking between Eric and Bill.

Eric leaned against his desk and explained to Sookie what he needed her to do. "You want me to go to Dallas to help these vamps find out what happened to this really old vampire, even older than you."

Eric very calmly answered her with a "Yes. I would pay all your expenses of course."

Sookie looked at him with her lips pursed. "I'll go to Dallas and help your friends, but I want you to release Lafayette tonight and leave him alone in the future, I want $5000, and you'll pay all my expenses."

Bill spoke up. "No Sookie! You almost died last night. I am not going to allow you to go to Dallas to help some vampires we don't even know. It is too dangerous."

"Bill, I can think and talk for myself, thank you. Besides, I've missed a lot of work lately and I need a driveway."

Bill frowned and then looked back to Eric. "She'll go for $10,000, Lafayette's release, and I go with her."

Eric looked up with a quick "No!"

Sookie responded with an equally quick, "Yes, $10,000 and Bill goes with me. Otherwise it's a deal breaker."

Eric looked at Sookie, surprise, pride, and an unknown heat present in his eyes. "You surprise me, and that is rare for a breather. And Bill is right, you should not be alone. It isn't safe. I will go with you as well."

This time it was Bill's turn to exclaim "No!"

Sookie's eyes never left Eric's despite Bill's complaint. "Fine. The three of us go to Dallas, you pay me $10,000, and you let Lafayette go right now. Do we have a deal?"

Eric barely moved his head to nod in agreement, "We leave tonight. I'll make the travel arrangements."

At that moment the door to Eric's office was kicked open and Lafayette's damaged body was thrown in. Sookie immediately went to him and stroked his cheek. "Lafayette, we're going to take you home."

When Eric came to kneel beside Lafayette Sookie gracefully stood and watched what transpired between the vampire and the hurt man, but did not understand it. Eric stood up and walked past Sookie and leaned against his desk again.

Bill picked up Lafayette and walked out the door with him, not looking back leaving Sookie behind with Eric for a short time. Sookie just looked at Eric while Eric brought his eyes to hers, neither saying anything but both thinking a lot of things. Sookie finally shook her head briefly and walked towards Eric.

She ran her thumb across his lips lightly, while he playfully nipped at it. They were both surprised by their mutual boldness, especially since they had spent so much of the last couple of hours fighting. Sookie smiled slightly at him and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life, and I suspect it was you who took care of me and cleaned me up. Thank you for that too. And while I despise what you have done to Lafayette, thank you for releasing him to me and for not taking my brother." And her smiled turned slightly wicked as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Chocolate cherries and port are my favorite flavor."

He grinned as she pulled away and turned to follow Bill out.

* * *

And here are a few scenes/lines I would like to see if this thread was followed:

Sookie and Bill enter their posh hotel suite and Sookie looks around in pleased surprise. On the center dining table she finds a 'guest basket' full of fresh fruit, chocolate covered cherries, port and a bottle of champagne. Bill wanders over and asked in a less than pleased voice, "This is a hotel that caters to vampires. Why would they leave such a strange guest basket?" Sookie responds her voice sounding as if she is the cat that ate the canary. "Perhaps they knew a human travelled with you." She smiled to herself knowing perfectly well who had left the basket.

_"Sookie, have you ever been to Dallas before?" asked Eric. _

_"Yeah, once when I went on a field trip for school and we went to Six Flags. We stayed at this hotel. I remember the round ball at the top." (A/N: no one in their right mind would stay in downtown Dallas if they were going to Six Flags. It is miles and miles away and the traffic makes it seem doubly so, but hey, it's ficition right?)_

_"And what did you think of it then?"_

_"Dallas is ok, a lot of glass, gas, and crass. It is basically a city built on concrete for as far as the eye can see. And it's hot, really really hot. But I'm not surprised that this hotel went in for serving the vamp clientele…I remember the food in their fancy restaurant in the ball in the sky was really horrible. But the bar is nice, nicer at night than the day. After all, who wants to know your hotel is basically sitting in the middle of a train yard?"_

And upon returning to Bon Temps… it is the middle of the afternoon and the limo is bringing Sookie home. She is alone for the first time since before they left for Dallas and she is thinking about how she has once again been beaten up, taken advantage of, how Bill abandoned her for his maker, and how Eric once again rode in on his white stallion to save her…Oh what a tangled web we weave. She doesn't notice they are close to her home until the driver stops to let her out of the car. She is surprised to find that where there was nothing but pitting gravel and potholes leading up to her home before, now is a smooth concrete from the highway exit all the way to her front door. A small parking area is in back and the front also has a small and well done circular driveway. And plants and flowers and even a few birdbaths and fountains have been added. She turns circles as she looks around her in surprise, when the driver hands her a card before unloading her bags and putting them inside the front door. She tips the driver and walks inside, glad to be home once again and swearing that this time she really won't leave again. She sits on the sofa and takes a look at the writing. She is certain it is Eric's and she pauses before she opens the note. Taking a deep breath, she unfolds the card and reads his words to her.

"_Lover- I hope you find the driveway acceptable. _

_If it is not, we'll have them rip it out and do it again,_

_this time to your specifications. And I look forward to seeing you again soon,_

_Humbly yours, E—"_

Sookie snorted. Like Eric had ever been humble. And then another paper fell from the card, a private check from Eric Northman made out to Sookie Stackhouse for $10,000. Apparently the driveway was a bonus from Eric. She smiled slightly amused as she walked into the kitchen for some water. She looked at the kitchen table and her grin spread as she saw what was waiting for her there. A large basket full of chocolate covered cherries, sweet and very old port wine with two crystal port glasses and a bottle of champagne with two crystal flutes. There was a note pinned to the basket suggesting she check the fridge…it was filled with frozen cherry and chocolate covered bon bons. Sookie laughed out loud delightedly. And he had sent *two* glasses to go with each drink. Perhaps that meant he might be joining her?

* * *

A/N: Disclaimers- I never finished book 2, so despite my plethora of knowledge about Dallas, I do not know what hotel they supposedly stayed at or if it was even a real place. My choice of the Hyatt Regency is based on it as a common and well-recognized Dallas landmark. Also, I know that Bill abandons Sookie for Loreena, but am unsure exactly where that comes in...during or post Dallas. I speed read through the books just looking for the places that Eric are mentioned so I know I miss alot of cannon. But seeing as how TPTB on TrueBlood have seemed to abandon cannon, I figure I can get away with it here. At least I hope they don't do the so very cliche thing and go out to Southfork. Some readers probably don't even know what Southfork is/was, but it continues to be a very popular destination for tourists. 'Ya'll cum back now, ya' hear!' And no, almost no one in Dallas talks that that, really. And we don't drive around in Cadillacs with horns on the hoods, and no one has an oil well in their backyard. We do have big houses, big cars, we eat out more times per week per capita than NYC (true fact), there are still those who still wear big hair and lots of big diamonds before dusk and have to carve their make-up off with a knife every night, and people care a great deal about 'what the neighbors would think.' And still, I'd move home in a heartbeat, if only for family, familiarity, Mexican food, and BBQ.


	4. Chapter 4

The Agony and the Ecstasy

Author's Note:

**This is a notice that my stories will be going on hiatus for several weeks, maybe a month. Here is the reason why, if you are inclined to read it.**

* * *

Sometimes one such as myself find they are in need of a serious break to recover their sanity. If you haven't read my profile, I am bipolar. Many creative and influential people are and have been bipolar including Jim Carrey, Robert Downey, Jr., Carrie Fischer, Vivien Leigh, Beethoven , Francis Ford Coppola, Sting, Sylvia Plath, Mark Twain, Poe, Van Gogh, and Winston Churchill. Some of the names you may recognize because of the tragic lives they have led, and others the lives where they have overcome what I call the _**Agony and the Ecstasy**_ of being bipolar. I am in no way comparing my experience or talent with theirs, just giving examples of those with the disorder.

For me, the Ecstasy (mania) allows one's mind to be freed from all normal constraints and embrace creative magic for oneself and for the benefit of others. Being in the hours, days, and weeks of a manic episode lends one to little or no sleep but with enough energy to get amazing things done. I feel like Super Woman who can do anything including fighting off speeding bullets with her cool wrist bracelets. Writing five chapters over 3 days for example, or unpacking 6 large boxes of moving stuff in the middle of the night, or organizing the thousands of books my children have by topic at 3am. Or my personal favorite, waxing my eyebrows at 12:30 in the morning in the dark because I absolutely *had* to (I don't recommend this!).

As the Ecstasy is at its peak or is changing into the Agony, I have a constant need to clean, to organize, to adjust, and to spend money. Anything even a centimeter off can be the source of obsession and an uncontrollable need to fix it. I can spend thousands of dollars in a matter of hours, which if we had the money it might not be so bad. But, since we are both unemployed, that is a problem. My house is spotless, mostly, although my OCD has kicked in to an extreme level. I also write and write and write, sometimes never leaving my laptop or my bed all day. I forget to eat, sleep, or do anything that a normal person might be inclined to do.

As the Ecstasy turns into Agony, passionate interest turns into consuming obsession. TV shows I once enjoyed become too highly stimulating for me to watch. Writing stories I love again becomes too highly stimulating and I begin to write scenes and stories in my head throughout the night instead of sleeping. During the Ecstasy and the slippery slope into Agony, 20 minutes to 2 ½ hours of sleep might be all I get in a 24 hour period time. And my mind is good with that. But alas, after a while my body gives out. Once reached, the Agony is a time of extreme darkness, loss of hope, catatonia, cutting off of all relationships, closing myself away in a cave of my own making, and eventually becoming unsafe for myself. These periods can last a very long time, and ALWAYS follow an extensive and high manic episode.

All of this being said, a choice was presented to me today by my physician as I walked his office unable to sit still, talking rapidly, and banging my head on his door. He could admit me into the hospital to monitor my behavior and begin a new drug regimen that I have been very opposed to, but at this point have little say in the matter. OR, I could go home, deescalate at home, cutting off all the things that cause my obsessions and my mania and have my husband manage my medications ( I tend to be lax about medicines and eating, my very very bad). Of course, here it is 2:20am PST and I'm awake, typing on my computer where I was assured this new medicine would knock me out to get some sleep. Yeah, right, like all the other medicines didn't do either.

Obviously, I did not choose the hospital route, although that may still come to pass. For now, part of my plan to recover some level of normalcy is to cease writing for what I hope is only thirty days or so, cut off alerts and reviews that come into my inbox from . They are entirely too addictive, it's like 'givin' ho-ho's to a diabetic' (nod to Tara in True Blood). I currently only have three stories I consider to be active: _While Awaiting Sunday_ (True Blood_), Paradise Within…Happier Far_ (True Blood), and _The King, The Duke, and the Lady_ (The Tudors). Two of these stories, especially Paradise Within requires constant thought and planning . I do have a plan for Paradise Within now and am excited to write it. But, while I may outline and plan it out, I will not be writing anything for some time. Think Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series (did anyone notice the nod to him in the word 'tapestry' in the last few chapters?) meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer as imagined by John Milton in Paradise Lost. Yeah, for real.

Since I am turning alerts and Private Messaging off on , you can still reach me through my email which is available on my profile page. I look forward to hearing from any or all of you while I take my little hiatus. Be sure to keep your favorite stories marked with story alerts so you don't miss the next chapters in each story.

Thank you for your constant readership. You are really the reason I keep going and encourage my desire to make a 'most excellent' story for you. After this break, I am sure you will see a better focus and greater stability and faster updates than in the recent past. I hope you will hang around to finish the ride.

Renee

CavalierQueen

"_What in me is dark, Illumine;_

_What is low raise and support._

_What though the field be lost? _

_All is not lost; the unconquerable Will,_

_And courage never to submit or yield:_

_And what is else not to be overcome?"_

_Paradise Lost, Book I 22-23,105-106, 108-109, John Milton_


	5. Chapter 5

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: Another Quickie Vignette. I haven't even proofed it very well. Remember I try to write as little of Bill (well, ok, none of Bill) as I can get away with because bad boys rule. (My husband added that as a little funny-I decided to leave it in :-)__) Stephen Moyers shouldn't quit his day job, at least not for singing. And thanks to everyone who has so graciously welcomed me back. It's good to be back!_

* * *

Eric was driving more than his usually reckless self as he headed from the suburbs of Highland Park back into downtown to the Hotel Carmella. He was furious with Isabella and Stan, the two idiots that Godric had surrounded himself with. Stan's big plan was to annihilate the Fellowship of the Sun. Even Sookie could guess that was a very bad plan. It would cause a war between the vampires and humans that would bring both societies down upon themselves.

As usual Eric had very little to say. The music playing on the expensive sound system sounded old and like something she might hear on a Loreena McKinnett CD. It was slow and melodious and sung in a language she didn't know.

Nervously, she tried to break the tension by asking Eric, "Is this music something from home?"

"Yes."

Great, they were going monosyllabic.

"Is it very old?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what they are singing about?"

"No."

It wasn't a long drive from Isabella's home, but given the conversation, or lack thereof, it was tedious. Eric gave the keys to his convertible Mercedes to the valet and stalked into the hotel, leaving Sookie standing on the curb. Ok, that hadn't gone very well. The whole night hadn't gone very well. Eric was angry that Godric had disappeared. He was angry with Godric's lieutenants, and she was sure he was hoping in similar case his lieutenants would be smarter and wiser than these two ambitious clowns. And for some reason she thought he might be angry with her, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine why.

She came inside the lobby only to watch Eric's back enter the elevator, which she managed to catch as someone held it for her. He didn't speak to her, but got off on the same floor as she did. Apparently, their rooms were some place close together. It made sense since it was just the two of them on this trip. He probably wanted to protect her as much as he could. Sure, Eric thinking of anyone other than himself. Ha! That was a laugh.

As he started to rush away from her again, she grabbed his arm, only temporarily stopping him.

"Eric, are you mad at me? If you are, I'm sorry. I tried to stay quiet at the house. You know I can't read a vampire's mind. I'm not even sure why I was there."

Even in the ultimate stillness of a vampire, Sookie felt him relax slightly. "It's not you, Sookie. Those people were idiots. This is dangerous enough for you to only have a plan where you cannot be protected. And that guy Stan… how could Godric have ever turned him?"

Sookie ignored the comment about Stan and looked at Eric. "So you are afraid something is going to happen to me at the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"There will be no one to protect you, Sookie."

"Eric, there has never been anyone to protect me and I've done pretty good so far. And they won't know that I can read their minds. And if I'm not back, you'll have a good idea where I'll be when you wake up. Are you going to sulk in your room now?"

Eric gave a slight grumpy noise and turned away from her. "I do not sulk Sookie. I hunt instead." Once again he left her standing in the hallway alone while he walked away from her.

* * *

An hour later, Sookie found herself in the lobby of Hotel Carmella. She knew she looked like vampire bait and she didn't care. She was in Dallas and she wasn't going to sit in her room and miss out on being here, even she would only see little of it. She didn't dare leave the Hotel, so the posh and open bar would have to do. She wore a white dress with small straps pressing her ample bosom up. The dress fit like a glove until the waist and then it flared out and swished against her hips. She loved the look of the dress against her tan and oiled body.

The lobby was full of women and men who were there to please the customers. They were like hookers, but didn't have to take their clothes off. Sookie found it disgusting. She saw Eric sitting on a large couch, his face buried in a girl's neck. She was 'oohing' and 'ahhing' while he sucked on her neck from behind. After a few moments she watched Eric pull away from the girl and look disappointed. She watched some discussion between the two and then the girl switched tactics pretending she was fighting against him. Eric once again pushed her away, paid the girl and she left.

Sookie walked up behind him and without him even turning around he greeted her with his deadpan, "Hello, Sookie."

"How'd you know it was me?" Sookie asked as she sat on the edge of the large couch.

"I always know when you are around." He was watching the fireplace, staring off into space. Sookie was just glad she had gotten more than a one word answer.

"Well, Eric, seems like you are striking out tonight. That was a disgraceful display of feeding as I have ever seen. And you, reduced to having to pay for it. Maybe it is just you and a True Blood to bury your frustrations." She was not very nicely teasing him, a little payback at how poorly he had treated her earlier.

Eric looked away from the fire towards Sookie. "You look like vampire bait tonight Sookie. Are you hoping to service some vampire?"

Sookie snorted. "Not. I just thought that since I might die tomorrow and you don't seem interested in showing me around Dallas, and knowing you would be really really pissed if I left the hotel, I would see more of it than my very nice room and mini-bar. So here I am."

"Causing a scene you don't even realize you are causing."

"Whatever. You are a thousand years old. You can handle whatever 'scene' I might cause."

"If I chose to, you are correct. But perhaps I would just leave you to your own devices."

"I doubt that Eric. You need me for at least one more day." Sookie said sarcastically.

Eric looked at her again. He wasn't sure what she was, but she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, even if he would never let her know it. He had saved Lafayette for her, he was here to protect her, and he had saved her life from whatever that bull-man creature was. And he would continue to protect her as long as he was able, preferring her to not know it.

"Be careful Sookie. You tease me, but it is like baiting a bear."

"Yeah, yeah. After that shameful display of your bear-like abilities, I think it might be more like baiting a Koala, all sweet and fuzzy and very delicate." Sookie knew she probably had gone too far with that comment, but she just couldn't find it in her to stop her mouth. Eric's face became cruel and she became frightened at the sudden change.

He silently grabbed her arm almost ripping it out of its socket. She was helpless to do anything but follow him and he pulled her into a small closet, locking the door behind them. He pressed her body against the wall with his own, holding her arms above her head with one hand.

"I am hardly a Koala Sookie and you know it. I am a grizzly and I can eat you alive if I so desire it."

She looked up into his face, her eyes daring him to do it. She found she enjoyed feeling somewhat powerless against the power that was Eric. He had her body pinned and her hands held above her head. "You could, but you won't."

She could feel him through his denim jeans, he was hard and he pressed against her. She was sure she might have bruises the next day. "You are very cocky tonight, Miss Stackhouse. Why is that?"

Sookie laughed in his face. "You need me and you would never take me by force. You don't have to, right? Women fall at your feet begging for your attentions. Well, except for that pro you dismissed unsatisfied earlier."

"You are so sure of yourself." He bent over her body, continuing to crush her body between the wall and him. "You want me. I can tell."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not one of your trollops. I would never beg." Her sarcasm was now approaching a dangerous level. She knew perfectly well he could smell her arousal, even more so in this tiny room.

Eric laughed rather cruelly. "I would never want you if you begged Sookie. And you are right, you never would. But…" his hand went down between the two of them, hiking her white flowing skirt up, crushing it between their bodies, "you just might tease the bear enough to bring it out to brawl with you. But you should know that no humans ever survive a Grizzly attack. This isn't _The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams_. This bear bites back." His fingers pushed aside her tiny underwear and he pushed first one of his long fingers and then another inside her heated and wet channel. He hooked his fingers as he removed them and was rewarded with a gasp from her. She was tight and likely a virgin and it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from driving himself into her.

He brought his fingers out and let her dress fall down around them before he again crushed himself against her body. He lifted his fingers to his nose and smelled her sweet arousal, and brushed the wetness along his lips. Then he took his long fingers coated in the shiny thin substance and put them against Sookie's lips. She licked his fingers tentatively and then, never taking her eyes off of his, took his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them deeply. Sookie was rewarded with another crushing press from Eric along with a low moan she was sure he hadn't made in some time.

Once she was finished licking her own cum off of his fingers, his breathing had increased as had hers. The top of her dress was exposing just the tops of her hard nipples and Eric's mouth leaned down to suck on each one, bringing a gasp and a moan from Sookie.

Eric raised his head from her bosom that heaved from his touch. He looked into her eyes and said in a very low voice, "I am going to take your blood if you don't stop me now, Sookie. You must be sure, and in this case, I want it freely offered."

Sookie smiled snarkily back at him, "You mean I don't have to fake it, like your pro out there."

"You will not have to fake it, Sookie. That I can promise. I can take you to the highest of heights or I can take you to fulfill your fears. And either choice can be yours. But you must stop me now before I cannot stop on my own."

Sookie looked at him, considering her options. "And which would you prefer Eric? You said earlier when you were angry like you were you hunted. Would you like to take me as if by hunt? Or would you like to take me as the virgin I am? Which will meet _your_ needs?"

Eric groaned and put either hand on either side of Sookie's head, leaning his forehead against hers. He leaned his mouth down towards hers, pressing his lips lightly against hers, using his tongue to open her mouth to his. His tongue danced with hers, his fangs extending, and she intentionally allowed her tongue to be cut by his sharp fangs, letting his mouth just have a taste of her blood.

Eric captured her hands and arms and held them between her body and the wall. He then lowered his mouth to hers prompting her to open to his again. She was his prisoner, held captive between his body and the wall. Her breast heaved in either fear or fright or in lust and passion. It didn't really matter to him. He broke from his kiss with her and tangled one hand in her hair insistently pulling her head back so her neck was exposed. His mouth moved down from her lips to her neck and that rapidly pulsing artery that pounded there, but he passed by it as he felt her tense up thinking he would invade her there. No, that was not his plan. Having both of his hands occupied holding her captive, he used his sharp teeth to yank and tear away the cloth that kept her breasts from spilling from her corset.

His mouth fell onto her heaving chest, pulling and tugging at her darkened nipples. She was breathing hard and with every sharp pull he elicited a moan, and she pushed herself even harder against him. It was as he had hoped: she wanted to push her body into his just as he wanted to consume her as well. If they both consumed each other as it felt they would, there would be nothing but a pile of ash of what was left of their passion.

He yanked her around so that her face and bare nipples and breasts were now facing the wood wall. She turned her face to his and he bent his mouth down taking her mouth as if he _were_ a grizzly bear and she was his last meal. He still held her hands above her and as she struggled against him, he just made his grip harder. No, he would have her virginity, tonight just her blooded virginity, and he would also have her as a hunted reward. She turned his neck towards him, trying to tempt him with the obvious but he wanted something more. There was a more sensitive place on a woman's body to take blood from and less likely to be seen by outsiders.

He bent his tall body down overwhelming hers, pressing his very hard denim covered staff against her tight small bottom. That would have to wait for another day, another time. For now, taking her blood would have to do. He arched his tall body twisting his captive slowly to almost face him. He lowered his mouth, fangs fully extended, to her breast once again but this time he leaned his face back before lowering his fanged mouth to her distended and almost purple hardened nipple. Sookie screamed against Eric's shoulder as Eric's teeth punctured one of her most sensitive areas. She was overwhelmed by the natural erotic sensation of a man pulling hard on her nipples, but pulling blood from there as well…well she was seeing spots in front of her eyes. He had said he could take her to the highest highs. Sookie found herself jealously wondering just how many women he had been in just this position with. He finally released her, licking up whatever spilled blood there might have been, his rough tongue continuing the aftershocks that had powered through her body as he drank from her breast.

Eric was silent as he helped her right her clothes, giving nothing away of what they had just shared.

Sookie looked up at him, her innocence practically glowing in the low lighted closet. "Eric," she nervously started, "is this something you would have done with one of those pros out there? If they had done that with you would it have met your needs?"

Eric gave her a small smile and pulled her out of the closet and into a thankfully empty elevator. He pushed the button to their floor, the mirrors capturing Eric's still face and Sookie's uncomfortable one. She was definitely not feeling cocky now. In fact she wasn't even sure what had gotten into her.

Eric walked her to her room without even being told which room it was and waited for her to open the door. She entered, half expecting, half fearing that he would follow behind her. Instead he gave her a kiss on her carotid artery and then again on her forehead.

"Go to sleep now, Sookie. You have a long day tomorrow. And do not leave your room again tonight. I will know."

She nodded quietly and started to close the door but then she heard Eric say one more thing that she didn't catch. "What did you say Eric? I didn't hear you."

Eric replied, half turning to face Sookie. "The music you heard tonight in the car. They were singing about eternal love and the pain of loss. Be careful tomorrow Sookie. I could not lose you." Then he turned away and walked slowly to his room.

TBC

* * *

A/N: These are only continued if the TB writers give me something to work with. It they continue to have Eric be a subtle hero and work towards trying to 'acquire' her from Bill we'll do a big YEAH! However, if they do not, or if they don't start sexing it up between Eric and Sookie at least to a low simmer, it just might give me more to work with.


	6. Chapter 6

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 5**

Let's have a little fun… Several people (well, ok two, maybe three) have suggested that I should become a writer for TB. That is very flattering but not for me…the pressure must be amazing. I decided that while we wait for tonight's show, I would write a piece as to how that might look (for your amusement only)… I'm sure the writers of TB really will catch on soon and all will be well with our fair-haired lovers. Of course, hope is not a strategy.

**To start with, why it would not work for me to be a writer for TB…**

******Charleen Harris would hate me. Sort of like she apparently has grown to hate her own characters

******I would _Kill Bill_…something like _Kill Bill Pt. 3_ with Sookie taking getting Ninja on Bill's ass (eee yah…)

******I would never allow Stephen Moyers to sing…oh that's right, he would be dead anyway.

******FOS would be gone. Oops that means Jason would be too. A man can only travel so far on 0% body fat and 8 pack abs. One really has to have at least two-brain waves to rub together

******The blonde sorority-chickie-wifey to the head FOS guy's teeth would fall out and she'd get a bad hair color job, ending up looking like The Joker

******Maryanne, Tara, and Eggs would be history. Enough with the Caligula-styled orgies with the black eyes. They have really GOT to be stretching to find all those positions without actually showing anything.

******Gone would be anything Daphne

**Why I might make a great writer for TB…**

******I would change Sookie's name. I mean really, who has a name of Sookie? (sorry ahead of time if you do…) I've lived in the South my whole life and never heard that name before. Hard to take anyone seriously named Sookie (Suukee). With a name like that, how could she be anything but a waitress?

******I'd _Kill Bill_, enough said

******Eric and Sookie would find their true love together and have sex, really really hot sex

******Pam would be a regular character, in Manolo pumps in every color to match her Ralph Lauren in every color

******Eric and Sookie would have sex in a closet (I liked my last vignette)

******The old Lafayette would be back and dealing his mouthy shit to anyone and everyone

******Eric and Sookie would have very hot sex in the shower

******There would be more Jessica (she has grown on me this season)

******Eric and Sookie would have sex you could get arrested for in Louisiana (well, technically not in

the last 20 years or so, but if they caught you, bad things might happen)

******Sam would get laid and actually have to take his pants off (trivia…did you notice on the pool table scene he still has his jeans on?)

******Eric and Sookie would have sex some other hot way that we haven't described yet. She'd end up with bite marks in that very special place vampire's like on a woman's body, and we'd get to watch, in a tasteful well lit sort of way, not in a porn sort of way.

******Sam would meet a really nice girl that doesn't die and isn't bad, and isn't Sookie either

******Alexander Skarsgaard's name would move up in the credits behind (behind…ha, ha) Anna Paquin

******And last but not least, Eric and Sookie would have sex with Eric singing "I wanna do bad things to you" and doing just that.

_A/N: Maybe this wasn't as funny as I thought it was when I wrote it at 7:00 am this morning, without coffee. I still wrote it anyway. And please don't turn me in for breaking any 'rules' on this site that may or may not exist of this sort of thing. They might take away my right to write on this site. In a way, it is a 'vignette'. Looking forward to tonight. Glad to be back, although I might be just a tad manic right now. Paradise Within Book One is finished now, so you might check it out for more E/S sex. If you are just looking for more sex written by me and aren't attached to it being between E/S, you might check out my story on The Tudors. Those boys are very bad, but it's good to be King!_

_I'd throw this idea out to anyone interested (if you think it is a bad idea, email me back. Enough 'bad ideas' then I won't do it) but if others of you have short 'vignettes' you'd like to share (you write, you edit, I'll add it to the story with your name credited) we can do that too. Or you can just wait for me to get 'inspired.' Remember I get review alerts but nothing else, including PM's so you have to email me if you want to talk. If you have a little vignette you'd like to share, you can email me the file (.docx or .rtf work well) and I'll upload it. I won't edit and I won't beta…you are on your own. Renee_


	7. Chapter 7

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Sorry I didn't get anything written for the previous Sunday's episode. I've gotten a little behind, plus if you recall, I tire of the whole Tara, Eggs, Maryann orgy stuff and it just seems like that goes on and on and on… However, this past Sunday's show was full of promise for these little vignettes _(Dictionary (2) vignette: a brief scene from a movie or play…NOT intended to link together)_ so here are a few of my thoughts and ideas that might have been done slightly different in my mind. And in this particular case and against my own rules (they *are* my rules after all), I have brought Bill back from the dead (where else would he come back from if in my stories he simply doesn't exist? How existential is that?). I do so only to show what a scmuck he is and as a foil for our tall, blond hero Eric: _Dictionary (2) foil: a useful or interesting contrast to something. _P.S. I'm feeling really snarky tonight so bear with me. If I offend, well, be friendly and chalk it up to pain pills. Let's just hope I don't actually post anything post-surgery in a few weeks.  I might do something stupid like bring back Daphne or something. PPS: This could be a long one since I will group all vignettes from this episode into one chapter. PPPS: At the end, I'll mention my suggestions for best lines. There were some great ones in this episode.

**

* * *

**

Vignette #1

Sookie was surprised when someone pulled Gabe off of her while he was trying to rip her dress off. She thought she couldn't have more frightened until she turned around and saw someone snap Gabe's neck and drop him to the floor. She sat there on the floor, her dress half torn, staring up at the very pale man in a very pale shirt, but with black tattoos on his arm and chest. "Godric?" Sookie asked, pretty sure the man who stood in front of her was the Sheriff of Texas.

Godric closed his eyes feeling another vampire's presence. Sookie immediately stood, her dress open, calling "Bill!?"

"No. Come to me my child. I am down here."

Eric appeared at the now open gate to the door. He quickly assessed the scene and then went on bended knee in front of Godric. "You should not have sent these humans after me." Godric chastised him.

"I did not know it was a trap. We were looking for you."

Godric nodded his head in Hugo's direction, his collapsed body lying at his feet. "This is your traitor."

Sookie spoke up moving towards Eric and Godfric. "He is a spy for the Fellowship, Eric. He is the one who told them about me at the airport and the one who led us into this trap."

For the first time, Eric looked at Sookie with his full attention. He saw a woman who may have been frightened a few moments ago but now stood before him unafraid but also with her dress almost ripped off. At his stare she looked down and quickly started to button the torn dress but her fingers were trembling. Eric walked slowly towards her, not wanting to scare her, and took over the buttoning. There was no salvaging of the dress, but with most of the buttons closed she was mostly covered. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. The jacket swamped her tiny body but hopefully it would provide her a little more comfort.

Sookie looked up at him, surprise in her face and her eyes. She had never known Eric to be so kind, or perhaps she had never noticed it before. "Thank you Eric." She looked at him puzzled and then the sirens and lights started flashing.

Godric spoke, "Take your human and leave. But shed no blood on the way out."

Sookie spoke up in surprise. "I am not his human."

Godric looked at her for a moment, surprised that she would take this particular instant to declare such a thing to someone she didn't even know.

"Are you sure, my child?" Godric said in that quiet peaceful voice, a slight challenge in his voice.

Eric impatiently interrupted. "I will not leave your side. They want to…"

"I know what they want." Godric said quietly. "You must take her and leave."

Eric looked at Godric once again but obeyed his master's command. Sookie flew through the open door while Eric put a hand on her back protectively as they ran out of the basement.

**

* * *

**

Vignette #2

Eric and Sookie found themselves trapped in a small room and still inside the church. They watched as the congregation left the building, women and children being ushered out while the men grabbed stakes and silver chain to protect the flock.

Eric looked at the situation from a tactical point of view. "I can get you out of here in seconds."

"No, Eric. There are women and children out there. Plus, Godric said to shed no blood."

Eric turned and looked at her in frustration and then back at the men gathering at the door that led outside. Sookie said quietly, "He was your maker." It was a statement, not a question.

Eric once again turned to look at her, staring into her big eyes. "Don't speak of things you don't understand."

"You love him don't you?"

Eric looked at her in silence and then spoke quietly, "Don't speak of things I don't understand."

Eric started to leave their hiding place and Sookie placed a careful arm on his bare one. "Eric please," she begged him.

He leaned towards her ear, breathing in the still fresh scent of her hair. He allowed himself to close his eyes for an instant. He had never been so close, and she had never seemed so fragile. He whispered in her ear, "Trust me."

Her big doe eyes looked into his, hers pooling with tears, wanting to believe him. He leaned in again, this time touching her ear with his soft lips. "Trust me…" She knew he meant more than just at this moment in time and she felt her knees go weak and pulled his jacket around her even tighter, smelling his cologne and scent on it. Sookie swallowed hard as she watched Eric assume an entirely different persona with his shoulders hunched and a big stupid smile on his face and walk out into the foyer.

A/N: The scene above was a perfect scene and was hard to improve upon. I just built the heat a little (a little), but really, as close to a perfect E/S moment they have managed this season so far.

**

* * *

**

Vignette #3

Sookie led Eric to another exit. "We can get out through the sanctuary."

A sing-song voice came over the loud speakers. "No, you can't."

The congregation surrounded Eric and Sookie while Eric tried to protect Sookie. He could take out the whole room in seconds, but she begged him not to.

Steve Newlin started spouting his psycho-religious nonsense when Sookie spoke up. "Godric is gone! Let us go."

"One vampire is as good as another, and we have another one right here. All we need is the sunrise and we'll have our own bonfire just like we planned."

Eric moved forward towards Newlin, his arms extended in supplication. Sookie could not believe what she was seeing and tried to pull Eric back. Instead, Eric turned and looked deep into her eyes, reminding her of the 'Trust me' moment they had shared just a few moments before. Sookie helplessly let him go, sadness and pain on her face.

Eric allowed himself to be tied down with silver and the pain where the silver touched his skin was apparent on his face and in his snarls. Smoke puffed off of him as the silver burned and weakened him. Sookie desperately fought the arms that held her, trying to get to Eric. Eric spoke through his pain, "I gladly sacrifice myself for Godric's life and the girl's."

"As the girl said, vampire, Godric is gone. And the girl, well I think she might make a nice tasty marshmallow for our little bonfire!" Newlin's voice sounded maniacal as the moment approached.

Eric immediately started to struggle against the silver, only bringing himself more pain. If it was anything but silver he would have been able to break it like a toothpick. But the silver held him in place.

Newlin started spewing something about Judas and 30 coins of silver, and Sookie screams out at the congregation, "That doesn't even make sense! Can't you people think for yourself?!"

Newlin laughed and walked off the pulpit past Eric towards Sookie. "And you, Whore of Satan," he motioned to the men holding her, "are going to join your lover as the dawn approaches." As he approached her, she kicked out and hit is shin hard, hard enough to hurt him and really piss him off.

"I am not his lover, and he is not Satan. Spouting this hate in the name of God, you are the monster." Newlin ordered the men holding her to bring her up to the pulpit and tie her to Eric. "Make sure the slut is tied to him tightly. I want to watch her burn along with him."

The men dragged the kicking and screaming Sookie to the podium and tied her to Eric so their bodies faced each other. They used simple rope on her small body, knowing she could not break it. Once they tied her tightly to Eric, they raised the platform to a vertical position.

Eric looked into Sookie's face and saw fear mixed with anger. "I'm sorry Sookie. I never would have sent you here if I had known it was a trap."

Sookie looked at him her face in sudden surprise, "You didn't know? I thought you knew and were willing to sacrifice me for Godric."

Eric groaned through his pain. He could hardly speak but managed to get the whispered words out so Sookie could hear them. "I would do many things to save Godric, including sacrificing myself. But I would not have sent you into danger had I known. I would have found another way."

Sookie looked at him with her eyebrows knitted in a questioning look. "Sookie, I have never lied to you. Not ever. I am not lying now as we are about to die."

Sookie looked at him, her look now one of frustration. "This is a fine time to find all this out, Eric. We are about to be roasted alive together."

Eric could feel her body wiggling against his and knew she was up to something but couldn't tell what. "Sorry about that."

Sookie was feeling very much the smart ass now. Here this supposed big bad vampire had gotten them into a big fat mess, and *now* he was telling her stuff that it would have been nice, if complicated, to know before. "Not half as sorry as you're going to be when we get out of this. I don't plan to burn to death and I'm not going to let you either.

Eric almost smiled through his pain. "I always did like that spunk in you Sookie. It keeps you…interesting."

" Well, apparently not interesting enough since I'm pressed against your body and you have no reaction. Granted I haven't had that many men pressed this tightly against me while I'm wiggling around, but I was pretty sure I'd get a reaction."

"Believe me, if we weren't about to be burned to death and I wasn't tied down with silver it would be a very different scenario. "

" Yeah, well you can prove that to me later… Eric, I have my fingers around the chain that is holding your arm down and my toe around the hook holding you down closer to your foot. If I can get those free can you get us out of this? I know you are in a lot of pain from the silver."

"If you can do that much, I can get us out."

" Will you need blood? "

"Are you offering?" Sookie just glared at him, and he answered her seriously. "Eventually, but not right away."

"Try not to kill anyone, but hey, he called me a whore of Satan. I didn't like that."

Suddenly out of nowhere, two paint ball pellets hit Steve Newlin, one in the head and one in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Jason and his paint balls caused enough distraction for Sookie to release Eric. Eric immediately pulled the ropes away from Sookie while she jumped away and pulled more chains off of Eric. Eric broke away from the block pulling Sookie with with him. Eric grabbed Newlin and threw him to the stone steps of the pulpit. He growled at Newlin and for the first time fear showed on Newlin's face. Eric's hand was gently pulled away while Godric lifted Newlin by his neck and with vampiric speed flew to one of the cross posts holding the sanctuary up.

Godric's booming voice filled the huge room. "Who among you would be willing to take the place of this man and die for him as my child was willing to die for me?"

No one spoke up and instead looked in silence around the room at each other. Godric sighed, "That is what I thought. Your work is done here. Turn and walk away without bloodshed." The congregation, like a flock of sheep, turned and left the room. Godric, Eric, and Sookie along with an emotional Jason who had joined them followed the group out leaving Steve Newlin alone with only himself to listen to his hatred.

Bill met the small group of vampires and humans in the parking lot of the church. He ran to Sookie, calling her name. Sookie looked up at Eric and with a slight reluctance, one they could both feel if no one else could see it, she moved into Bill's embrace.

"Bill, why didn't you come for me? You have always come for me, even in daylight. This time you only got here after it was all over with."

"I'm sorry. We'll talk about it later." Bill was clearly nervous and was hiding something from her, and she was going to push until Godric spoke up.

"Yes, discuss this later. For now, let's go to my home." The small group turned and flew back to Godric's home where the other vampire's waited.

**

* * *

**

Vignette #4

Godric sat in his chair receiving everyone, the vampires of Dallas welcoming their sheriff back. Eric offered Godric a human with AB- blood as it was very rare. Godric thanked him but refuses the offer. "I find as I get older I no longer need much blood."

"Why didn't you leave with me when I first came for you? How did they ever take you prisoner?"

"My child," Godric touched Eric's head as he bent beside him, "I didn't need to be rescued. And you knew I could have killed everyone in that church in seconds, but what would that have proved?"

Eric sat there and listened not sure how to respond.

Godric looked at Sookie, and back at Eric. "Is she that vampire's human?"

Eric laughed slightly looking at Sookie questioning Bill mercilessly. "As much as Bill would like to believe she is his, I don't believe Sookie will ever be anyone's."

Godric smiled slightly. "My child, remember how I asked you if you wanted to live with me, love with me before I made you? Perhaps you should ask her that same question. She is already yours, even if you and she do not know it yet."

**

* * *

**

Vignette #5

"Was Eric keeping you prisoner?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't Eric."

Eric came stalking up to the couple involved in the obviously heated conversation. He had his hands in his black jeans, but his jacket still remained on Sookie although Bill had just noticed.

"I heard my name. I hope that it was not being taken if vain." His deep voice seemed to resonate through Sookie's body.

Bill explained, hopeful that Eric might help him out a little. "I was just trying to explain to Sookie that the relationship between a maker and his, or her, child is very complicated."

"Her child? Bill?"

Eric smirked, and looked at Bill with disdain and then back at Sookie, his eyes boring into hers, heat spreading between the two. Not taking his eyes off of Sookie, Eric spoke, "Perhaps you will understand that relationship someday."

Sookie shivered at the thought, not out of fear, but remembering Eric's hard body pressed against hers and his promises of the future. The way he looked at her now certainly communicated volumes about what their relationship could be, would be, someday.

Eric turned and walked away while Sookie watched his back. Bill looked at her and, having just recently noticed Eric's jacket around her body, tried to pull it off of her and she just clutched it closer. "No Bill! My dress is torn and I will not give up his jacket."

"Then we will leave and find you more suitable clothes."

"We are not leaving, and this is suitable enough for me. And besides, I don't know what is going on between you and Eric, but you just now noticed I was wearing his jacket!"

Eric stood towards the back of the room watching the damage a simple and innocent thing (well at least at the time) like giving his jacket to Sookie was causing right in front of him. He found himself silently pleased. Later, as he was walking through one of the hallways of Godric's huge house, Bill grabbed his bare arm.

"Let go of me Bill. I do not like being touched."

"I will let go of you Eric, but first I want you to stay away from Sookie. You are done with her and will have no further contact with her, here or in Bon Temps."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Bill Compton? Because that is something I *would* like to see."

Bill growls at Eric while Eric smirks back at Bill. "Bill, think about it. If she chooses to leave you, there is nothing you can do."

Bill angrily whispered to Eric, "I will change her. She will be my child."

"Against her will Bill? You would do that to someone you profess to love? And I thought I was the one who didn't know what love was."

**

* * *

**

Vignette #6

The woman in the fantastic red dress came walking through the door of Godric's home, unknown to everyone there. The woman looked around seeking out the human girl in the room and sauntered over to her, starting up a casual conversation.

"I believe we share a common acquaintance."

"Bill?" Sookie asks questioningly.

"Yes," Lorena oozes, "Bill Compton."

Bill suddenly sees Lorena standing next to Sookie and rushes to Sookie's side. "Lorena, get away from her."

"Bill, who is she?"

"Sookie, this is my maker. Lorena, Sookie." Bill gruffly made the introductions.

"Yes, Bill and I have been sharing your hotel room the last couple of nights. It was quite steamy at times."

Sookie looked at Bill, amazed at Lorena's confession, but saying nothing.

Bill nervously spoke up, "Sookie it isn't what you think…"

"When you knew I was in trouble, why couldn't you just leave?"

Bill shrugged his head, not wanting to admit what Sookie was pushing for. "It was not Eric who was holding me captive, it was Lorena. She threatened to stake me and then I would not be able to escape and rescue you."

Lorena interrupted again, "Yes, I wasn't able to let him go after so many years together. I rather enjoyed our reunion. Until Bill of course hit me on the head with a 54" plasma TV, of course. There is just no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena's voice was so syrupy it was hard to listen to.

Sookie looked at Bill, disdain filling her voice. "This bitch held you, hmmm…what was the word? Captive I think. For two nights and then you knock her unconscious to finally come rescue me after I had been held for two days and almost raped, and you didn't stake her on your way out?"

"I was just in a panic to get to you."

"Uh, huh. And then you leave all the rescuing to Eric and Godric. You can keep your bitch of a maker, Bill Compton."

Lorena struck out at Sookie's throat, "Don't call me a bitch you slut."

Before Lorena could even twitch her hands around Sookie's neck, another arm came up behind Lorena squeezing her until she released Sookie. Sookie looked up, trying to gasp for air, as she saw Eric's dark blue eyes and blond hair and a look of calm fury on his face. Once again he had saved her in the same night. He really was becoming her knight in shining armor, as Bill's armor was rusting away. Several times tonight Eric had demonstrated a possessive, even protective nature towards her and she was surprised.

Godric asked Bill to escort the woman from his home and that she was no longer welcome in his territory. Bill held onto Sookie as Eric released Lorena but was still standing close to Sookie, much to close for Bill's comfort. Sookie pushed his hand away. "I'm fine Bill. Go, really I'm fine" But her voice is cold, and she looked at Eric differently than she ever had before.

After Bill left to walk Lorena out, Sookie went up to Eric. "Eric, thank you for everything you did tonight. I really appreciate it."

Eric looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed and not sure what to say. He finally looked up at Sookie and smiled softly and she smiled back at him.

"I cannot get you back home before dawn, Sookie. You probably want to be home now more than anything. But I can take you back to the hotel, or you can stay here at Godric's until tomorrow night and we'll leave then."

"And Bill?"

"Everything is your choice, Sookie."

"Then will you take me back to the hotel so I can shower and change. And then take me home tomorrow. After we say goodbye to Godric, of course."

Eric smiled at her, not the predatory smile or lustful smile he sometimes gave her. Just a happy indulgent smile. "As you wish, Sookie. As you wish."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Great lines: "I'm in for sodomy. Sodomy? Apparently with a pine tree, I've got splinters." (you know…Louisiana and all). "Maybe she'll even let you live." And THE BEST LINES ALL SEASON (IMHO): "Don't talk about something you know nothing about." "Don't talk about something I know nothing about."

And I reextend my offer of posting your own version of vignettes under this story line. Your story, your credit, I don't edit, and I don't beta, I'll just post for others to enjoy. Renee


	8. Chapter 8

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Only three more episodes left! For those of you who read this series of vignettes to decide if you should even watch the episode, I would give it a huge thumbs up. If you can stand the interspersed 30 minutes of Maryanne and crowd, the Sookie/Eric/Godric scenes were excellent, while again Bill's growing jealousy and ineffectuality leaves me cold. Although I will admit, I do feel a tinge of sympathy at his growing sense of losing her. He knows it is happening even if she doesn't yet. SPOILERS AHEAD!!

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

The best part, we got to see E/N/A/S naked! The second, we got to see Sookie and Eric is some serious lip locking/bonding, naked!

The half of the show worth watching was so well done it took me a while to come up with a small vignette to add to this story. You really should see the episode to understand the vignette. I will try to recreate the perfect ending by adding a little something else. Just so you know why I LOVED this episode so much and why I watched it over and over again (on fast forward of course) _was _the ending. I cried all six times I watched it. I pick up the vignette towards the end of the episode.

Vignette:

Sookie watched Eric on his knees with head bowed in front of Godric, refusing to allow Godric to meet the sun alone. It was heart-wrenching to see the always implacable Eric cry out in shear agony as Godric ordered him to leave him. She didn't have to be able to feel Eric like he could now feel her to witness his pain, to feel it in his heart as it shattered into a million pieces.

Eric's blood smeared tears hit the concrete as he pleaded, even begged, "Please. Please."

And Godric touched Eric's blond hair, "Father, Brother, Son." At least that was what she thought she heard Godric saying. "We have shared faith and love, and now I must leave you, my child."

Eric stood, bloody tears still pouring down his face. "I will keep you here by force."

Godric looked at Eric, dry eyed but showing the pain he felt for Eric's loss. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel…."

Eric looked at him again, his eyes communicating everything he felt towards his maker.

"This is my choice Eric. You must go now."

Eric took one more look at Godric and turned to leave, not even bothering to wipe his tears away. He knew Sookie was there watching, he could feel her presence. But he was so consumed with his pain of losing Godric that he could not even speak to her. He passed by her and she reached out to grab his hand, his shoulders and his un-wiped tears admitting his defeat.

As she held his hand on the edge of the stairway, she looked into his eyes, "I will stay with him for as long as it takes."

He nodded and let Sookie's hand slide slowly from his own. She watched him walk down the stairs and inside the building while she walked towards Godric. She stood slightly behind him as he watched the lightening of the sky approach.

Sookie uttered quietly, "You know, that thing at the Fellowship of the Sun was pretty stupid."

"Yes. I thought some good would come of it, but I don't think like a vampire anymore."

"Are you scared?" Sookie now had tears filling her eyes.

Godric smiled at her, "No, I just feel joy." He turned back to her and suddenly asked, "Do you believe in God?"

Sookie quickly answered with a very positive 'yes.'

"Will he punish me?"

"God doesn't punish Godric, he only loves."

"I hope what you say is true."

Sookie's face dripped tears much like Eric's face earlier. Godric turned to look at her. "Here I am, about to meet the sun, and I stand here with a human who is shedding human tears for me. I believe I _have _just met God." He motioned her back as the sun begins to rise. He walked confidently to the edge of the roof, taking his shirt off and let it drop beside him.

Sookie now quietly sobs as she watches Godric slowly start to smoke and then very quickly burn into a blue fire leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. She stands there alone watching the sunrise with only Godric's shirt remaining.

As her sobs stop, she picked up Godric's shirt and walked inside the building. She walked into the hallway of the hotel towards her and Bill's room, and then she stopped. Bill would already be asleep, but Eric wouldn't be. She walked to the door slightly down the hall from theirs and knocked lightly on the door. Eric knew it was Sookie and she knew it as he approached to door. The man who answered the door was not the confident, cocky, and sometimes wicked Eric. He was a broken man, in such pain it came off of him in waves. She felt her body cave to him and she entered the room as he stepped away from the door. She handed Eric Godric's shirt and put her hand up to his face, smearing the untouched blood tears from his face.

Sookie looked at him and led him to the bedroom, helping him to sit on the bed. He looked at her confusedly as she walked into the pristine bathroom. She pulled out several washcloths and drenched them with water and then wrung out the water.

She walked back to where Eric sat straight up in the bed staring into space. She took a cool washcloth and wiped his tears from his face and where they had fallen down his chest. She pulled his damp and bloody shirt off over his head. He still had his and her blood in his hair and on his clothing from the explosion earlier.

She whispered to him, tears still slightly falling down her cheeks feeling his pain and her remembering Godric's choice to leave them all. "Eric, you need to take a shower. You have blood all over you. I'll wait here for you and I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

Eric nodded to her silently, not even considering turning the conversation or action on her part into anything else but the friendly gesture it was. He showered and returned to bed in some black sweats and no shirt. While he had been away, Sookie had turned down the sheets and dimmed the lights to the point of almost darkness. She hated to sleep on her ponytail so she had pulled that as well and had climbed into the bed intending to just hold him until he went to sleep.

Eric walked out of the bedroom surprised at the care Sookie had taken. He said the first words he had said to her since he left her on the roof. "I thought you would be gone."

"And I told you I would stay as long as you need me, Eric. But I stay here as your friend. Don't try any tricks on me. You told me before to 'trust you' and I'm going to, even though your little stunt yesterday makes me want to scream."

Eric smirked slightly, his heart not really in it. "No you don't. This is just the beginning. But tonight, I just need you to be here with me, even if it is just until I fall asleep. It won't take long."

Eric climbed into the bed on the other side of Sookie and took her in his arms while she rested her head on his chest. He squeezed his arms tight around her as she felt more bloody tears dripping slightly from his face into her hair. She just lay there still, breathing evenly beside him until he fell asleep. Just before he took his last breath of consciousness, he uttered the words that resonated in his chest and into her heart. "Trust me, Sookie."

TBC…

Really, of all the episodes in the last two seasons, this was (IMHO) far and above the best. And for those readers of **Paradise Within**…I am SO bringing Godric back.


	9. Chapter 9

**While Awaiting Sunday: Wishing for Eric and Sookie**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Watching last season and the 'minisodes' they now have up on HBO has me craving the beginning of the next season. This is just a little lemony-goodness hoping for more Eric/Sookie on the horizon. Of course, these days I'd take Eric/anyone. Don't own, just taking the characters out to play.**

* * *

"Eric," Sookie's breathy whisper escaped when she turned from closing the door to find his tall figure stalking her like the prey she was. Even though her tiny body was standing against the front door of her home and his larger one was just inches away, she wasn't scared. But she positively _needed_ him, _now_. After the blood exchange, he had been entering her dreams at will. She wasn't sure if he controlled it, seducing her through her unconscious, or if he was just as victimized as she was. When she did sleep, he haunted her dreams, making love to her in ways she hadn't even read about in books. When she woke up, she was hot and needy, the pounding between her legs becoming unbearable. It had to end. She couldn't survive any more assault on her body, even if he had never actually touched her. At that moment, she hated the treachery of her mind, her body…making her an unwilling toy in Eric's game. She hoped it was just a game for her body, and not for her heart or her soul.

Eric slowly paced in front of Sookie on silent feet. Before he had entered her home, he prepared himself to be patient; careful…he was losing himself in the human. He tried to make himself believe it was just the sex in the dreams, the sweetness of her blood… that left him craving her. But he knew he was fooling himself. Sookie stood before him like the goddess she was in the white spaghetti-strapped tank and her pink pajama pants. Her hair was mussed up from sleep, but he had known she wasn't really sleeping, at least not a dreamless sleep. He allowed a slight smirk to curl his lip at the thought. He could feel her fear and lust, smell her desire. The constant onslaught of images and sensations he caused in her dreams had taken their toll…on her and on him. Just as he knew she walked around wet and sensitive constantly, his own arousal was hard and painful.

His voice broke cut through the tension between the two, "Hello_ lover_."

"Why are you here, Eric?" Sookie didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing how much she desperately wanted him there. She laughed at herself…he could feel her heart speeding up. Unlike her, he *knew* what she felt.

"You know I can feel what you feel," he paused, smugness in his voice. "And I know j_ust_ what you are feeling. Your blood cries for me, your body craves me, your mind screams for me."

She flung her head back and her tiny fists pounded into his chest in frustration. "You did this to me, you monster. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I'm about to crawl out of my skin. Make it stop, Eric."

He laughed at her venting of rage. She wasn't really mad, she was more sexually frustrated. Sookie screamed and threw herself at his chest in response to his soft laugh. Well, maybe she _was_ a little angry that it was _him_ that made her feel this way. He thrilled that it was _him_ that caused her sexual frenzy. None other than _him_ could relieve her needs with his own, could meet her wants with his own.

Eric grabbed at Sookie's wrists and pulled them above her head, pinning her to the door. "Now, now lover, I have answered your call. You are not very polite."

"You have to let me go Eric. This situation is impossible. Please…" she heard the pleading in her voice and cringed inside.

One hand held Sookie's arms pinned above her head, Eric moved the other to her face, lightly stroking the soft skin along her temple and then down across her cheek. He leaned close, his breath slid across her neck like silk, his fangs extended and lightly scraped along the artery in her neck. He heard Sookie gasp at the contact and smiled slightly, pleased with how sensitive she was to him. His voice deepened as his voice whispered against her neck, "Trust me, Sookie."

Sookie's gasp was followed by a long groan as his hand dropped lower and cupped her breast and tweaked the nipple. Eric pushed his body against hers, holding his hand in place between them, crushing and rubbing at the stimulated nipple. Her dress of white and pink contrasted with his clothing all in black made him again realize that she was the lightness to his darkness. He pulled back slightly, lowering his mouth to hers. Eric felt the trembling of her lips as he met hers. He gently sucked on her lower lip moving her to, albeit reluctantly, open to him. Their tongues touched gently, softly, for the first time. Sookie felt a brief sense of relief, as if a pressure valve had just opened a tiny bit to give her some release. But that relief was short-lived.

Her hands still held above her, Sookie greedily pushed herself against Eric's body, his mouth. Eric's free hand traveled her neck, feeling the pulse under the skin pounding for him. His hand spanned her throat and lifted her head to his, answering Sookie's greed with his own. His hand moved slowly from her neck down her body, teasing her breasts, touching the skin, loving the feel of her body arching with need into his own.

Sookie pulled from the kiss, her voice breathy with need. "Eric, please…" She was no longer sure what she was asking for.

Eric's eyes were filled with passion but held a small bit of humor there as well. "Eric, please what? Please stop? Release you? Please don't stop? Take you?"

"Don't make me beg Eric. I need…"

"I know what you need, lover. I need it to. But I have to hear it from you. Once we cross this line, there will be no going back for either of us."

Sookie continued rubbing her body against his, trying for some sort of release. "What does that mean, Eric?"

Eric kissed her again causing her to lose her senses. She was desperate to stay connected to him. His kisses were drugging her into submission and she didn't care. "I will make love to you. Possess you. Fill you so completely, merge all that you are with all that I am. You will be mine. Eternally mine. It will be Sookie and Eric forever."

Her blood pounded through her head, her lungs, that pumping blood making her breasts swell and her core ache with yearning. She never imagined Eric could ever be so possessive. And God help her, she wanted to be possessed by him. She wanted him buried so far into her she would never be able to get him out.

Her arms were still pinned but her body arched away from the door, desperately pressing against him, trying to force movement from him. She could almost imagine sparks flying between their two bodies as his mouth took her again, no gentleness this time, only bruising aggression, desire, as his lips and mouth devoured hers. She could feel his bearded shadow burn against her tender skin and only wanted more.

She cried out, "Eric!" her voice echoing in the room.

She felt him shaking her shoulders, calling her name and she thought she must have fainted and he was trying to wake her up again.

"Sookie! Wake up, Sookie. It's a dream, Sookie. Wake up!" She heard a voice, but it wasn't Eric's deep rumble.

Her arm pushed the voice away, wanting to stay in her dream. She knew it was a dream, and someone was trying to wake her from it.

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried out. "Eric!"

"Eric's not here baby. He can't hurt you, Sookie. Wake up."

Her eyes snapped open to see the worried dark pools of her friend Tara looking down at her. "You were thrashing and crying out in your dream Sookie. You kept calling for Eric. Was he hurting you?"

Sookie pulled a pillow over her face and groaned. Hurting her, _hardly_ she almost laughed.

Instead she groaned into her pillow, asking Tara what time it was. She needed to get into the shower. A very, very cold one. So cold she might have to bring the whole ice chest in there with her. He was going to drive her insane and no one would ever know. She hadn't seen him in person since Dallas, but he was in her dreams almost constantly. She groaned again…if, no _when_, she finally saw him it would be a wonder of self-control if she didn't melt into a puddle at his feet. Those really big feet…big like the rest of him, all of him…. Sookie grabbed another pillow, dragging it on top of the other and punching her small fists into it_. Damn!_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**While Awaiting Sunday**

_**Chapter 10**_

_A/N: Well, season 3 finally has begun! Yeah! And can we just say that we welcome Eric/Alex back (baby's got back…LOL) with open arms. I didn't even know men had muscles like that! I __**have**__ been missing out…_

_And here we go with another minor vignette. Remember, Bill exists in my stories, if he does at all, simply as a tool for Eric/Sookie, because he is such a tool…boring and bland to boot. How anyone can survive a scene with the magnetism of Eric/Alex is beyond me. And SM is absolutely no match. Key to understanding this series….Dictionary (2) vignette: a brief scene from a movie or play…NOT intended to link together. I reread the entire WAS series and loved the first few chapters as a stand-alone story and may pick that one up separately in a different title altogether. This picks up in the vignette series that began sometime after those first two chapters. Enjoy! Best lines from Ep 1 at the end._

_Don't own. Just taking characters out to play._

* * *

Sookie stalked into the front door of Fangtasia in her lavender dress. She walked in as if she owned the place, her fear of vampires long gone as she sought out Eric. Really, he had gone too far this time.

Pam greeted Sookie with her usually suggestive purr, "Sookie. How nice to see you. How did you know that lavender was my favorite color?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and tightened her lips. "Really Pam. I don't have time for your lesbian weirdness. Where is Eric?"

Pam smirked, only to glad to share, or rather not share, her boss' current location. "He is…indisposed." Pam petulant tone left no room for interpretation as to how Eric was currently 'indisposed.' If Sookie wasn't already furious at Eric for taking Bill, she was now.

She kept her face blank even as she turned towards the basement, knowing what 'indisposed' meant. She had never believed Eric to be a saint, certainly, but she had also never been confronted with him being with someone else. He always was so intent on being with her…somehow she felt let down. And that added irritation, on top of her fear for Bill, played in her mind. Was that jealousy? No! She was here because Eric took Bill. She shouldn't care if she was about to walk in on him with someone else, hopefully another woman and not a man, but with Eric, who knew?

She angrily threw open the basement door and stormed down the steps on her too-high heels, only to be met with the sight of Eric's naked backside pounding into a woman with vampiric speed. The moans of pleasure from the woman only heightened Sookie's irritation. And seeing Eric… well 'gracious plenty' indeed!

"Holy Ass!" She breathed rather more harshly than she would have liked. Even in her anger, and what she had a niggling feeling might be jealousy, she was still overwhelmed with Eric. The whole Eric, and nothing but the Eric.

She came to a full stop on the second to the last step on the stairs down as Eric turned to face her, giving the woman some last minute suggestions about not going anywhere. Exactly where did he think she was going to go, Sookie thought idly. While not exactly tied up, judging from her condition, it was unlikely she was going anyplace any time soon.

"Sookie," Eric's velvet voice slid across the darkened basement. "Pam?" Eric's child could feel the annoyance in her maker's voice, even as his facial expression stayed still and his eyes remained on Sookie.

"Oh, so sorry," Pam oozed, not caring a whit the trouble she had just stirred up. She considered it her personal mission to rile her maker and his infatuation. This would entertain her for days, and also pay Eric back for his selfishness regarding Yvetta. "She just overpowered me."

Eric stalked slowly towards Sookie as he felt her heartbeat continue to escalate. She tried hard to keep her eyes directed to the side or on his face, but he saw her lick her lips. With his blood in her, he could also feel her emotions. She was angry, afraid, irritated, and…could that be? Was it possible that Sookie might suffer from the green-eyed monster regarding him? The idea brought a knowing smirk to his lips.

"Pam, you may leave. Now," he added when he thought she might protest.

"Eric." Sookie tried to calmly acknowledge his greeting as he approached her on the stairs. With her standing on the second step from the bottom, and him on the floor, it brought her almost eye to eye with him. Her mouth was dry and her greeting sounded more like a croak.

The arrogant grin on Eric's face widened slightly as he took in her embarrassed perusal even as she tried to hide it. "See something you like, Sookie?" The velvet purr in his voice grated on her already fragile nerves, serving to infuriate her and bring back her reason for being there in the first place.

"Where is Bill?" She asked abruptly, taking her mind off of the naked man standing directly in front of her.

Eric's eyes slid over her purple dress and her fancy hair, "Judging by how you are dressed, I think I should be asking you that."

"He's gone. Taken from where we were having dinner. Where were you around eleven o'clock?"

"Right here, with Yvetta. Yvetta," Eric turned his body slightly to Yvetta but never took his eyes off of Sookie, "this is Sookie. Sookie, this is my new dancer, Yvetta."

"She doesn't look like she is dancing now," Sookie was horrified at the snappish tone that was clear in her voice. The tone alone offered condescension and disapproval at Eric's behavior. He knew that she was bothered by Yvetta, more than just embarrassed, but personally pissed off, something she really had no right to be.

"No, not now. I'm afraid six hours straight is quite a bit for even the strongest of humans to take."

"Six hours? You've been doing this for six hours?" Sookie couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice. Bill was good for maybe once a night, twice sometimes, but never a continual six hours. Hell, she was sure she couldn't handle six hours either. But as good as Eric looked… _No! Stop it Sookie_, she screamed in her head.

"You sound surprised, lover." Again that mocking tone, "What? Bill hasn't displayed that amount of endurance?"

Eric moved directly in front of her, close enough to feel her heated breath on his face. He could see the artery in her neck pounding a staccato rhythm the closer he came. His eyes were locked on hers and when she didn't respond he stepped in. "So Bill is missing. And you came here because you thought I took him. Why would I do that?"

"You hate Bill. And if it wasn't you it was Lorena. Where is she?"

"I didn't take him, and Lorena is a good theory. But given your last exchange with her, perhaps it would be best if I went to look for him."

"And why would you do that?"

"While it is true, I have no use for Bill Compton, if a vampire in my area has been kidnapped whether by human or vampire, I am duty bound to find him." Eric allowed his eyes to slowly rake over Sookie's face and down her body. One hand slowly, automatically, reached for himself and slowly stroked while the other ran a barely-there touch from Sookie's blushing cheek across her lips and down her neck. As his finger slid past the small divot in her neck and down her breast bone, he whispered, "Even if I want what is his."

Sookie shivered, pretty sure it wasn't from the cool basement. Her body was burning up and the slight stroke from Eric's finger was sending lightening sparks through her body. She was eye to eye with him for the first time ever and as he touched her, she watched as his eyes greedily took in her skin, her face, her body.

"I belong to Bill," Sookie whispered, no longer sure herself. If she really belonged to Bill, if she really was going to marry Bill, if she really hated Eric like she said she did, then why were her breasts suddenly swollen and her feminine channel suddenly hot and damp, with just a touch… from Eric.

Eric could smell her arousal. Her scent was easy to sort from Yvetta's muskier one. Sookie's scent smelled sweet, like honey and innocence, all the things that she was. All that Yvetta was not. Yvetta was a convenience, a desirable one of course, but a convenience none the less. Sookie could never be just a convenience. She could be _everything_.

The finger that still rested at Sookie's chin gently hooked under her jaw and carefully drew her the mere inches to his mouth. He had done this a hundred times in her dreams, their dreams…those shared moments where he could talk to her of *them*, of love and life, touch her soft naked skin, rub himself against her, fill her mercilessly over and over again.

And now she stood directly in front of him, barely breathing as his lips drew closer, aching with need of him just as he was in a constant need for her. Afraid to touch her with more than the light touch of his finger under her chin for fear of breaking the moment, he simply left his other hand wrapped around his now painful erection. His eyes held hers until their lips were almost touching. Her eyes snapped shut and he closed that tiny distance. His mouth sucked on her lower lip, gently demanding entrance and surprising them both, she gave in, letting him explore her mouth but not making any overt moves of her own.

Eric felt the wet heat of her mouth, the taste of the champagne she must have shared with Bill at dinner. Through their bond, he could feel her confusion, desire, anger, and yes, even jealousy, although that seemed to have temporarily moved to the background. His tongue lingered carefully, not wanting to frighten her, but unwilling to separate from her either.

In the end, she broke the kiss, pulling away but bringing her fingers to her lips, touching where his taste had just left hers. "Eric," she breathed breathless.

"Lover," Eric drawled.

Her fingers still on her bruised and tender lips, she whispered, "I'm going to marry Bill. This will never happen between us, Eric."

Eric laughed arrogantly, "Oh, lover it already has don't you think?"

His haughty laughter filled the basement in a seeming echo, breaking the spell Sookie had fallen under. Before she thought, her hand raised high and she threw all of her weight into the slap. Eric's head moved, but his body never did. And she saw blood. The diamond in the engagement ring Bill had given her cut his face, right across the cheekbone. Sookie took some sense of satisfaction in that. She had hurt him, however momentarily.

She saw Eric's tall, naked body in front of her, that trademark superior smirk on his lips. She saw the dark and dank cement basement with his latest triumph held up by ropes to hold her abused body up for his entertainment. The fury she had when she entered Fangtasia roared back three-fold. He may not have taken Bill, but he would have gladly taken her…in a way, had taken her, right in front of the floozy he had been screwing only moments earlier.

He was constantly trying to seduce her, in her dreams and in every conversation, every look they ever exchanged. He made her believe she was special, and yet here he was with what was sure to be just one more in a long line of women he had night after night. She knew it was absurd to think he would wait for her, hold out to have just her. That she would ever be his only one. But it made her crazy to think of him with anyone else as well. And crazier still to think she never felt this strongly about Bill with another woman, even Lorena. What in the world was wrong with her?

And what filled her with even a more powerful rage, creating a smoldering, red-hot volcano she would name Eric if, _more like when _she thought, it ever erupted, was that she _wanted_ all of these things from him. She had wanted him to kiss her, right there in front of his current sex toy, somehow proving to herself that he desired her more than the trollop tied there. She wanted to see him naked, in the flesh, not in her dreams. She wanted that arrogant, controlling, virile and erotic exemplar of a man to be entirely focused on her. And she did NOT want to want that, she didn't want to _crave _his attention. But she did and that just pissed her off as nothing else had ever before.

Eric's dangerous growl brought her out of her uncontrolled wild thoughts and back to the situation at hand. His thumb went to the already healing cut on his face, wiping the blood onto his finger and bringing it to his lips to suck it off. His tongue darted out from between his lips and slowly stroked the length of his finger, ending with sucking the blood off the tip. It was clear that he was thinking not about licking the precious liquid from his finger, but more like the sweet honey that she couldn't stop her traitorous body from sending sizzling through her wet channel.

She swallowed hard, the nervous bobbing of her Adam's apple and rapid beat of her neck artery giving away the effect he had on her. Angry or not, she would be falling at his feet soon, completely throwing away her pride, her self-respect, everything, just to have him touch her like he'd just touched his finger.

Sookie quickly turned, grabbing onto the stair handrail to steady herself, and tried to calmly walk out of the basement leaving him behind as coldly as possibly. Everything in her wanted to run, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He never moved from where he stood on the cold floor of the basement, watching her slowly walk up the stairs, her pleated lavender dress swaying with every movement of her hips. He thought he might have groaned out loud as he watched her go, head held high, the dress leaving most of her upper chest and back exposed and her tan well-toned legs as well.

She stopped half-way up the stairs, her usual haughty bitchy façade back in place on her beautiful face. "Find Bill, Eric. It's your job. Best get started…he's already been missing 6 hours. And Eric, you still owe me $10,000." She narrowed her eyes as she once again took in the picture before her. She wanted to forget Eric in all his naked beauty, still holding his huge endowment in his hand, craving her now and not his tramp. But she wanted to remember the ropes, the exhausted and abused woman behind him, the arrogance and conceit in his face, his smile, his eyes.

Infuriated once again, another eruption burst through before she could tamp it down. "I'm marrying Bill, Eric." She wasn't sure if she was saying that for her benefit or his anymore. "Stay out of my dreams, out of my head, and away from my body. I don't belong to you and I _never_ will." Her declaration came out as a dangerous hiss.

She turned quickly and almost ran the rest of the way up the stairs, hearing his words echoing behind her, "Methinks she doth protest too much, my lovely Sookie." The door to the basement slammed closed on his amused laughter as she raced out of Fangtasia.

TBC

* * *

Best lines/scenes that I can remember from S3, E1:

"I don't have time for your lesbian weirdness, Pam." Sookie to Pam.

"See something you like, Sookie?" Eric to Sookie.

"Don't go anywhere." Eric to Yvetta.

"I'm still working on this theory thank you very much." Sookie to Eric.

Eric's lust filled rake of Sookie when saying "Even if he has something I want." (OMG—that goes up there with the "Trust Me." From last season).

Well, the entire Eric basement scene. That pretty much sealed the deal for me.

The scene with Bill and Sam in Arkansas. Bill to Sam discussing their soon to be shared shower "I hear the water here in Arkansas is *hard*." Then Sam being woken up by the Chamber of Commerce lady, "I hope I didn't wake you Mr. Merlotte." "Actually I'm really glad you did." LOL!

Best line in entire show..."Conscience off. Dick on." Priceless. Andy to Jason.

"I'm sorry you fell in love with a serial killer alright? But honestly who here hasn't?" Arlene to Tara.

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck." Jessica to the dead man.

Lafayette rocks... "bitch you me bridge ain't gon' never motherfuckin happen." How I wish I could say it like Lafayette! Bend it like Beckam, say it like Lafayette.

Any scene with Jessica, Pam or Lafayette is _***guaranteed* **_to rock. And of course, Eric..nuf said. Any other scenes are bound to be hit or miss, IMHO.

I'm sure there are several more, probably many more. I hope James Frain (Franklin Mott) shows up soon to save the *way* *too**many* *minutes**spent on Tara. At this point, any time spent on Tara is too much time.

And was anyone else disturbed that AS's credits still stayed in the same place, near the end, even though he is clearly one of the top three characters? I expected to at least see his name get moved to the number three position, if not side by side with SM.

TBC… Waiting _im_patiently for Sunday. Remember to Read and Review! It's easy...just click and type. It keeps the muse fed!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Despite my disgust with the appalling snuff film at the end of S3 E3, like a moth to the flame I am drawn back time after time to Eric. And since I am irritated that AS is still near the end of the credits, despite his large role in the show, I actually timed how much screen time he had compared to SM in EP 2. Yes, it's true…because I'm just obsessed that way. In EP 2, AS= 9:20, SM=7:10. I think Lafayette may have had more screen time than anyone, but since all, or almost all of his scenes involved Tara…well enough said. And Sam and his trashy family…there is only so much of a visual of men lying around drinking beer in their dirty underwear that a woman can take. This vignette combines scenes and events from E2 and E3.

_

* * *

_

Obsession led me to write. It's been that way with every book I've ever written. I become completely consumed by a theme, by characters, by a desire to meet a challenge.

___**Anne Rice**_

_I think life's an irrational obsession.__  
__**Sean Penn**_

* * *

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 11**

Eric sat staring into the space that Sookie just vacated. She'd come to him for help finding Bill. What was it she said_…"He is everything to me…" _whiletears flowed silently down her face. And he had lied to her, had not told her what he knew about Operation Werewolf, about the role it played in his life. Damn! What was it Godric had told him so many years ago? _A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions…_. Until Sookie, he was pretty sure he was incapable of feeling emotions any longer. And then Godric immolated himself and Sookie saw him at his most vulnerable, most exposed. A _breather_…a _woman_…knew him, his weakness, his pain, more than anyone else alive or dead. No one other than Godric had ever known all of those things he refused to acknowledge, even to himself. He should have killed her then.

Instead, in his desperation to keep her safe, he told her too much tonight. What were the words that slipped out of his mouth? Oh yes, _"your life is too valuable to throw away,"_ or even better, telling her to stop crying because it _"made him feel disturbingly human."_ He'd said too much. And as much as he'd said, he might have well as just jumped up and grabbed her, holding her tight, kissing the tears away He was a fool. And yet, her obsession with Compton kept her blind to anything he might have said or done. Sookie saw him as a means to an end, finding Bill Compton. And in a way, perhaps he did too. By helping to find Bill, Eric could spend more time with Sookie, perhaps prove himself as better than the vampire she occasionally loathed and sometimes even liked. Maybe he would be able to expose Bill for the loser that he is, the weakling, the man who manipulated her, even lied to her, to capture her affections. Eric almost laughed out loud at the whole conversation in his head. He didn't need to prove himself to her. The very thought was absurd and only showed how infatuated he was. And if Bill manipulated her, lied to her for his own ends then what did that make Eric? He'd tricked her once into drinking his blood, but he had never actually lied to her. Until tonight. Disgusted with himself, he shook his head and walked towards the door. _Oh what a tangled web we weave_.

* * *

As soon as the sun had set in the west, Eric's eyes opened, feeling Sookie's heightened anxiety and fear. He knew she was working tonight, but something had happened during the day. He knew it. He dressed in his favorite pair of black jeans and a well-worn Luis Royo t-shirt. He loved that t-shirt. The art was called "Caresse" and it was of a man and a woman…well, in a very erotic caress. It reminded him of what he'd like to be doing to Sookie right now, pretty much all the time actually. He fed quickly, much to the surprise of Yvetta and set up the club for the evening, and then left for Bon Temps. Sookie wouldn't get off work until midnight, so he had a little time.

Eric walked into Merlotte's and took the first empty table he found. Sookie immediately felt his presence and turned to meet his eyes. She smiled softly, even shyly, popped a True Blood in the microwave and brought it to Eric's table, where she slid into the seat opposite him.

Without preamble, Eric said, "They came for you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Just one. Earlier today."

"I'll wait for you to get off and take you home."

"Do you have news about Bill?"

"Sookie," Eric looked around the bar. His presence had drawn some unwanted attention. "We'll talk about this when we get home. Not here."

Sookie nodded her head, "I'm off in an hour."

* * *

An hour and a half later Eric and Sookie took a seat on her porch. "Why are you here, Eric? Do you have news about Bill?"

Despite his internal battle, his face and body gave nothing away as he admitted to her that he had lied.

Her eyes narrowed, "About what?"

Eric told her about Operation Werewolves, why they were so dangerous, and his own role in history of ferreting them out.

"Why didn't you tell me all this last night?"

A brief sigh escaped Eric's lips, "The better question is why am I risking everything telling you now? For a number of reasons, it is not in my best interest to find Bill Compton. There are certain advantages if he were never found." Eric's eyes never left hers. Would she understand what this had cost him? What helping find Bill _would_ cost him?

"But?"

Eric looked down at his hands, breaking the difficult eye contact, "But now they are coming after you. I owe you. And I cannot, _will not_ allow you to be harmed in all of this."

"So you are going to protect me? That doesn't seem like you, Eric."

Eric stood up and paced her porch in frustration. "Why do you say that Sookie? I think you are so blinded by what you believe Bill to be that you have never actually paid attention to what has happened. Who was it that found you a doctor when you were injured by the manaed? Who rescued you from the Fellowship of the Sun? Who was willing to sacrifice himself to save you and Godric? Who jumped in front of you to protect you from bullets and flying shrapnel? I haven't shared my blood in centuries, but I gave to your friend Lafayette to save him because he is your friend."

Sookie held her tongue while he ranted. He was right. He had done all of those things. And then he had also done so many terrible things to go with each of those. At the time, she believed it to be for his own perverted selfish motives, but he was willing to help find Bill, risking everything to do so, because she asked him to. That had to count for something.

"That's right Eric. Why do you do that? You do something so kind, so generous, so selfless even, and then you follow it up with something nasty or mean. I don't get it." Even as she argued with him, she knew the answer, and she realized that all of this was about his feelings for her. For every sacrifice or kindness he had shown her bringing her closer, he had done something mean or unkind to push her away again.

Eric recognized the point where all of this dawned on Sookie's face. She finally understood, and that was probably not so good. Ok, it was not good…no probably about it. He paced past her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked in surprise.

"No," he growled. "You are going to invite me in so I can protect you. Or," he leered down at her, "we can have wild, primal sex. Or how about both?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at his words. "Don't try to distract me with all that nasty talk, Eric."

Eric sniffed the air, finding it thick with the scent of her arousal. He smirked, knowing she was wet for him, and he hadn't even touched her. He relished the moment. "I think I already have, _lover._"

Her body became stiff and her hand came to her throat, displaying the engagement ring Bill had given her three nights ago. Her voice firm, she said, "I'm still Bill's."

Eric's gaze slowly raked down her soft neck to where her hand rested on her shoulder showing off her ring. He growled slightly. "So you are, but perhaps not for long."

Suddenly a different smell came to his sensitive nose. A were. He shoved Sookie against the doorframe, his voice urgent and his fangs suddenly extended.

"Invite me in," his voice rumbled in the silence.

"You can't just bully your way in…"

"INVITE ME IN," he growled threateningly.

Sookie knew the threat was not for her, but for something else and whispered, "Mr. Northman, would you please come in?"

* * *

After the encounter with the were, Eric carried the body to the nearby graveyard, burying the him in the soft soil of a recently dug grave.

"New graves are perfect for disposing of a body. The ground is already disturbed so no one gets suspicious." He tossed the last of the dirt on the mound and put the shovel back against the fence.

"Have you healed?" Sookie asked quietly, wondering about the bullet wound where she had accidently shot him, as well as where the were had attacked him.

"Yes. But it would have healed sooner if you had…"

Sookie smirked up at Eric as he walked her home. "I will _never_ fall for that again, Eric. You'll have to come up with something else."

He grinned back at her, "Well, maybe the next time you shoot me." Their exchange was the first light-hearted moment they may have ever shared. Drama just followed Sookie around like a cloud, and somehow he had been sucked into it like a tornado sucks in everything around it.

For the moment they walked in comfortable silence, listening to the nighttime croaking of frogs and crickets, undisturbed by their presence. They soon reached the porch steps to Sookie's house and she turned to face him as she stood on the second step, making her face even with his.

"Thank you again for saving my life, Eric." Sookie almost whispered as she looked into his cool blue eyes.

"Sookie, don't go to Jackson to find Bill. Not alone. Weres won't even talk to you. You have no connection to them. It will be too dangerous."

"I have to go, Eric. If that is where Bill is, then I have to find him. He would do it for me. I know you don't understand."

There she went, denying what was right in front of her. Eric shook his head, admitting softly, "I know better than you think."

The tone in his voice made her stop and really look at him. His eyes weren't cool and calm anymore, a storm raged behind that façade. A storm that she caused. He had been coming after her, saving her from all sorts of harm since he'd known her. At first out of selfishness, but now…it was out of self_less_ness.

As if by its own volition, her palm reached out for his cheek, her thumb resting lightly on his firm, ripe lips, her way of acknowledging her understanding.

"With the blood, will you be able to tell if I'm in trouble."

His head turned slightly into her palm as if to kiss its center. "Yes. But I may not be able to get there in time."

"Then I guess I'll just have to hope that you do." She leaned closer to Eric, her breath speeding up as her lips came close to his.

His hand wrapped around her throat and the nape of her neck, closing the small distance between them. He had waited so long, dreamt of it over and over again. He wanted to take pleasure in the moment, but at the same time was afraid she would back away at the last moment.

His lips touched hers, and hers immediately opened to him. Their tongues casually danced together, the heat and taste of their mouths mingling together. His still had the tangy, metallic taste of the were's blood. Hers had the sweet taste of a Coke she must have had at work.

As their kiss deepened, surprising them both, Eric's arm reached around her small frame and pulled her close to him. He savored the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest, her lips urgently moving against his mouth, her body arched against his pressing erection. He could feel her heat through the short green shorts she wore, just as he was sure she could feel his desperate arousal. Every time he saw her, or even thought of her, his cock filled and hardened. No matter how many times he took Yvetta or any of the others, he got no relief, no pleasure.

She finally pulled away, breaking the kiss, but not the contact, surprise on her face at her own reaction. Eric's voice was deep with frustrated desire. "Sookie, hope is not a strategy. You cannot go into this planning, hoping, that I get there in time."

"I have to go, Eric. Despite," and she tried to push away from him, waving her hands helplessly in the air, "everything."

"Then take my blood," Eric suddenly offered, surprising himself and her.

"What?"

He paused before answering. "My blood is old and very strong. It will help you fight if you need to."

Eric's hand was still on Sookie's neck and wrapped around her body, holding him to her. She trembled beneath his grip, he wasn't sure if it was from fear or desire or maybe some combination of both. She looked uncertain as she fought the idea, and then her face set.

"Yes," was all she said.

Eric turned her in his arms so her back was against his body, and bent his wrist to his mouth to bite so she could take his blood.

"Wait." He held still, certain that she was going to change her mind. "And I want you to take mine. Now, Eric."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked cautiously.

Sookie looked over her shoulder into his eyes, watching the storm build there. Her hands carefully moved her long hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed to his mouth.

"Kiss me again Eric. And then…" her voice was barely a whisper, but throaty with desire.

He didn't have to be asked twice. He bent his head around hers, taking her mouth by storm, letting all of his pent up passion and desire flow into her body, tasting hers flow back into his. She stroked her tongue across his fangs causing them to bleed into his mouth, driving him further into a raging fervor.

Not wanting to ever let her go, his arms clasped her body to him tightly, barely allowing her to breath. Her feminine sheath flooded at his touch, his grip, his excitement. She could feel how much he wanted her, had always wanted her. His cock was rock hard and felt like it was going to split the seams of his jeans. Right now, all she could think of was releasing it from its confines, but that was not for tonight.

She pressed her ass harder against him, while he squeezed her breasts and teased a nipple. She rubbed against him, driving him crazy. "Eric," she sobbed.

"Lover," he growled as he lifted his hand from her breast and tore into the wrist, putting the bleeding wound to her mouth. As she grasped onto it and began to suck his essence, he roared and sank his teeth into her exposed delicate neck and drank. And drank.

The blood coursed through her veins, gathering a storm of lightening in her body. Her womb clinched and spasmed as her desire seemed to climb higher. Taking her by surprise, she felt the eruption of her orgasm pour through her body, rocking her back into Eric's hard body. She gasped and cried out, breaking the contact with his wrist, her body falling limply, supported only by Eric's strong arms.

Eric pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the pricks from his teeth until they closed and disappeared. He had heard her cry out and push her body against him as he pulled away and was briefly afraid that maybe she was regretting the experience. He could feel her pulse pounding and her ragged breath. But no, she might regret it later, but right now, she was floating on her post orgasmic high.

His blood was nothing…_nothing _like Bill's. If just drinking from him, sharing blood like that, gave her that kind of pleasure, she couldn't imagine….

She broke away from Eric's arms, but didn't move from her place on the stairs. Her eyes were wild and her hair mussed. There was surprise and shock on her face, even awe there as she touched her roughened lips where Eric's kiss had left them swollen.

"Bill will know."

"Yes."

"Eric, I never…"

"Let's just find Bill. You know I don't want to but you will never know for sure if this is real or not until we do. I don't want to be your lover by default. I want you to choose me because I am the better man, the better vampire," he corrected himself.

Sookie nervously squeezed her lips into a tight line and nodded her agreement. Eric briefly leaned over and stole one more brief kiss and then burst into the sky.

TBC

Press that review button! I love to read them!

A/N: In another story, I have Eric rescuing Sookie from the were bar instead Alcide. It is pure erotica and strictly Eric/Sookie. It's called It's In the Blood: An Erotic Love Story of Eric/Sookie.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Well, there was, for the first time this season, a lot of plot development in Ep. 4 "Crimes." Not just of Eric and Sookie, which there was far too little of, but in just about every other character thread. This fan was *much* happier with this episode, except for the lack of Eric of course. It is about time things started moving along. This episode generated a couple of different ways I could take my little vignette of Eric and Sookie, either of which would be suitable. So I wrote them both. Chapter 12 will be the first take on the completion of the kiss and bedroom scene. Chapter 13 will be a different take. For those who care, spoilers are ahead. Just taking them out to play, since HBO won't.

**

* * *

**

**Waiting for Sunday**

**Chapter 12**

_

* * *

_

You were way out of line,  
went and turned it all around on me again.  
How can I not smell your lie  
through the smoke and arrogance?

But, now I know.  
So, you will not get away with it again.  
I'm distant in those hollow eyes  
for I have reached my end.  
So...

Thank you for making me  
feel like I am guilty,  
making it easy to murder your sweet memory.

Before I go, tell me...  
Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be?

Either way I must say goodbye.  
You're dead to me.  
So I...

_The Undertaker_, Puscifer

* * *

Sookie lay on the brown-striped coverlet staring up at the ceiling. She was still dressed in the black leather get-up Janice had given her. The leather top and low riding pants were damp and itchy from the heat of Lou Pines Bar and her quick exit, leaving Alcide and the other weres as they shifted. _That had come a little close! Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes, leaving small black tracks along her temple and disappearing into the coal black wig. Sookie thought she had cried enough for a lifetime in the last twenty-four hours. Janice's words echoed in her mind_…"If he stayed with her he would end up getting killed…." "She was his first love…he'd never met anyone like her…alive and all that shit…"_ At the time Janice had been talking about Alcide and Debbie Pelt, but it seemed like she could just as easily been talking about her and Bill.

"_I mean really, how many bullets are you going to take for somebody?" "Bad things have to happen to you and those you love before you are really feeling alive…enough already." _

How many people had told her something similar when she got involved with Bill? The list was long…Tara, Sam, Jason, even Eric. At least long given not very many would dare have told her anything at all.

Shit. Shit. Her small fist pounded into the bed beside her. _What had Bill said? He never loved her. He'd made love to Lorena, ugh…and then he let her pant over his shoulder while he broke up with me over the phone! He said he had fucked her like only vampires can because he didn't have to hold back for fear of hurting her. He actually sounded pleased about that. __I gave him __everything…_

Sookie was jerked out of her painful reverie by a tap on the glass. She wiped her eyes as she tried to focus on the man _floating_ outside her window.

"What the hell?" She asked as she stood and went to the window.

Eric hovered outside the tall window. She cranked open the window and blinked at him.

"Good evening, Sookie," Eric's deep voice carried over the short distance into the room.

"You scared me to death," she paused, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to invite me in."

Her brows knitted, still stuck on the man slightly drifting 5 stories above the ground. "Can all vampires fly?"

Eric tilted his head carefully, a smirk firmly planted on his lips. "Can all humans sing?"

Sookie snorted, waving him in. "Are you kidding? I can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Eric laughed as he floated through the window and landed gently on the wooden floor. His eyes raked slowly over her black leather attired body. "Well, Miss Stackhouse, this _is_ a different look for you."

Sookie nervously turned away from his watchful gaze, her hands rubbing against the leather pants nervously.

"Alcide and I went to a were bar tonight. I needed to…blend."

"Blend?" he snorted. "I suppose at least you didn't look like were-bait dressed that way. Could you be starting to show some good sense, Sookie?"

She whirled on him, irritated. "Shut up, Eric. You don't give me enough credit."

"Oh, Sookie, I give you plenty of credit. But your obsession with Bill, well…it leads you to do some stupid things."

"Yes, well. I suppose everyone knows how stupid I've been regarding Bill. Even you tried to tell me and I didn't listen." She swatted her hand harshly against the black streaming tears marking her cheeks.

Eric's brows knitted in concern, "What has happened?"

"I've been a fool, Eric," she spat. "You were right all along. Do you feel better now?"

"Sookie, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. I came because I felt your pain last night, but it wasn't physical pain. And then tonight, I felt your fear. But I have no idea what has caused either."

Sookie grasped the short black wig and pulled it off her head, releasing her blonde hair and letting her fingers run nervously through its length to fluff it, and relieve her itchy scalp. She ripped the black dangle earrings out of her ears as she began to pace the room.

"Bill broke up with me last night. Over the phone." Her voice was brittle and cold. Eric remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Seems I made a bad choice. He says he never loved me, he," she paused as she thought about her word choice, "_fucked _Lorena and then let her _breathe_ into the phone as he broke up with me. He talked about how much _better _sex was with her because he didn't have to hold back. I'm an idiot, Eric."

Eric caught Sookie in the middle of the room, bringing her to him, holding her arms against his chest as she fought him. She didn't even realize she was fighting him, crying again. Eric buried his hand in her soft blonde hair as he felt sobs rack her body. Her arms slowly circled his hard body as she allowed all the pain and rage she thought she had released already to pour out over him and onto his black tank top.

Eric's breath whispered into Sookie's soft hair as he held her tightly to him. Words he had not spoken in centuries flowed from his lips as he absorbed her pain. _"Svass elska. Avalt fagr. Avalt hugr. Svass godr." _

She couldn't understand the words from his native Norse language, but there was no mistaking the meaning, the emotion behind them. Tthe words, and the gentle deep caress of his voice soothed her.

Her arms moved to cling to him even tighter as her sobs turned into small hiccups and then into just quiet sighs. Eric gently pulled slightly away from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I really am." There was no gloating, no excitement, no 'I told you so' in his eyes. No pity, either. Just a genuine concern for her.

Indelicately, she wiped her running nose and eyes with the back of her hand and dropped her eyes from his. "I need to change and clean up."

Eric nodded and went to the window.

Sookie hesitated and then asked, "Are you leaving?" Her voice held a breath of hope that he wasn't.

"Do you want me to go?" Eric turned to look at her as she stood still trying to wipe the tears and drying mascara from her face. She looked so open and vulnerable.

Her eyes dropped to the floor and then quickly back to his eyes as she chewed on one side of her lip. "Not really." Her shoulder raised as she said, "Can you stay for a while?"

Eric just nodded and moved to take his now-moist leather jacket off. She waited until he sat down on the big chair near the bed before daring to leave to change.

A few minutes later, Sookie came back into the room. She had changed into some pajama pants and a red Fantasia t-shirt. Her hair was brushed straight and her face was scrubbed clean. And Eric thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

He stood nervously as she approached him.

Sookie stopped in front of him, her face upturned towards his. "Thank you for coming Eric. And well," she hesitated, not sure exactly what she wanted to thank him for, "for everything." One hand motioned to her face while the other touched the wet cloth that had absorbed her tears.

She leaned her forehead onto his chest, breathing in the scent of him.

Surprised, Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes. "You smell like the ocean in winter." She lifted her nose to his chest again, sniffing at the totem he wore around his neck. "How is that possible?"

Eric's eyes were large and intense. "It's not."

"Bill doesn't smell like anything at all. But you smell like the ocean…like the North Sea you played in as a child."

"How did you know that? No one, not even you could know…" Eric pulled her close to him, lifting her face to his, his blue eyes darkening with emotion.

Sookie smiled softly as she closed the small gap between their lips. "I'm smelling your memories." Her hand twisted into his soft hair on the back of his head, pulling him down to her lips, her other hand gripping his necklace in her palm.

Driven by her touch and pull their lips touched, softly at first and then she lifted herself onto her toes applying more pressure. Eric responded slowly, opening his cool lips to her warm ones, tasting the sweetness of the toothpaste she had used and the remaining salt of her tears.

With the first touch of tongues, Eric came out of the daze created by her admission she could smell his memories, and pulled her completely to him, taking charge of the kiss. His mouth covered hers, probing and stroking against her tongue and lips. He felt her breasts crushed against his still damp chest, and the instant heat that came alive in her body in response to his touch.

As one hand held her mouth to his, his arm lifted her small body along his and he let out a soft growl as her legs wrapped around his waist bringing her heated center against his hardened cock.

"Eric…" Sookie's breath whispered against his neck like silk as she rubbed her damp and hot core against him seeking some relief.

With a rumbling sob, Eric gently disentangled their bodies and let her drop her feet gently to the ground. "No, Sookie. Not like this."

Sookie tried to reach back to him, but Eric held her away. "No, Sookie."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and hurt. "You are _rejecting_ me?" After the near constant onslaught of Eric's desires, now that he could have her he was pushing her away?

"No, not rejecting Sookie. Don't think of it like that." His voice still held that deep rasp of aroused male.

"Then just _how_ am I supposed to think of it?" Where whispered passion lived in her voice seconds before, now there was nothing but dripping sarcasm.

Eric closed his eyes and clinched his fist. "Bill just broke up with you Sookie. Not surprisingly, you are still hurt. You are vulnerable. And despite what you may think of me, I won't take advantage of that. Not with you." There, he sounded completely reasonable even when his body and his mind were screaming against this choice.

"Since when have you been so altruistic, Eric? All the sudden you are suffering a case of conscience?" Each word was punctuated with an angry stab into his chest.

Eric's voice dropped to a low and dangerous growl, as he shook his head. "Trust me Sookie, I don't want to have a conscience. And I'm sure no one would think of me as altruistic. But where you are concerned, I never cease to amaze myself. If someone had told me that I would be walking away from this opportunity, even a few minutes ago, I would have laughed. Now that it is here, well, here we are…"

The phone in Eric's pocket rang with Pam's ringtone, cutting the conversation short. Not breaking contact with Sookie's angry eyes, Eric answered abruptly. "I'm busy."

"We are being raided." Pam's voice was soft and all the sexy drawl façade was gone. He knew that was a very bad sign.

"Call the American Vampire League. Handle it. I'm busy with something else right now."

"It's not the police, Eric. The magistrar is here. The Queen has set you up."

Eric paused a moment before answering, "I'm coming."

As he started towards the window, Sookie could hear Pam's voice telling Eric to not come. "It's a trap. You cannot get caught." There was a pause as he heard through the phone a door open. Pam's Southern drawl was back in place as she clicked off the phone and put it away.

Sookie had heard enough on the phone and by the look on Eric's face knew it was very bad. All the anger she felt before the phone call evaporated as she heard Pam's panic on the other end of the phone. "What's happened?"

"I have to go." Eric grabbed for his jacket and moved towards the window.

"Eric, let me help. What has happened?"

"Sookie…" he stopped as he took in the fear in her eyes. "Are you afraid?"

Her eyes immediately dropped and her feet shuffled nervously until she looked up at him again, resolution on her face. "I'm afraid for you. For Pam. I couldn't hear what she said, but I've never heard her afraid before, and that I _could_ hear."

Eric looked at her face, concern painted all over it, for him, for Pam. He was surprised and moved that she was afraid for them. He was torn between telling her everything and leaving without telling her anything. And if the magistrate did take them, he might never see her again.

"Sookie, things are going to get very very bad. The Queen has asked me to do something that is against our laws. If I disobeyed her, I could be killed for treason. A real death, not just a coffin without food for a while. If I did what she asked and got caught, then I would be just as guilty of an equal crime."

Sookie's eyes got big and she unconsciously reached for his arm. Eric continued as he took her into his arms, talking into the hair that rested on his chest. "The magistrar has come to the club. They will find what they were looking for. The Queen has betrayed me and Pam. We may or may not be given an opportunity for a trial, but regardless, we will not win."

Sookie sobbed softly as she heard what waited for him. "What did she have you do?"

"She was selling her blood, and I was brokering for her. The blood is considered sacred. To sell it is a crime that demands a real death."

"A real death. Eric, does that mean…" her voice cracked.

He squeezed her to him, wishing that he hadn't stopped what had started earlier. He would have liked for that to have been his last happy memory if this was to truly be his end.

"I have to go to Pam, to find out what has happened. For a vampire to sell his blood or to even give it to other's in any other way than to create a bond or to procreate, is criminal."

Sookie's head popped back, her eyes meeting his again. "Why would a vampire share his blood with an entire bar of werewolves?"

Confused at the sudden change of topic, Eric shook his head, "What?"

"Eric. Tonight…at Lou Pines. There was a vampire that went on stage, tore open his wrist and said some words that sounded German and then let his blood pour into these small cups that were then passed around to everyone there. Alcide and I didn't take any, but I think we were the only ones there that didn't."

Eric pulled Sookie away and held her by the shoulders. "Do you remember his name?"

Sookie knitted her brows, knowing it was important, trying to remember. "Alcide said he was an antique dealer in the area… Russell Eddington? Edginton? Does any of this make sense?"

Eric knew exactly how it made sense, but wasn't sure how it could help him right now. But he knew somehow it would be useful. "Sookie, you aren't safe here anymore. You have to leave. I'd fly you back now, but I have to hurry to Pam and I'll need my full strength to meet the magistrar. In the morning, have Alcide take you back to Bon Temps. Don't stay at your house. Stay with Jason. I'll have Alcide stay with you. Keep your brother and that shifter close too. If anyone finds out you know anything about this, you will be killed. You have become too dangerous to them."

Her hand went to his cheek and cupped his face in her palm. "Eric, what about you?"

He turned his face into her palm, letting his lips caress her palm as he spoke. "Sookie…" he paused, breathing her in… "if I can, I will come back for you. If I do not, know that it is because I am dead. A real death."

Sookie sobbed as he pulled away from her and went to the window sill. With a look back over his shoulder, he jumped off and took to the air.

TBC

_**

* * *

**_

Character pluses this episode (Best Lines will be in the next Chapter):

Bill breaking up with Sookie over the phone, while Sookie could listen to Lorena purr in the background. Huurah!

Mott is scary and really, really creepy.

Tara is just a whimpering, simpering idiot that gives women a bad name. Ugh.

Debbie Pelt..I hear Alanis Morisette _I'm a Bitch _ringing in my ears.

Jason taking down the latest great QB in a very classy way.

Jason stepping into Andy's…um…face in the bathroom.

Jessica being a hostess at Merlotte's.

Explaining how Bill was a "procurer." Now go procure.

Pam's quick thinking might actually pull Eric and her out of the current mess they find themselves. She is tough, and maybe even more devious than Eric. But loyal. I want her on my side!

A/N: And keep in mind, I haven't read the books, so really have no idea how much of what is going on in the series is in the books. So, if anyone wants to inform me please send me an email or PM. I'd love to know what is still true, or relatively true to the books WRT Eric, Bill, and Sookie, the sale of the blood, and the Queendom/Kingdom and their respective involvement in the sale of the blood. Don't worry about spoilers! I read the ending to books first. Sad to say, I've tried to read the books twice before and they don't hold my interest enough. I guess Alex has me enamored enough to keep watching and to be curious as to how this all works out for him. Chapter 13 will be one of those to appeal to my more um…mature audience. Hee, hee.

Don't forget to review! Just hit that little button and drop me a line. The muse is jonesing for a fix!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: In Episode 4 "Crimes," we last left our fair hero absorbed in a wet dream with his lady love. Unfortunately, Alan Ball and TPTB forced him awake to the image of Yvetta going down on a pole. Well, dear readers, here is the alternate ending for his dream where he is not wrestled back to reality so abruptly, allowing him to linger a while in his, and our, bliss. Just taking them out to play, since Alan Ball doesn't. If you haven't already, check out the True Blood recap on io9[dot]com. Delicious!

**

* * *

**

While Awaiting Sunday

**Chapter 13**

"_Yes, I now feel that it was then on that evening of sweet dreams- that the very first dawn of human love burst upon the icy night of my spirit. Since that period I have never seen nor heard your name without a shiver half of delight, half of anxiety.__" _

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Five floors above the concrete, I watched Sookie doze fitfully while I floated outside the white, carved-stone corbel at the tall, uncovered window of Alcide's apartment. She wasn't asleep, not completely. Hours before I felt the stabbing pain of heartache pierce her emotions. Something had happened, but I wasn't sure exactly what. But it had to do with Bill, certainly. Her continued obsession with that _tjockskalle_ would be the death of her, and possibly me as well. It disgusted me how drawn I was to her. She was the beacon to my long-lost humanity, and the ultimate danger to my dead heart. And knowing all of this, I still couldn't walk away. Or, in this moment, fly away as it were. I lightly tapped on the window glass, unwilling to scare her.

Sookie startled awake and sat up, looking around the room, unsure of what woke her. I stayed where I was, just watching as she brushed her long blonde tresses out of her eyes and caught me hovering outside in the inky darkness.

She stood suddenly and walked towards the window, pushing it open. "You scared me half to death, Eric. What are you doing here?" Her voice was deep with sleep and the tears that had recently been shed. I took in her short, white silk robe tied across her waist, and I was pretty sure there wasn't much separating the silk of the robe from what I was sure was her equally silky skin.

"Waiting for you to invite me in."

Sookie looked down at the ground and then back up to me poised just out of reach. "Can all vampires fly?" Her eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"Can all humans sing?" I smirked at her.

She waved me in casually, "Are you kidding? I can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it." As annoying as she could be sometimes, she could also be very clever. I laughed as my feet touched down on the wooden floor of Alcide's apartment.

Not knowing how to breech the conversation, I picked the safest route. "So, how goes the search?"

I figured she would tell me what she wanted, and I'd get the rest from Alcide. I doubted she would come out and tell me what had caused her such emotional pain earlier, or why her eyes were just now clearing from the redness of her tears.

I stood where I was in the middle of the room as she slowly padded towards me in her bare feet. "Turns out, he wasn't the vampire I was lookin' for."

Her small hands slid under my leather jacket at the shoulders and gently slipped it off, letting it fall to the ground. She rose on tip toes while her hand snaked around my neck to pull me closer. She was warm and smelled of cool summer nights lying in clover strewn fields. She was intoxicating, and her eyes were only for me.

I felt her breasts rise against my chest, breathing me in. Her voice whispered across my skin, "You smell like the ocean in winter."

She sniffed again, drawing another long pull of scent, forcing her breasts again against my chest. I could feel her nipples hardened at the touch, and I heard a low rumble in response escape from my throat.

"You played at the North Sea as a child." Her fingers stroked against the hair at the nape of my neck, as her upturned mouth begged to be kissed. "I'm smelling your memories, Eric."

"How is that possible?" She looked up at me, so innocent and so magical. She was the drug and I was the addict. "Bill doesn't smell like anything." I felt her finger blindly trace the totem I wore around my neck, feeling her lift her body towards mine.

_There_…there was _his_ name, temporarily breaking the spell she was casting. My eyes broke contact with hers, only to then rest of the pink of her soft lips. I could see the very tip of her rosy tongue breaching those lips and my hardened heart began to beat again.

"It's not possible. Not even you could do that." My voice sounded harsh to me, but my lips only moved nearer to hers. I could taste desire in my mouth, and yearning spread like lightening through my body.

Her lips curled in a suggestive smirk and her voice purred, "Oh, Mr. Northman, I've got skills you can't even imagine."

That was all it took. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her, forcing her to feel all of me. My mouth closed on hers, hungry and desperate to consume her. Our tongues met, dueling for supremacy, for power. There was no tenderness here, only blind urgent need to fulfill my own craving for her. She tasted of innocence singed with desire, of need driven by power, of lust backed with powerful emotions I dared not name.

I needed to remove anything that kept her body from mine. I reached down and cupped her ass, intending to lift her and crush her body against mine, but she surprised me by pushing me away and onto the bed.

I must have looked absurd laying spread eagle across the bed while this small fae-like creature pushed me around like I was a small human. My eyes were large in surprise and I sat half-way up while I watched her stand before me, taking charge. My need quickened, hardening my cock until I was sure the zipper on my jeans would burst. And her need, I could smell her need, her heat, her passion. She wanted me. She wanted _us_.

Her hands reached to the belt tied at her waist and she casually dropped it to the floor, dipping her shoulders and letting the robe fall and puddle at her feet. Sookie stood before me in all her resplendent beauty. Her skin reflected the healthy glow of skin that saw the sunlight, even worshipped the sun as I hadn't done in a millennium. That dark glow showed her matching white satin bikini and bra set off to its best advantage. The cups of the demi-bra pushed her already well-rounded breasts upwards, their hardened peaks barely escaping from its coverage. My eyes raked down her body, watching as her flat stomach rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Those smooth hard muscles disappeared behind the small scrap of white material that hid my ultimate desire.

I licked my suddenly dry lips as I watched her climb up the length of my body, moving like a cat does when stalking prey. I swallowed as I smirked slightly at the thought. There was no doubt, in this moment, I was definitely her prey. And I was insufferably pleased at the thought.

Sookie's eyes held mine as her legs straddled my waist. Her hands reached under my waistband freeing the hem of my shirt. I felt her fingers scrape along my now sensitive skin as she pulled my shirt up. I lifted my arms in the air as she yanked the top quickly over my head and tossed it carelessly on the floor. I rested my hands around her tiny waist, almost able to completely encircle it with my much larger hands.

She leaned into me, bending at the waist, bringing her lips to mine. This time the kiss was slow and thorough, lingering as we felt the texture of the other's touch. It was no less passionate, no less hungry than the earlier kiss. I could smell her blood smoldering just under the surface of her warm skin.

She ran her tongue across my extended fangs to allow her sweet blood to gently seep into my mouth, driving my heat crazy. I wanted nothing but to rip the small specks of clothing off her body and ravish her until sunrise. My muscles tensed as I went to roll her under me, but she reacted quickly and pushed my shoulder back down, silently shaking her head.

"Let me have this Eric," she asked quietly. There was no demand, just a soft request that I turn this first time over to her. And there was nothing in the world that I would rather have done in that moment then the give in to her wish.

I relaxed back, silently acquiescing to her petition, secretly enjoying the idea that she wanted to make love to me… not the other way around. Yes, it was splitting hairs no doubt. In the end we would both enjoy ourselves, I would make sure of that, but if she wanted to please me this way, well…I was already pleased. So much so, I could swear I could hear the teeth of my zipper splitting in half.

I felt Sookie's mouth sucking on the pounding vein in my neck. I had fed earlier, and my blood pulsed warmly throughout my body. As her mouth closed around the skin there and pulled it into her, I could feel the blood vessels under the skin burst and pour blood into the damaged skin. A soft sigh escaped my lips as she marked me. It would be gone by daybreak, but the memory would be with me much longer.

Her lips and tongue traveled further down my neck leaving kisses in their wake. Latching onto my flat brown nipples, she sucked and bit, drawing a tiny touch of blood and a gasp from me, soothing the slight pain away by laving at it with her silky tongue.

My eyes were closed as my senses just opened up to take in every possible element of the experience. I could smell the freshness of her hair as it lay across my bare chest as silken threads. I could taste her blood in my mouth and smell it surrounding me. Her excitement and pleasure filled the room and she smelled of magic and innocence. I buried my hands against her head, covering them in her soft tresses.

Sookie's mouth continued moving down my stomach, her tongue tracing the outline of the peaks and valleys of my abs as she made her way to my belt buckle. With no fumbling, her fingers nimbly undid the buckle and slid the zipper slowly down. I heard a low groan fill the room as my painfully swollen cock finally sprang free of its confines.

My eyes opened only to meet Sookie's as she held her mouth just above the purple head, breathing cool air over it as it jumped and twitched. She gave me a satisfied smirk while she lowered her mouth to lick the pink pre-cum from the tip. Her tongue probed into the small divot and my hips bucked slightly in response.

Her eyes were full of knowledge of the power she held over me at that moment. It was disconcerting to realize that I had given her that power, and that she knew she had it. _Never_ before had I allowed anyone, man or woman to have me at their mercy, _never_….

And here I was in a bed that was not my own, in a state that I didn't live in, with a woman who up until a few hours ago had always strenuously denied me and argued that she belonged to another. And I was completely at her mercy. Her mouth took my begging cock into her hot, wet mouth and I was lost. Her lips sealed tightly around me and slid as far down as she could go, her fist holding the base, squeezing hard. I roared as my mind exploded feeling her surrounding my velvet heated steel.

Lips and tongue moved up and down my staff, sucking hard and then harder still, alternating with circling the mushroom head with her hot and greedy tongue. I leaked into her mouth and pulled harder on her hair, trying to hold back. I could feel the shudders and tremors cascade through my body as she swallowed and caressed the length of my cock.

"Enough," I reluctantly pulled her mouth away.

She had the nerve to toss her beautiful hair and look down at me from where she straddled me, her lips swollen and red from her past time seconds before. "Want more?" Her voice was deep with heated desire.

Smugly, I licked my lips and answered, "You know I do, Sookie."

This time I didn't hesitate when I pulled her under me, using my vampire strength and speed to catch her off-guard. I heard her cry out in surprise and only grinned down at her once I pinned her arms over her head and her legs under mine. "Now who is the predator and who is the prey, _lover_?"

She looked into my eyes, unafraid. That too was disconcerting. She should be afraid. But she wasn't, and I didn't care. I was well and truly lost.

Her breathing sped up as I brought my fangs to the rapid pulse at her neck. She arched her swan-like neck towards my mouth, trusting me with her blood, with her body. It wasn't time yet, but I wanted just another small taste so I let my fangs scrape slowly down the length of her unbroken skin, letting her life giving essence seep out, my tongue slowly lapping at the enchanted blood.

At the taste, my cock surged against her almost naked body, crying for entrance. I thought that surely I would lose control soon. That would be both dangerous and disappointing. As much as I wanted her pleasure to be utmost in my mind, her blood seemed to cast a spell on me that I couldn't break. It wasn't enough to just want to push myself into her, join with her in that way. No, I wanted to absorb her into my very body, take her essence into mine, merge our souls together so nothing would ever part us. Not another vampire, not another man, not life, not time itself. She would belong to me completely and wholly. And I would belong to her.

I ripped the bra away from her body, flinging it against the window. I heard her gasp as her body writhed under mine. I kept her arms pinned above her head with one hand while the other squeezed and massaged one firm breast while my mouth and fangs ravaged the other. I sucked and pulled, bit hard enough to draw blood, drawing a scream from her as well. I sensed rather than felt her heated liquid pour into her feminine sheath.

The pain was mixed with pleasure to the point where she couldn't tell the difference anymore. She lifted her chest, trying to push her damaged breast against my mouth, aching for more. "Please, Eric," she sobbed. "I won't break. You won't break me. More."

My head roared at her encouragement. "I won't hurt you Sookie," I growled as I drew more blood from her tender skin. I raised my head from her delicious breast and held my face directly over hers. "I will take more from you than you ever thought you had to give, I will exhaust you, I will demand everything from you, but I will not hurt you. And just as I take from you, demand from you, you will do the same with me. We are soul mates Sookie. We are meant for each other. No one else will ever be able to meet your needs, just as no one else will ever be able to meet mine. Not ever again."

Her breathing and pulse remained rapid, her eyes were dilated with passion turning them a dark chocolate brown. She licked her lips, eyes still considering what I had just said. I felt her hand on my cheek and she dragged her finger lightly through her blood still on my lips. Pulling her hand away, she slowly brought that blood covered digit to her mouth and sucked on it, never releasing my eyes.

I knew my own pulse was pounding throughout my body. I could feel it pounding especially painfully in my cock, pressed deliciously between her body and mine. I watched as she cleaned the blood from her finger and licked her lips.

"Then Eric, make love to me. Show me that we are meant to be. Make me a believer. Now, Eric. I offer myself to you. I put myself into your care and keeping. Make love to me."

That was all I needed to hear. The remaining tiny strip of white cloth was destroyed as I tore it from her body. Her hips rose up to grind against mine. Her nails clawed at my back and her back arched into my body. My hand carefully parted her lower lips, seeking her wet heat. My finger entered her, first one and then another. She was tight and she cried out softly as I stretched her.

I stroked her slowly, in and out again, watching her eyes as they grew dazed and unfocused. Her eyelids were half-closed and behind those lids her pupils grew dark with desire. Her mouth was slack and her breathing harsh. I loved that look on her face. I watched as her face clinched slightly when I pushed a third finger inside her. Her body pushed back against my fingers, struggling to push me further inside her.

I kept moving my fingers in and out, trying to keep a slow pace but she was impatient and grabbed my hand trying to drive me faster. I laughed softly at her attempt, but knew that both of us were reaching the point where we would have to find release, only to start over again.

I pushed my knees between her legs, spreading them wider so I could settle myself between them. "Sookie, look at me," I commanded.

Her eyes snapped open and met my eyes. She held her breath as I pushed inside her. She was tight and small. I would have to go slow and allow her body to adjust to my much larger size. My sensitive purple head rested just inside her channel, waiting for her to stretch to accommodate me. And even as I waited, her body writhed trying to force me into her further.

"Eric, please…" she begged. God, I thought I could hear her beg for me forever.

I raised myself up on my arms, positioning my face directly above hers, forcing her to watch me. I pushed into her further but still slowly. Her hands grabbed my ass and tried to leverage her body against mine. She couldn't do it, but I thought it was cute that she was so desperately trying.

Her muscles started to clench and tighten around my cock. In one deep stroke, I drove all the way to the hilt, hearing her scream my name as I hit her womb. She was so tight, so wet and hot. I thought I would explode right then and forced myself to stop moving until I could regain my control again.

I began to move inside her, slow and deep. Our eyes never left the others, even as our bodies joined together. Stroke after stroke drove cries and sobs from her beautiful, swollen lips. My arms began to shake with strain of holding back. Her nails scraped along my ass. I knew the marks were deep because I could smell my blood intermingled with hers. Again, I found absurd pleasure in her marking me as her own.

As the smells of blood and arousal filled the room, I drove harder into her, moving faster and faster. Sookie's head began to thrash in pleasure as her muscles tighten and a small surprising orgasm spilled down her spine, flooding her already wet channel even more.

Sookie's ankles wrapped around my ass, anchoring her body to mine as I mindlessly fucked her. It wasn't that it was really mindless…far from it. But I lost the ability to focus on anything beside her…her body…the silky heat of her…the magic of her blood…. Her small sobs and cries pushed me harder and harder.

I felt her body stiffen and knew she was going to come. I stopped suddenly, holding both of our bodies absolutely still.

"Say it, Sookie. Tell me that you are mine." It came out as a menacing growl.

Her hips moved, trying to pick the rhythm back up, but I kept her pinned. "Say it Sookie. I have to know. _You_ have to know. "

Hands clinched into fists slammed into the bed beside where our bodies lay joined. "Eric, fine…I'm yours. But that means you are mine too. _Only_ mine." Her voice was clear and certain.

I moved within her again, driving to her womb in one long hard stroke and then back again. "Only yours, Sookie. That is all I have ever been."

I started moving within her again, pounding her without mercy. Her muscles rippled around mine, a lava flow of heat and power poured through her body, bringing lightening into her blood. I tore my wrist and let my blood flow into her, her mouth latching quickly and drawing even more of me into her body.

While she pulled eagerly on my blood, I felt my own body convulse within her. My roar filled the passion-filled room as my fangs pierced her right breast and my cock spurted jet after jet within her. Every whimper or sob or pull of blood from my wrist by Sookie was met by my own jerk, growl, or draw on her neck.

Our bodies fed on each other. The blood, the sex, the lust, the passion, the love. We fed and we fed. When we were both spent, I gently pulled my wrist from her mouth and licked her clean. I closed the wound on her breast and carefully fell to the side of her body, my cock resting inside her body, knowing it wouldn't take long to be ready.

She lifted her face to kiss mine, our lips caressing gently. Her finger slid along my jaw and up towards my lips. "Again?" she smiled.

"Oh, yes. Definitely."

TBC

Was it a dream? _"To sleep, perchance to dream- ay, there's the rub."_ _Hamlet (III, i, 65-68)_

A/N: Read it and weep my lovely readers. No tears? What about drinks? Cigs? Shower? I know I need at least one of each. Just review before you…um…go _relieve_ yourself. I want to know that this works for you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ed. Note: Last year I invited others to write their versions of events of TB to be added to this on-going story. Until now, no one has taken me up on the offer, and I had honestly forgotten to include it in this season's writings. _LadyScorpio_ asked to take this opportunity to venture into the world of writing fanfic, and you are such a great audience I encouraged her to launch from this platform. For any of you that have been lucky enough to be honored with her wonderfully descriptive reviews for your stories, you can appreciate how this talent could be transferred into writing fiction. This story is not an E/S story, but a drabble on the beginnings of a Lafayetter/Jesus relationship. I'm sure you can imagine how difficult it would be to write those quips of obscene genius that come from Lafayette weekly. I congratulate her for her attempt at what must be the most difficult writing challenge on the show. For many of you, Ep. 6 starts in just a few minutes and I promised I would get this up and posted before TB begins for those lucky enough to be seeing it shortly. On the West coast, I have another three hours to wait. :-( As this is her work, I have left it as is. Please welcome her to our community of fan fiction writers. Characters belong toTB/Charlaine Harris. She is just taking them out to play.**

**Looks like this week's episode will leave much to be played with, so I look forward to bringing you more E/S yumminess under this banner soon. ~cav_queen**

**A Twist on an Mississippi Mudslide….**

**By LadyScorpio**

I picked up the queue stick and chalked the tip. I caught a quick glimpse of Jesus' sweet looking ass in those slightly-baggy jeans he was wearing in the process. He was bending slightly over the pool table gathering the balls together for the break. In fact, I could have sworn I saw Jesus deliberately move his ass from side to side to the "music" coming from the jukebox just to entice me.

_Well, well Jesus…you shimmy that fine ass of yours….tease._

An image of Jesus bending over the pool table for completely different reasons flashed in my mind as I walked back to the other end of the pool table.

_Boy did that Bailey's cream-coloured Motha-Fucka look damn good! The purple of his nicely-fitted polo offset the platinum of his eyes brilliantly. When I saw him outside while I was on my cigar break with Tommy, I couldn't believe how delicious he looked… - But then I remembered he takes care of my mom and he is here to tell me she is dead. I braced myself for the bad news. Yet, moments before I was reminiscing of the many intimate and very suggestive images I had of Jesus since I first saw him that day when I took Tara to the psychiatric centre where my mom is at. I jerked off many times to scenes of taking Jesus in several ways and him taking me. Mmm.. And now he was in my bar – drove all this way to see me, watched me worked for 9 something hours, waiting for me and now we are playing pool. _

"Lafayette, you okay?" Jesus asked, looking up at me with the sweetest and sexiest bit of concern in his eyes. His seductive voice broke my thoughts but triggered a whole new set of thoughts as well.

"Yeah, I am good." I licked my lips very slightly. – _Mmm, imagine that voice screaming my name begging me to fill him even more._

"So, you'll play" he asked while setting up the balls. He straightened a bit more, pulling his shoulders back just a bit which caused his polo to stretch over his tight, well-defined chest.

"I'll play and I'll break…can't have you coming all the way up here makin' me look bad…"

"I don't think that could happen" he replied and gave me a nice little grin. – _Oh this Motha-Fucka is a sweet tease….oh this might be quite fun I thought to myself as we began to play_.

We played and talked for nearly two hours. – I found myself intently eyeing how Jesus handled the queue stick. And then thought about those skilled hands moving up and down my length. _Thank god my jeans were on the baggy side because it was getting quite difficult to walk around. – It was fun, flirty, and felt really good. Now, how to get him home…because I have got to say me some prayers tonight_….

I "absent-mindedly" glided my hand up and down a bit of the pool stick thinking about the shot I was going to take, making sure Jesus caught that hand-movement from time to time. As I leaned over to take my shot, Jesus passed a little too close to me. He was then on my side, his head close to mine saying that I should perhaps rethink my shot, as he ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip. Then he winked at me.

I cleared my throat while inhaling his cologne. Even more blood was rushing to my lower half. My boxers were suddenly feeling really tight.

He stood up and now was behind me, whispering in my ear "May I", as his hand moved behind mine to reposition my pool stick to a slightly higher angle behind the red ball.

Still whispering in my ear, "You see, at that angle you can sink two balls in one shot."

_I had to get back at Jesus_ so I showed him a few of my lap dancing moves and definitely felt the desired response through his jeans. _I definitely liked what I was feeling through his jeans as he pressed into me. _He was the one now clearing his throat a bit and stepped back to the side of the table after a few moments.

_Yah bitch, you still got it_ as a wicked little smile spread across my face. _I think he quite enjoyed that…I did as well, and I was not even really getting into it, well, not at the moment. _;-)

"Oh my," I heard him say under his breath as he watched me take the shot, rubbing the front of his jeans at the same time. A huge grin appearing on his face as he caught my eyes looking at him - savouring his deliciousness. I flashed him a slight predatory look and licked the corner of my mouth. Then I stretched, flexing my bare arms a bit over my head then let one hand slide down my black satin top, letting my finger hook onto one of the belt hoops of my jeans. He was getting distracted and his breathing becoming a touch heavier …._Good_

_There was definite chemistry between Jesus and I – and bridge, him and me was definitely gonna mother-fuckin' happen! Sheer lust and desire filled his smoky grey eyes. I could practically see the gears turning in his head trying to figure out a way he could convince me to let him head back to my place. I felt a surge of heat in my jeans. _

The temperature in that pool table area shot up a few degrees. _Or was that us?_

_The sparks of attraction were starting to fly. I was just itching to get Jesus out of those clothes and cool him down with some hot love – Lafayette style. So, I decided, I wouldn't fight him too hard/give him too much hassle if he did ask to head home with me. – It has been a while and I really need some bonding-good healing time with Jesus. _;-)

As Jesus was about to take the last shot, I ran an ice cube along the back of his neck and then slide it down the front of his polo.

"Hmm.." smirking as he reached under his shirt to retrieve the ice cube. He rubbed it lightly over his lips, then leaned against the pool table, facing me.

"You are right…it is getting really hot in here. Thanks for this," as he held up the ice for a moment. He then lifted one corner of his shirt and moved the ice over his washboard abs; his platinum eyes never breaking contact with my chocolate-hued ones.

_The boy is so damn hot the ice melted before it even touched his sweet flesh. I felt a touch of wetness on my boxer shorts. _

"Oh Lordie," shaking my head from side to side, my breathing getting a little ragged. So, I took another ice cube out of my glass and stood in between Jesus' legs and slowly moved the ice over his forehead, then along his soft but chiseled jawline, to his lips just letting them linger there a moment. The tip of his tongue darting over the ice, just watching me watching him. Again, a hint of blush rising in his cheeks. He was thrilled and excited. I let my free hand move over his thigh and up onto his stomach as he drew the ice into his mouth and started sucking lightly on my finger.

_Oh my fuckin' God or should I say Jesus! This man's was incredible. And that was just on my fingers. I felt a little light-headed from the sudden blood lost – not lost just draining to the south border._

Sam gave the last call and the last few remaining stragglers crawled out of Merlottes' and Jesus and I headed out as well. It was nice and balmy outside, with clear star-filled skies. We went out to our cars. He ended up parking near mine…..


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you to the many of you who write me or leave reviews about this series of stories. I love hearing from you! And I am glad that so many of you like my interpretation of Eric/Sookie. This vignette takes from something from the previews for next week's episode (I couldn't catch much past Sookie being wheeled into the hospital since my DVR cut-off, boo-hiss), as well as explains Eric's actions in Ep. 6. No lemons, but E/S none the less. As a side note, if you are following the _Claiming of Sookie_ story, I will be posting new chapters on Friday night. _WAS_ chapters will continue on a sporadic weekly basis for the rest of the season, as long as there is anything I feel I can make use of. The offer still stands if someone would like to use this forum to add their own little taste of TB fanfic. I'll post it here, forward you any chapter specific reviews, I might offer some suggestions, but I won't beta. It goes up as is. As always, the characters here belong to Charlaine Harris and TB. We just take them out to play.

**

* * *

**

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 15**

_Westley: __**I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?**_

_Buttercup: __**Well... you were dead**__. _

_Westley: __**Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while. **_

_Buttercup: __**I will never doubt again. **_

_Westley: __**There will never be a need.**_

The Princess Bride

* * *

Eric walked into Sookie's hospital room. The lights were dimmed and the machines beeped quietly in the background. She was alone, for now. He knew that her friends had come and gone for the day, and it was long after visiting hours. Each night since she had been here, he had glamoured the nursing staff to allow him to pass unmolested and unnoticed in the silent halls.

He had been coming late at night for several days, watching and waiting until she was better. If she had been awake, he might have been able to heal her with his blood. As it was, all he had managed to do was drain a few drops down her parched throat, but he could see already there was a difference. Even so, she still looked sunken and small in the huge hospital bed. The blue cotton blanket was pulled up under her arms and her thin arms were laid carefully across her chest as if she were prepared for the afterlife. Now, he could tell that now she was far from that. She no longer lingered near death. His blood had pulled her back from that precipice and the doctors had held her there.

He touched her cool hand and she moved slightly. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly and her chocolate eyes locked on his cerulean ones, she gasped and tried to pull away. She reached for the call button but he was faster, taking it slowly from her hand.

"Sookie," Eric whispered in the virtual silence of the hospital room.

"What are you doing here Eric?" She growled out his name and her disgust and fear bounced off the walls.

"I came to see how you were doing," his voice remained calm and controlled.

"You came here to kill me. The nurses are right outside though. You won't get away with it." Sookie said, loudly, as if by doing so would cause a nurse to miraculously appear. Her voice was cracked and dry from lack of use, so there wasn't much sound anyway.

Eric gave her a tolerant smile, as if to a misbehaving but well love child. "Sookie, I've been coming here every night since you have been here. If I wanted you dead, you would be already. And yes, the nurses are right outside, but they never know I am here, and they will not disturb us."

Sookie sat silently glaring back at him, hatred in her eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, Sookie. I wanted to be sure you were ok," his voice was soft and soothing.

She was surprised at the almost whispered anguish in his voice, and her eyes softened just a twinge.

She looked down at her hand, and the blood still caked under her short fingernails. She felt dirty now, which she thought that must be a good sign, since before when she had been awake she hadn't felt much of anything.

Without looking up, Sookie asked, "Can you get me some ice chips, Eric?"

He gave her an eager smile and turned to get the hospital issue cheap plastic water container. "As you wish," he said picking up the jar.

"And some of that raspberry jello? I like that," Sookie said shyly.

He smiled even broader and nodded his head, saying again, "As you wish. Be back in a flash."

And he was. Sookie idly thought that vampire speed would be especially useful in the hospital since she thought some of her nurses were incredibly slow to respond. Of course, it wasn't like she was the only person on the wing either.

He lifted a plastic spoon with ice chips to her dry and cracked lips, letting her draw them into her mouth. He watched as her pink tongue reached out and her lips closed around the spoon bowl to swallow some of the cold frozen water down her throat. He wanted that pink tongue on his skin, swallowing him down her throat, but he shook that image from his mind. She was seriously injured. And she hated him. Now was not the time. She took several more spoonfuls of ice from him before leaning back in bed again with a sigh.

"You want the jello?"

She nodded silently while he took the aluminum lid off of one of the small containers and scooped out a spoonful of the treat, raising it to Sookie's lips once again. Eric found he like feeding Sookie like this, although he hated the reason he had to do so. Bill would pay for this, one way or the other.

After she finished the jello in silence, he felt her stiffen as he leaned over the bed. He smiled softly at her when he picked up the bed controls to raise her to be more comfortable.

"Can I fluff your pillows?" He asked.

If he could have blushed in embarrassment, Sookie was sure she would have seen it given the way he asked the question. This was a side of Eric she had never seen before.

Still silent, she nodded her head in agreement and leaned forward slightly so he could reach the pillows. Even that slight movement left her exhausted and breathless. Losing most of one's blood had that effect…sort of like anemia, but so much worse. He picked up the two pillows and lightly scrunched them between his hands, fluffing them, and then gently put them behind her head and helped her to settle back into bed comfortably.

They watched each other in silence for several moments, before she finally broke down. Eric was always more patient than she was.

"What has happened since I've been here? And what the hell happened that I ended up here? What were you doing at Russell's?" Her questions were coming out like machine gun fire and he held up his hand to stop her. No one who had visited her had any answers to her questions, but she knew Eric would. Whether he would tell her the truth was a different issue.

"Enough Sookie. Enough. I'll tell you what you want to know. But there are far more questions than you could come up with right now in your current state, so let me just tell you the story and you ask your questions as we get to them, ok?"

"How do I know you are telling me the truth, Eric? You almost got me killed at Russell's. Bill almost died there too, maybe he is dead." The suspicion in her voice was hard to mistake.

"First, it wasn't me that almost got you killed at Russell's. That belongs solely on Bill. And before you start to worry too much, Bill is alive and well."

He paused, "As for trusting me, you won't know if I am telling you the truth or not. You'll have to decide that out on your own."

Sookie's lips turned into a silent frown and she rested back on her raised bed. "Then start."

Eric nodded and leaned back in the hard barely padded hospital guest chair, crossing one leg, ankle over knee, and started in a calm voice.

"From what I have gathered, Russell kidnapped Bill because he knew that Bill had access to you, and he wanted to know what made you so special. He asked Bill to pledge fealty to him and give up his loyalty to the Queen. This was to be in exchange for whatever Bill could tell him, and also that the King would have Lorena killed when Bill fulfilled his part of the deal."

"To Bill's credit, he worked very hard to keep the King's knowledge of you secret. He did not want to betray you. However, though his motives may have become quite noble, his original reasons for seeking you out were not. It was not an accident that he met you. That he gave you his blood. That he seduced you. Bill is what we, in the vampire community, call a procurer. He was sent to procure you for the Queen. In the end he foolishly fell in love with you." Eric's disgust hung in the air, but Sookie couldn't tell if it was for the role Bill had played in her 'seduction' as Eric called it, or if it was because Bill fell in love with her.

"The file the King showed me that came from Bill's house. Bill had been collecting that information on me, hadn't he?" She felt her heart start to break as realization hit her.

Eric nodded, saddened at the pain in Sookie's voice as she finally began to realize how she had been misled and used.

"So anyway," he continued, wanting, like a band-aid, to just rip it off and get the pain over with. "Bill ended up in Mississippi to provide information on you, and to bring you to the King."

"And why were you there, Eric? You told me to stay away from Jackson."

"For as much good as that did," he smirked grimly.

Sookie glared at him unhappily, and he continued his story. "Pam. The Magister had Pam and was planning to kill her."

Sookie's eyes popped open at that new information. "Is she dead?"

"Pam is fine. Now. Shall I continue?"

Sookie nodded her head waiting to find out what in the world was going on. "I had come to the King for help, since the Queen had set Pam and me up. That was when I saw Bill Compton for the first time in Mississippi. And the first time I saw him there with Lorena. I had not known that he had been sent to you from the Queen. And I did not know the King was seeking you out. And until I got there, I also had no idea the connection between the King and the V-fed werewolves." He sounded frustrated at having been so out of the loop. Eric wanted to think he was always in control of everything around him. And this situation had turned out to be far out of his control.

"When you were brought into the King's mansion, I was surprised. I had thought you far away and safe, but there you were, brought in with Bill in tow." His voice was deep with frustration.

"You threw me at Russell. Gave me to that monster," Sookie spat.

Eric's head went to his hands, his fingers raking through his blonde locks. He was carefully holding on to his patience by a thread. "At the time Sookie, given what was going on, it was the safest place for you to be. If he thought you were valuable, he would be unlikely to harm you. I had no idea you were who he was after from the beginning."

Sookie whimpered at the memory. "You told me, screamed at me, that I meant nothing to you."

"And if you had any sense at all and were not so blinded by Bill, you would have realized I was working on finding a way out of this. I would not have just abandoned you to Russell."

Sookie puzzled over this and then asked another question. "You said you were very close to finding something you had wanted since you were human. Did you find it?"

"Vengence. Russell, and his V-fed wolves, killed my family. My father's crown rested in one of the cases full of his treasures. Finding the crown there, I realized the voice I heard that night was Russell's."

"So you would sacrifice me and Bill today, to avenge your family from hundreds of years before?" She was spiteful and immediately regretted her comment. "Eric, I'm sorry. I know finding your father's crown must have been very painful."

"You are still alive, Miss Stackhouse. I think that there was no sacrifice needed, at least not by you, to recover the crown."

Eric continued his voice colder than before. "At any rate, the King and the Queen are out of the V business now, Pam is safe, and you are safely home. The King is no longer going to be a trouble to any of us."

She didn't even want to know what that meant. "And Bill?"

Eric rose from the chair and moved towards the window, staring into the darkness. "He is alive. And is under my protection, for now."

"Your protection? As in he is your prisoner." She stated simply.

"He drained you almost dry, Sookie. He would have killed you if Tara and Alcide hadn't pulled him out of his blood lust long enough to free you."

"It was daytime. How did he escape?" Sookie didn't want to remember her fear as he assaulted her so viciously.

"Your blood. Apparently, despite the sunlight, your blood kept him from burning. He was only slightly damaged before he could get to safety and eventually home."

"My blood? Are you saying there is something special about my blood?"

"Something very special. It can apparently protect vampires from the worst effects of sunlight. If vampires knew of it, you would be in great danger." The words hung in the air as Sookie digested the importance of what she had been told.

"You know of it. Bill knows of it, I would guess. Anyone else?"

"No one. Not even Pam."

"So there are two vampires already that know of it," she whispered, afraid. This was likely to be just as dangerous to her as knowing she could read vamps minds sometimes, but at least that was a secret that only she had. She remembered a quote she had seen somewhere…. _If you wish to keep a secret, keep it first to yourself._ Boy, if that wasn't timely advice. Too bad it was too late for this little secret.

"Yes. Bill is unlikely to share the knowledge, since he considers himself in love with you. But he is, as he has demonstrated, a weak vampire and doesn't keep secrets very well."

"And I suppose you do," her anger at the situation being directed directly at Eric at the moment.

"I keep the secrets that need to be kept. This would be one of those. No one, Sookie, _no one_ can ever know you have this ability. Even I could not protect you." His voice was serious and low now, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"Like you protected me at Russell's?"

"I did protect you at Russell's. And if you had stayed in your room, none of this would have happened."

"Why didn't you do something when he attacked Bill in the entry?"

He shook his head at her pig-headedness. "Even I cannot fight a 3000 year old vampire, his vampire and were-minions at the same time. That would be suicide and have gotten us all killed. And at the time, protecting Bill was not in my best interest. Just like protecting Tara was not in Bill's best interest. You on the other hand, were not to be touched, and you weren't. Until your little side rescue to save the insufferable Bill Compton."

She rolled her eyes. "So why are you telling me all of this, Eric?"

"Because, while it is up to me to determine his future, I would do so with your consultation. You are the one he so grievously injured." He made it perfectly clear that it would be his decision and it might not be what she wanted, but he would make the one he deemed the safest for everyone. Of course, it didn't hurt that he hated Bill Compton.

"You want me to tell you what to do about Bill?" Sookie was surprised.

Eric shrugged, uncommitted. "Not tell, but I will give you a few options and you can offer your opinion. While I may consider your opinion I will not necessarily take that action."

"Fine. What are the options?"

"The best option to protect you is to kill Bill." Sookie gasped as he continued. "I knew that would not be a popular option, no matter how much he has hurt you or what he has done to you."

"No. Other options…" She asked, moving on.

"I send him away. To another continent and exile him from America forever."

"You can do that?" she asked skeptically.

"Technically, no. But there can be an underlying threat if he were to return, or he may agree to it because he feels he is in love with you and he would be concerned for your safety."

"You've said that twice now. You don't believe he loves me? That he ever loved me?" Her voice cracked at the question, and her fear at what Eric's response would be.

The only sign that Eric heard the pain in her voice was the closing of his eyes for a moment, but he was still facing the window and she couldn't have seen it. He cleared his throat before answering. "I believe he came to you with false pretenses. Once you had taken his blood, it would have been very difficult for you to have rejected him. After some time, he probably did fall in love with you. You are something special, Sookie…special blood or not."

Sookie's eyebrows shot up at the admission. She never, ever expected such a thing from Eric's lips. Her throat contracted as she swallowed nervously.

"Eric…" she whispered.

He turned to face her, whatever intimacy they had temporarily shared hidden behind his stone-like façade. "The third option is to leave him here in BonTemps. However, while I offer that as an option, I will not accept that as the solution to our problem. "

And just like that, he was back to discussing 'our problem.' If she hadn't already been so exhausted, she would have been after hearing all that Eric had to tell her, and then this big revelation from Eric. _He_ actually thought she was special?

"I've said too much Miss Stackhouse. I will want to be released of my responsibility of Bill Compton soon. I do not want or need him around any longer than I have to. What would you prefer I do?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip, bringing blood to the surface on her already chapped lips. Sookie saw Eric's nostrils flare as he scented her blood suddenly. His eyes turned a dark deep blue and she felt they were piercing her own.

Despite his intense stare, she swallowed and spoke, "Regardless of what he did, I don't want him killed. Send him away, never to return, I don't care. I never want to see him again, ever."

"Sookie, are you sure? He bled you almost dry, he betrayed you in a way that even this jaded soul would find intolerable, he raped you…" Eric's voice died away in sadness, and the always present anger.

Her eyes teared at the remembrance. "Vengeance never got anyone anywhere, Eric. Do you feel better having killed Russell for killing your parents? Have you wasted the last thousand years looking for your parents' killers?"

"Yes, Sookie. I do feel better exacting my revenge. And now I am able to move forward without the burden of my father's final request hanging over my head."

"Well, I don't have thousands of years to live. And we already know the person who has done this to me. I guess I just don't have the need to know he is dead. But Eric, if I ever see him again, if he ever tries to see me again, you can feel free to exact your own revenge as you might see fit."

"How do you know that I won't seek that anyway? It would be my revenge on him for what he did to you."

She paused, looking at her bloody fingernails again, and then back to Eric's blue pools of anger, "I don't know. You told me I would need to trust you. I guess this is the test. I trust you to do what I have asked."

"This is impossible Sookie. You ask too much."

"Eric, I'm tired. I need to sleep. I need a bath or at least a shower. I need my hair washed so desperately I could cry. These are the things I need right now. I appreciate your desire to let me know what has happened and ask me what you wanted me to do about Bill. Really, I do." She didn't mention his big revelation because she wasn't sure what she thought of it, much less if he even wanted to remember it at all. She would certainly not forget. "But now, I need so many other things…"

Eric paused, his eyes searching hers, aching to ask but unsure, "Sookie, will you let me help you with some of your needs?" His voice was a low whisper.

"What? How?" Eric was giving her her share of surprises tonight.

"You keep looking at your hands and the blood under your nails. You said you feel dirty and want a shower and your hair washed." He smiled crookedly, "I'm pretty sure you won't let me give you a bath…"

He smirked at her suddenly raised eyebrows.

"But I think I can wash your hair, and clean up your hands. If you want to give yourself a sponge bath, I can get that set up too. I won't even look."

"You would do all that for me? I'm hooked up to a bunch of machines, Eric." She motioned to all the equipment and monitors.

"The nurses are glamoured Sookie. They will not bother us until morning. I can unhook your pulse ox monitor and the oxygen easily enough. The rest is only here in case they need it. I'll move you into this delightful chair here," he motioned to the uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in earlier, "and sit you by the sink."

Sookie thought she would weep at the thought of being clean again. She nodded her head yes over and over again, a sudden burst of energy taking her over. To be clean again….

Eric smiled at her sudden enthusiasm and carefully pulled the covers back and lifted her out of the bed, gently placing her upright in the chair at the side of the large sink. He collected the big plastic square bowl that matched the other cheap plastic hospital items, some shampoo he guessed Tara had brought her, some soap and a washcloth. He filled the bowl and sink with warm water and wrapped a towel around Sookie's shoulders to keep her from getting cold.

"I don't want you to get chilled, Sookie. Keep the towel around you and I've turned up the heat in the room so it stays warm."

She nodded as she leaned back into the sink edge and Eric gathered her long hair, pouring water through it. Sookie sighed as the water cascaded lightly through the dirty hair. She felt Eric's long fingers begin to rub her Herbal Essence shampoo through her hair and massage her scalp. His fingers applied just enough pressure on her scalp and neck so she actually felt herself physically relax into his hands.

Eric smiled as he felt her release herself into his care. He surprised himself when he made the offer, and then was surprised again when she accepted. But now that she was here, he would make the most of the opportunity.

After several minutes of massage, Eric poured some of the water from the bowl through her hair, washing some of the soap away. He set up a rhythm of rubbing fingers through her hair, gently pouring warm water to rinse, and then back to rubbing until all the floral soap was gone, although the air in the room was laden with the soft scent.

He wrapped a towel around her head and helped her to sit up, and then turned her chair to face the sink. He closed the sink and filled it with very warm water, handing her a washcloth and some liquid soap the hospital provides.

"Um, I," he stammered, "I'll go find you something clean to change into while you bathe yourself. Don't get up until I am back. Ok? I know you don't often do as I say, but I'm asking this time. Please."

Sookie gave him a small smile, her eyes glistening with warmth, and nodded "Thank you Eric. Thank you for everything."

He nodded and then quietly left the room to search for something appropriate for her to wear.

Sookie dropped the washcloth in the sink and let it fill with water as she poured soap on it. She scrubbed her face first. Her Gran had always told her to wash first her face, then her body, then her feet. In that order. Given it wasn't a shower, but a sponge bath, that sounded like a great strategy. And she wanted all the blood out from under her nails. She scrubbed those especially hard, pleased when she saw the blood dissolve leaving her nails clean.

When Eric returned, Sookie was clean and was working the tangles out of her hair. She'd brushed her teeth and was ready for whatever clean he had brought her. He held up a nightgown and robe for her to change into. It was a light pink with small florets along the breast.

"Why Eric Northman, it's lovely! But Eric, where did you get something like that this time of night? Someone isn't going to come tearing it off of me tomorrow for stealing it or something?"

Eric laughed, "I'm glad you like it. And if anyone is going to tear it off of you, it will be me. You don't need to worry about anything." He laid it on the bed and went to help her stand. "Why don't you change into this and I'll change the sheets and help you comb out your hair?"

"I wish I had a camera so I could show Pam a picture of you changing hospital sheets. That would be something to add to her list of things to tease you about."

"Some things, Sookie, should just be between us." He grinned as he helped her into the bathroom with the gown. "Are you going to be able to do this on your own? I don't want you to faint."

"I'll be fine. Really. I think I feel better than I have in a long time. I won't be long."

He nodded and pulled the door closed but not all the way so he could hear her if she needed help. With his vampire speed, he stripped the bed and had it almost completely remade by the time she was ready to be helped back into it.

"You even know how to make a bed. Will wonders never cease?"

He looked up as she entered the room and took in her vision. She looked lovely and the pink gown, as well as the warm bath, brought some color back into her face. "Miss Stackhouse, I have skills you haven't even dreamed about," his voice was back to his usual arrogant purr. "And you look beautiful."

She half curtsied, that was about as much as she could do given she was weakening. He felt her become faint and rushed to catch her before she fell. He carried her to the bed and tucked her under the covers.

"I'm really sleepy now Eric." She said drowsily. "But please don't leave with my hair all tangled. It would be horrible tomorrow."

He climbed into the bed beside her and leaned her against him, brush in hand. "I will make sure your hair is completely tangle free before I leave, I promise. You just rest here against me."

She leaned against his hard chest and sighed as she felt his fingers begin to tug tenderly at the knots in her hair. It surprised her at how gentle he was, not ripping or tearing at her scalp to get the tangles out.

He began to softly sing a low tune in a language she didn't know, and she found it sad and lonely even if she didn't know what it was about.

She roused herself enough to ask, "What is that song about?"

"It is very very old. My mother used to sing it to me, and then again to my baby sister. It doesn't really translate," his voice was soft and kind, unlike the voice she usually associated with Eric Northman.

"It's beautiful. So sad and lonely."

"Yes. Now go to sleep Sookie."

He sang to her as he continued combing out her hair, feeling it dry under his hands. He took his time, leisurely enjoying the silky softness of her skin and hair. He noticed the blood under her nails was gone now, and the smell of death was gone as well.

She fell asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his voice calling out to her in the dark room, feeling his hands brushing through her hair. She woke only briefly when he whispered against her ear, "Thank you for trusting me Sookie Stackhouse." He left a gentle kiss on her now soften lips and then left just before dawn broke the horizon.

TBC

A/N: Perhaps there will be more to work with in the next episodes! This isn't my finest work. But hopefully it will hold a place in the series, until there is more from Alan Ball, Eric, and Sookie.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: TwilightGuru09 has blessed us with a new Eric/Sookie vignette. It is short, but oh so sweet! This is her first _True Blood _fanfic, but she has written others for _Twilight_. Welcome her to our little party! Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

**While Awaiting Sunday**

**Chapter 16**

Multi-Tasking

Eric showed up in his red convertible to take me to Fangtasia. Fortunately, I knew he was not overcompensating for any shortcomings, as most people tended to think.

But here he was, flaunting things in my face that were out of my control again. Fancy cars, erotic dreams, making me feel…whatever!

I decided I would show him. Besides, I owed him for that little episode in the woods and all these unfulfilled dreams that he had been throwing at me these past few months. I was sexually frustrated, filled with angst, continually ** off, and did I mention sexually frustrated? Okay, I did. Well, anyway, you get my point.

I waited until he had started driving and we were well out of the city limits.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover," he crooned in the deep timbre of his sexy voice.

"Do vampires have really good concentration?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, lover, why do you ask?" His eyes shot to me momentarily then returned to the road.

"So…you're able to, say, multi-task without losing focus, right?"

I heard his sharp intake of breath as I was sure he could smell my arousal and was catching on to what I was feeling at the moment. We were still blood bonded and he was in tune to my every emotion. Which was fine at this point, because I was in tune to his emotions as well.

"Yes, this multitasking…I can do this. What did you have in mind, my lover?

I'm yours to command," he purred sensuously.

I didn't answer him. I got on my knees on the front seat, cupped my hands on both sides of his face and moved my head in front of him so he could still see the road. Then I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He responded immediately. I heard a small moan in the back of his throat and the car was stopping. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Eric," I chided.

"Yes, lover," he growled at me.

My arousal flared at the sound and he moaned again. I felt his gracious plenty harden and felt his chest pumping air in and out as I broke the kiss.

"Why are you stopping?" he nearly shouted.

"Because you're not driving anymore; the car is slowing down," I informed him triumphantly.

"Oh! I see…multitasking," he said and quickly accelerated again.

Oh. Oh, my God! I made Eric, the big blonde Viking god of a vampire say 'Oh'.

I was seriously screaming to myself inside my head. Outwardly, I remained cool as a cucumber. He could feel my elation, but I was sure he thought it was for different reasons.

"Are you gonna be able to keep your mind on the road now," I chided smirking at him.

"Yes!" I could see he was determined not to be caught off guard again.

I reached up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he tried to turn his face toward me for another kiss.

"Uh, uh, you drive the car," I reminded him and smiled, "I'll drive you."

I slowly reached between his long powerful legs and cupped his manhood with my left hand. I saw his eyes go wide momentarily but he placed a determined look on his face again as I massaged him through his black denim jeans. His eyes hooded and he immediately grew harder.

I ran my hand up and down his glorious member and was able to identify all the nuances of it. I ran my fingers along the length and traced the main vein as it bloomed all the way to the base. He shuddered. I added my right hand and continued to massage and rub and squeeze him in all the right places, in all manners possible. He opened his legs further allowing me full access for my playfulness. I put my fingers on his zipper and gently pulled the teeth slowly down and watched that huge piece of joy escape furiously. Oh yeah! The man rides commando!

"Sookie," he croaked, "are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"Naw, unless you can't handle this, and all. I understand if you feel this is too much. After all, it is a lot to ask you to put up with," I said smarmily.

His eyes narrowed for a moment and I didn't want to think about the type of payback he would have in store for me, 'cause right now I had the upper hand.

I never stopped my roaming hands and he refused to stop driving. I tentatively licked the large bulbous head that was leaking clear fluid. I tasted it and smacked my lips. I went for the gold and dipped my head down completely engulfing as much as I could in my mouth.

"SOOKIE!" He exclaimed.

Then he started saying something in one of his old languages filled with some kind of emotion. With Eric, sometimes you could never be sure. He was either threatening me with some kind of serious retribution or blessing my entire family line for the voraciousness that I was attending to his pleasure center.

I wondered if he would be able to keep driving like this. I continued, because I was enjoying this. I felt sexy and powerful and quite proud of myself because I had caught the sexy Viking god of a vampire off guard and he was having trouble landing on his proverbially large feet. I giggled and then hummed to cover it up. He tensed up shouted some more foreign language expletives and then reached for my head.

Now, I didn't know if he was planning to push me down even more or pull me off of him, or just help me to pleasure him more but, this was my show and he was not allowed to participate. I lifted my mouth up and shouted like my old Driver's Ed teacher.

"Ten o'clock and two o'clock, Eric! Keep your hands on the wheel. Concentrate on what you're doin' and I'll concentrate on my task."

"Lover, you're one sneaky little vixen. When I get the opportunity, I'm going to have to spank your little bottom for this," he purred.

Now why did that sort of turn me on? I would figure that out later. This was just too much fun. I had Eric at a disadvantage and I was not letting go.

Besides, he deserved it, giving me all those dreams and fantasies and never doing nothin' 'bout them.

I suckled and bobbed my head and he started gyrating his hips. First he moved imperceptibly, then finally full out pumping himself into my mouth. His mouth fell open and his breath was sawing in and out, as if he could not breathe through his nose; and a couple of times he actually threw his head back; his blonde locks swirling in the wind as the car zoomed down the highway to Shreveport.

I decided to step up my game so I could make him finish before we arrived at Fangtasia. I reached in his jeans and cupped his balls and immediately felt his enormous thighs tightened followed by his entire body. Oh, no, he was not holding out on me. So I massaged and caressed them as I suckled him while humming. Then I squeezed his balls with just enough pressure to get the desired effect.

"Ahhh, lover, you are a menace to the road!"

Then he was shouting in that old language again and he exploded in my mouth. I drained him dry not losing a drop of the essence of Eric. He tasted like chocolate covered cherries here, too! Go figure. I released him with a decided popping sound and looked up into his face smiling. He pulled me in for a vicious kiss tasting me and him on my lips and promptly ran off the road.

"ERIC!" I screamed.

But he was on it. He grabbed me and flew up in the air out of harm's way. We watched from above as his beautiful convertible crashed into a tree. Aw crap, I was gonna pay for that one. We landed on the ground right in front of Fangtasia.

"Ah, Eric…" I whispered sheepishly and pointed to his unzipped jeans.

He promptly zipped up his pants after adjusting himself and softly said, "Pam."

She was there in no time at all. "Please see to it that someone retrieves my car from the ditch about two blocks up. Let me know if it's salvageable," he informed her nonchalantly.

"Hmmm," Pam mused as she sniffed the air around us, "Whatever could have happened that caused you to have an accident with poor little innocent Sookie in the car with you?"

Sometimes you gotta hate the vampire sense of smell, I thought to myself.

"Just do it. Sookie and I have something to discuss in my office," he growled.

Uh, oh, I thought, this was going to be interesting.

"Now, Sookie!" he yelled. Why was he yelling? "Sookie! Sookie, wake up. You're going to be late for work," yelled my irritating brother, Jason.

"Aw, man! Another damn dream."

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta, who rocks among all Betas, Dollybigmomma. Her turn around is awesome!

Thank you also CavalierQueen for your wonderful inspiration. I am adding this story to her request for vignettes but I am also including it on my profile. I am excited because this is the only thing I have ever written that is not Twilight. I must be growing up. Oh and for the record, I would do Carlisle Cullen and Eric Northman at the same time in front of a nun. They both just got it like that for me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: _AmaZen_ triggered a great idea for a _WAS_ vignette. It is a little longer than the usual chapter and could become more than a single chapter if there is interest (I've already outlined it, but also have to concentrate on _Claiming, _so no promises). I'll say ahead of time, this story takes GREAT liberties with the general direction of the show, books, or characters. It also uses some of the stuff I made up in past vignettes as plot devices here. It just seemed fun, and started as a take on why Eric would have sent a message via Hadley to Sookie, given everything else he was dealing with. I'd like to think that AB has a plan, since I think Eric always thinks about 10 steps ahead, but AB hasn't impressed me with one yet (please, prancing fairies? Ugh.) but I'm_** cautiously**_ optimistic, thanks to so many of you encouraging me to remain so. Eric killing Talbot without a plan seemed rash, even as systematic as he had been up until then. Seems like a tactical error on his part in the show, but I guess we'll have to see. The quote from _Hunt for Red October_ keeps playing in my head… "The Ruskies don't take a dump without a plan." Up until the killing of Talbot, I would have said the same of Eric. Remember- these vignettes are just fun stories I whip out. Not great writing. Just taking them out to play. I don't like AB's sandbox, so I'm taking them to mine. So there.

**

* * *

**

While Awaiting Sunday

**Chapter 17**

"_**During times of universal deceit, telling the truth becomes a revolutionary act" **_

**~George Orwell **

* * *

Hadley sat across the table from Sookie drinking tea. After catching up the last few minutes on all that had kept them apart, and now all that had brought them together again, Hadley broached the subject of why she had come.

"I've been sent with a message, Sookie, a message from Eric Northman. He says, and I quote 'Russell is coming for you, tonight. Be prepared. I will be there as soon as I can, but you must not wait for me.'"

"Eric said that?"

"Yeah. And you should know Sookie, he had the bleeds. I've seen him three times this week and at the end of each night, he was bleeding."

"What are the 'bleeds'?" This was news to her.

"It's what happens to a vampire when they haven't been sleeping. He's old and strong enough to stay awake for much of the daytime, if he has too, even if he is very weak. But it makes them bleed from the ears and nose."

"Why hasn't he been sleeping? He'll need his strength with Russell." Sookie asked, concern on her face.

"I don't know what is going on, but there is quite a bit of excitement about you. And I told him what you were when he almost drained me, so he knows, but I don't think he's told Russell. When he gave me the message, he seemed genuinely concerned for you. I know he came to the Queen to find out how to kill that Maenad when she was threatening you. And he discovered the plot by Bill to procure you for her as well. I know you might find it hard to believe, but I think he really is trying to protect you. It just might not be obvious."

Sookie snorted, remembering him practically throwing her at Russell when she was in Mississippi. But then she also remembered him coming to the hospital and explaining what was going on and her immediate opinion softened. She remembered how he had given her his blood to save her life, and she knew she was really really strong now with his ancient blood in her veins. Much stronger than she had ever been with Bill's.

Hadley hesitated and then continued. "I'm real sorry about telling him about you Sookie. I never wanted to do that, but…"

"I get it Hadley," Sookie said, knowing her cousin would never have been strong enough to withstand telling first the Queen in an effort to impress her lover, and then Eric when threatened with death.

Hadley hung her head in shame, and then stood slowly to leave. "I gotta go Sookie. I have to be back for when Sophie-Ann wakes up."

Sookie nodded slowly and stood to walk her cousin to the door. They hugged as if they might not ever see each other again, and then Hadley left with tears in her eyes.

Sookie carefully closed the door and leaned back on it. She would be here when Russell came, and she had no doubt he would come. He couldn't get in without an invitation, but his werewolves could. Now would be a good time for Alcide to be here, or even Bill for that matter, as a last resort. Bill would come if she was in trouble, she knew it. She just had to get through the rest of the day.

By dusk, Sookie had all the doors locked and the shot gun loaded. She heard the howling of the wolves in the woods outside her house, which meant that they probably came with Russell. Her heart raced and palms began to sweat as the adrenaline began to pump through her veins in response to the fight or flight rush.

* * *

The next sound she heard was the slamming open of the door as Debbie Pelt kicked it in. She heard a lot of snarling and then her bedroom door was also torn down from the bitch's kick. Sookie had been afraid, but now she was just plain pissed off. Debbie was a true honest to goodness bitch in the absolute sense of the word. And her bedroom was the only room left almost intact after Maryann's takeover of her home.

"Get out of my house, bitch," Sookie growled with the shotgun aimed at Debbie's head.

Debbie just laughed and dove at Sookie. Sookie jumped out of the way, and swung the shotgun at Debbie's head, hearing the satisfactory crack as the gun impacted Debbie's head. The were-bitch leaped up from her prone position grabbing Sookie and throwing her into the headboard. Sookie hauled away from Debbie and grabbing her by the hair slammed her against the mirror of the vanity repeatedly until Debbie finally broke away.

Downstairs Sookie could hear growling from other wolves in her house, and thought she heard Bill and Jessica's voices. They must be keeping the weres busy while Debbie tried to kill her. Debbie had Sookie on the floor, pulling at her hair while Sookie reached around for the sewing shears on the nearby floor. Sookie screamed and tore the scissors across Debbie's face, ripping open the side of her face and mouth. She howled and sat back stunned, giving Sookie enough time to grab the shotgun.

Sookie stood and shot a round just to the right of where Debbie sat.

"Next time I won't miss," Sookie's voice was filled with rage and didn't even sound like her own.

Debbie looked at her with an evil smirk and dove out of the open window, leaving Sookie alone. She could hear noises in the front yard still, but couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. She sat down, holding the gun ready to fire if anyone came through the door.

Soon enough, Bill carefully entered the room.

"Sookie, are you ok?" he asked quietly.

She laughed at the question. "What does it look like Bill? No I am not ok."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I thought they might come for you. Jessica and I took care of the other wolves. Russell was here. He was waiting for you. I think Debbie was meant to either bring you out, or invite him in."

"Yeah, I know. Eric told me Russell would come for me tonight. I'm not surprised that Debbie came with him, though." She sounded exhausted and leaned back against the wall where she remained sitting.

Bill looked around at the mess, not surprised that Eric would have warned Sookie, but disappointed that he hadn't been able to be the only knight in shining armor. "Sookie, I'm really sorry…"

She interrupted him before he could continue. "Bill, thank you, and Jessica, for being here. You probably saved my life, or at least made things easier for me. But I'm really am tired of hearing you apologize for everything you've done. We are through as a couple. Since I met you, I've been almost killed so many times I can't count, including when you drained me. You brought all this into my life and while I guess it will never go away now that I seem so wanted by the vampire world, you are not good for me. I need you to leave. Now."

Bill nodded his head pathetically, agreeing with all that she said. "You've had Eric's blood. I can smell him on you."

"Yes, I have. It was his blood that saved me while I was in the hospital after you took all of mine. And it was his strength that helped me defeat Debbie tonight. And if you don't leave now, I'll kick your ass out." She had a slight smile at that, both of them knowing perfectly well she couldn't actually do that.

Bill smirked at her, and teased back, "You could always rescind my invitation."

Sookie nodded and smiled, "Yes I could. But then, if I need help again, where would I be? I really do appreciate you being willing to come and help me. I hope you will continue to do so, especially since this is probably not going to be the last time I'm attacked. But tonight, I've had enough and need you to go. Please."

Bill slowly walked over to where she sat, still leaning against the wall. He bent down and gently kissed the crown of her head, turned and walked away. Sookie leaned back and brushed a tear from her face, removing her hand and finding blood smeared there. She sat frozen against the wall of her bedroom, unwilling to move, unwilling to shower, not knowing if the night was over or if there was more yet to come.

She must have fallen asleep because a cool hand reached down to touch her cheek and her eyes jerked awake.

"Eric!" she cried out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her upright. He held her tight against him as he breathed in her fear, exhaustion, and relief at the sight of him. When he entered her bedroom, he could tell there had been a vicious fight already that night. She started to cry against his chest as she realized his black and white dress shirt was slightly torn open and he was covered in blood.

She pulled away and her hands started looking for injuries to account for the blood. "Where are you hurt?" she asked as her hands wandered his body.

"Sookie, it's not my blood. I promise. I'm fine."

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked as her hands started to pull it away from his body still looking for the source of the blood, unbelieving that none of it was his.

"I had to…" he paused, unsure of how to put it, "leave in a hurry. The blood isn't mine. The shirt got ripped by the wind as I flew here from Mississippi."

Her eyes jumped to his as her hands stilled against his cool chest. "Why did you have to leave in a hurry? What happened?"

"Now isn't the time, lover. It isn't safe for you here. You need to leave. I'll send you someplace where you can be protected." Eric's voice was urgent and for the first time she heard fear.

All sorts of responses came to mind. "Why can't you protect me? Are you going back to Russell's? I'm not leaving my home." Sookie's proud and uncompromising voice irritated him as he was desperate to protect her.

"I'm in a lot of trouble Sookie. There will likely be a war and I will not be able to protect you here. I won't be going back to Russell's…I would not be welcome."

Sookie paused, realizing the import of what he was saying. "Why won't you be welcome Eric? What have you done?"

Eric broke away from her and started to idly pick up broken pieces of the mirror before answering. He whispered low, almost too low for her to hear him, "I killed Talbot tonight."

Sookie was incredulous. "You killed Russell's…" she wasn't sure exactly what to call Talbot, "house-husband? Why?"

Eric turned to face her again, Talbot's blood still sprayed across his face. "Remember how I told you Russell killed my family? Well, I killed his. And I will either kill Russell too, or he will kill me. That is why I said there is going to be a war."

Sookie shook her head in shock. "Geez, Eric. Did you have a plan? I didn't think you ever did anything without a plan. Now that you've killed Talbot, what is the plan?"

Eric looked a little sheepish, knowing she was right. He hadn't exactly acted rashly, he had intentionally seduced Talbot and even Russell to some degree, not knowing which he would get to first. But after killing Talbot, well, he hadn't thought that far out.

"I don't know Sookie. But what I can tell you is that the next step in this as yet undefined plan is to get you out of here to protect you. No one here in the area can do it except me, and even that isn't a sure thing. You have to leave."

"No." Her voice held no room for discussion. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving my home, my friends, and I'm not leaving you. You saved my life repeatedly. I will not leave you to fight this battle alone." When Eric went to interrupt her, she held up her hand to stop him, "You know who I am, what I am…Hadley told you that. My powers, as unpredictable as they may be, are powerful. We know that because both the Queen and the King went to such lengths to try to acquire me. I can help you, Eric."

He walked to the outside wall where the earlier shotgun blast had blown a hole into the window frame, slamming his hand against it. "I never wanted this for you, Sookie. Despite what you may be, even if neither of us understand it very well, I would never have used you for that."

He looked at her and continued, "I cannot protect you here, in your house. You would have to come with me, stay in my house where it is vampire and were proof."

Sookie looked around her destroyed bedroom and sighed as her tear filled gaze returned to his. "At this rate, I'll never get this place cleaned up. Gran is probably rolling over in her grave right now, seeing her beautiful loved home destroyed like this."

Eric looked around and nodded in agreement. He walked over and took her in his arms, softly kissing her tears away. He whispered, "So does this mean you'll be coming with me?" He hadn't dared to hope but let out a sigh of relief when she nodded her head in agreement. "I'll get someone in here to take care of it. When you return to this house," he said when, not if, as if to communicate his serious intention of keeping her alive, "it will be like new."

Sookie swallowed and let him hold her before breaking away. "I just need to get a few things."

* * *

Eric led a subdued Sookie through his house, showing her where the kitchen was, which he kept stocked with human food, 'just in case she should ever come there.' She smiled softly at his thoughtfulness as her fingers twined around his shirttails while he continued his very brief tour. Now was not the time to impress her with his house, and she was frankly too tired to care much about her surroundings. The rush from earlier was long gone and she was left with the stench of blood and sweat, a scalp that hurt from the fight with Debbie Pelt as well as the various cuts and bruises.

Eric opened the door to his inner chamber where there was food, a full bath for her 'human needs' complete with a shower, and a huge bed and closet. He dropped her stuff on top of the dresser and showed her where everything was in the bathroom.

"Go ahead and take a shower, Sookie. You are probably craving one about now." His finger brushed at the dried blood still caked on her face, and she turned her lips to his palm kissing the center of it.

"I think we are both craving one about now." Her fingers brushed through his hair, sticky with blood and windblown. "Join me?" she shyly asked.

Eric's brow knitted as he watched her through hooded eyes. He felt his lungs fill with unneeded air and his blood begin to pulse, his heart sending that blood straight to his cock. Always semi-hard around Sookie anyway, it now went hard as a rock as she offered herself to him.

He slowly brought his arms around her waist and pulled him to her, pressing her body against his, feeling her heat, letting her feel his desire. Eric bent his head to her lips almost touching but not quite. "Are you sure, Sookie?" he breathed against her.

In response she closed the tiny space between them, her slightly open mouth reaching his, her tongue gently stroking against his quickly warming lips. Eric took that as her answer and responded with his mouth closing against hers, his tongue gently stroking against hers as he felt his passion build. She clung to his neck, urging him closer and lower.

He easily picked her up and crushed her against him. "Wrap your legs around mine Sookie," he demanded.

She obeyed without question while he carried her into the bath. Without breaking their increasingly passionate kiss, he leaned into the large glass enclosure and turned the water on hot. Breaking the kiss, he set her on the counter and quickly stripped off her loose tank top while her hands pulled at his torn shirt, unconcerned about popping the buttons from his already ruined shirt.

She could taste the coppery dried blood staining his face and her hand went to his face, stroking across his high cheek bones feeling the crusty blood under her fingers. She gently shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "Eric, Eric…what am I going to do with you?" Her breath was a whisper of silk against his skin as she sighed at his rash behavior.

He lifted her carefully and pulled shorts off her battered body. Her hands went to his pants and pulled the button and zipper allowing them to drop to the floor. He laughed softly, "Probably the same thing I'm going to do to you, lover."

She giggled as she reached for his lips again while he picked her up again and carried into the hot water. She had never been naked with Eric before, but instead of awkwardness it just felt right. He was hard and ready for her, but he was also patient and gentle. Despite everything that had happened that night, despite his obvious desire for her, despite the boil of his blood through both his body and hers, his touch remain caring and soft.

He wet her hair and carefully poured shampoo onto her torn scalp. She gasped at the sting and his fingers tenderly rubbed that sting away, massaging the aches from her head. She closed her eyes while the soap and hot water cascaded down her body as if she stood in a warm waterfall. His slick hands followed the water down her body, washing away the blood, the grime, the sweat from the night. Working his way down her body, he lingered on her breasts, his mouth closing on one nipple tongue rasping against the hardened nub while his fingers rolled and tweaked the other. She sighed as arousal spread through her body, pushing her breasts firmly into his waiting hands.

Eric's mouth lingered on her breasts while one hand continued down her firm stomach and reached the small tight triangle of hair hiding her feminine core. His fingers pushed through her folds and felt the hot wetness of her desire. Without pulling his mouth off of her breast, he lowered himself to the shower floor, pressing his thumb against her swollen clit and pushing two fingers into her channel, loving the sound of her gasp at the intrusion. She was so tight. His felt his cock jerk and spasm in response. His fingers moved in a slow rhythm that matched the rasps of his tongue against her nipple.

Sookie's hips began to buck under his ministrations and she clutched his head against her chest. She reached for the shampoo and began to soap his hair as she held him to her.

"Eric…" she moaned as the shower filled with steam.

He pressed her against the shower wall and bent his head, replacing his fingers with his tongue. Eric's hand pulled her bottom to his waiting mouth, pushing his tongue deep inside her, pulling her honeyed sweetness into his mouth with a groan. He had been waiting so long for this, for her, for them. This might be their last night, their only night, but he was going to make it last.

She felt her orgasm build deep within her womb as he sucked and pulled and nipped at her. She hung onto his shoulders as he brought her with a long moan. Her body shook and she felt the tremors travel through her body. Unsatisfied, Eric kept moving against her, even when she tried to pull her sensitive body away. He wanted to feel her scream against him mouth so he could drink his fill of her liquid honey. His tongue pushed harder against her, his thumb moving in tight little circles. Her hips bucked and she tried to escape from his onslaught.

"Eric, it's too much…" she cried out.

His only answer was to push her harder and faster until she felt the volcano of his blood and hers mixing within her body pouring lava down her body and making her womb clinch and tighten. As he felt the impending earthquake of her body, he bit down hard sucking blood from her most sensitive place, pulling from her both her blood and her feminine honey. She screamed and sobbed as her vision darkened and she felt faint.

Seconds later, her vision cleared and Eric was standing in front of her. She felt his hands lift her to his waist, pushing through her folds and just inside her. As she locked her ankles around him, she cried out again as she felt him stretch her entrance. He bent to kiss her, taking her mouth by storm while at the same time pushing into her as far as he could go. Her body responded to his thrusts, kissing him back with unrestrained passion. The slap of skin against skin could be heard over the sound of the falling water.

Eric could feel his body ready to explode into her and held back as long as he could. Ever since they had entered his bedroom, he'd felt himself hard and leaking. His body had been waiting long enough and was ready to explode. As she cried out again, he burst forth filling her tightness with his seed, jetting spurt after spurt into her body. With a growl, he bit into the side of her neck while at the same time using his fingernail to open a small cut along his own neck. Without being asked, Sookie's mouth latched onto the open wound and drew long pulls of Eric's blood into her body. He kept sucking her blood while she drank his. When he finally pulled away, Sookie did the same, both of them breaking away only to bring their blood covered mouths together, mingling their blood again.

Reluctantly, Eric let Sookie stand on the shower floor, withdrawing from her, but wrapped his arms around her small body just holding her, letting the still hot water wash over them. Eric eventually shut the water off and helped Sookie out of the shower, taking a towel and drying her off carefully. She drowsily smiled down at him as he kneeled at her feet.

Her hands reached out to him, finger running through his clean wet hair. "Thank you Eric Northman."

He gave her a sideways grin and stood before her, bodies touching. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine."

She laughed out loud, "Yeah, I think we both know that isn't true."

He swooped her up into a bridal carry and lifted her onto the bed. "Yes, well, Miss Stackhouse, we aren't through yet."

Sookie's eyebrows rose at the thought, "Oh no, I don't think so. I'll hardly be able to walk tomorrow as it is."

Eric laughed, "You've had my blood, lover. You'll be able to walk and do more than that."

Sookie got suddenly quiet. "Eric, about the blood thing. I've taken your blood twice now…a lot of it. What happens now?"

Eric lay down beside her, not caring that the sheets would be damp from their still wet bodies. Head propped up on an elbow, he looked down the length of her body, stroking along it with his finger. "Once you've had my blood three times, you will be irrevocably tied to me. We'll be bonded, and no one can break that bond."

"What does 'irrevocably tied' to you mean?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"It means that we'll feel everything the other is feeling. You will belong to me. You will live longer and be harder to kill than a normal human. It will probably enhance whatever powers that you already have, sporadic as they may be."

"Do you want that Eric? Do you want to be bonded to me?" Sookie was a little scared of what his response would be, not sure if she wanted him to want that or not.

His eyes searched hers, trying to judge just how much she was ready for. Deciding that she really was willing, "Yes, I've wanted that all along, Sookie. And given what we are about to face, it would be the prudent thing to do."

She smiled at him, "You protect me and I protect you?"

He chuckled softly, "Maybe. But I would rather think of it as you belong to me, and I belong to you."

She got suddenly serious at his admission. "Is that true Eric? You would belong to me? No one else? Ever?"

"Even without the last blood exchange, I already belong to you Sookie Stackhouse. I have for a long time, even if you didn't believe it, even if I didn't want to accept it. And there would never be anyone else, not as long as you live." She was shocked at his seriousness.

"You know what I think Eric Northman?"

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I think you should make love to me now. And be sure we don't forget the blood thing. You make me so crazy I might get carried away and it might escape my mind." She smirked at him.

"I'll take that as a testament to my lovemaking skills, Miss Stackhouse. I claim you as my own, lover. I'll die protecting you, loving you. I'm yours for as long as you live, as we live."

Just before their lips met, she whispered, "Mine, lover."

A/N: Ok, sappy? Yes. I know it doesn't follow on the whole blood bond concept but it sounded good here so forgive me. I still love the Uber-romantic Eric. Reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another quickie vignette taking scenes from S3, Ep 7 (?) and the previews for next week. Thanks to everyone who reviews and enjoys. I received several emails from readers asking what I thought of last night's episode, even before I had time to watch! LOL. So this morning (MON), I watched all the vamp related scenes (not wanting to suffer through Jason/Crystal [those two should never be allowed to breed], or the Tara scenes [glad Franklin Mott reappeared and will go back and watch all of that, as well as L/J—those two are hot]. So, in the wake of that incredibly poorly structured sentence (even if it is technically correct!), here is MHO. I loved it. I loved Eric finally coming clean with The Authority…thought the back of the heads in the darkened room was effectively creepy. The Pam/Eric scene where she says 'It can't end this way' and then falls against his chest while he comforts her by kissing her hair...loved it. The BEST scenes however were with a now completely off his rocker Russell first talking to the jar of Talbot and then ripping the spine out of the news anchor. I guess The Authority will now completely believe Eric's story. Russell is priceless…I might just start watching for him alone. I won't even say what I thought of the Bill/Sookie shower scene. You probably can figure it out. Although I did enjoy the convo between B/S when she says something like: 'you know, most couples aren't always hiding dead bodies.' Characters belong to CH/AB. I'm just taking them out to play in *my* sandbox.

**While Awaiting Sunday  
Chapter 18**

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life._

_Bring Me To Life_, Evanescence

"Sookie, can I come in?" Pam asked tightly. It had been a rough several days, facing first the magister and then Nan Flanagan and the final death that she might have brought with her. And then there was Eric, her maker, her friend. He had been sleepless for so many nights he bled. He feared for her life and released her in case he was found guilty of his crimes. And for once, Eric seems to have acted rashly, without a plan, when he killed Talbot for revenge. His revenge wasn't over and now The Authority had turned the responsibility for killing Russell over to him.

Sookie saw the pain in Pam's face, the struggle to maintain her usual haughty manner an obvious challenge. Watching Pam's face curiously, Sookie stood aside and let the troubled vampire in.

"Pam, what is going on? Has something happened?"

Pam gave a bark of a laugh, "Yes, everything has happened. But I am not here to explain it all to you. Eric will let you know if he wants to. I come because he would like for you to come to the club tonight."

"You are here on Eric's behalf because he wants me to meet him at the club? That would have been done over the phone. I could have saved you the trip since I won't be going."

Pam frowned, "I didn't call because I wanted to talk to you face to face. Before you decide you won't go to Eric, you need to know a few things."

Sookie glared at Pam but motioned her to the kitchen where she popped a True Blood into the microwave. "What do you want Pam? I'm not involved in vampire stuff anymore."

"I can appreciate that you might feel that way Sookie. But now that you have been immersed in it, you will never be able to escape." Pam sighed and took a long drink before she continued.

"There is going to be a war between us and Russell Edgington. He is three thousand years old, Sookie. Do you know what that means?"

Sookie paused thoughtfully and then spoke in a hushed voice, "He is much much older than even Eric. He is very strong."

Pam nodded her head, "Yes. And we will be taking him on. He killed Eric's family over a thousand years ago and Eric killed Russell's family as just a part of his revenge. But now, Russell has gone mad. Did you see the news show where he killed the news anchor?"

Sookie nodded her head, waiting for Pam to continue. "Russell is coming for Eric and even with all the vampires that owe Eric fealty, many, if not all of us will die. All of us added together do not add up to Russell's 3000 years."

"Bill?" Sookie whispered.

"Possibly. But I came here, not only to extend Eric's request that you come to the club, and Sookie it is a request, not an order, but also because I needed to tell you something."

Sookie sat silently waiting.

"This all could have ended if Eric had turned you over to Russell. But he didn't. He has tried to keep you as far from all of this as possible."

Sookie interrupted, "I don't see it…" She stopped when Pam raised her hand.

"I know you don't see it that way Sookie. But you are wrong. I wanted to come in person to tell you why." Pam got up from the table and walked to the window over the sink, looking out into the woods.

"Instead of turning you over to Russell, Eric has had a will drawn up. In his will, he leaves almost everything to you. There are lesser bequests to me and a few others, but the bulk goes to you."

Sookie gasped in surprise. "I don't want his money."

"He knows that. But he has done it anyway. Let me ask you a question Sookie," Pam turned back from the window to look at Sookie's face. "How much financial support has Bill given you? Who put in the driveway you so desperately needed? Who has, without strings and without calling attention to himself, given you things that you need?"

"But Bill…"

Again Pam interrupted. "Bill has been giving most of his money to the Bellfleurs. When he was leaving for Russell's he was going to pension you off…give you a little something, but the bulk of his wealth is going to the Bellfleurs."

The money going to his long ago relatives had long been a sore spot for Sookie. Her house still had the damage left from when Maryanne had taken over. Bill hadn't even come to help her clean the mess up, much less offered to have someone else help. Or cover the costs of repairs.

"Why is Eric leaving his money to me?"

"That is something you will have to ask him yourself, tonight. After tonight, we may all be going to meet our final death." Pam sounded a little melodramatic, but there was no doubt this was a huge problem for them. "Will you come?"

Sookie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'll come. I'll just change and be there in a couple of hours. Will that work?"

"Thank you Sookie." Pam turned before she left the house, "Eric doesn't know I told you any of this."

"I won't tell him I know anything."

Pam took off and left Sookie standing in the doorway lost in her own thoughts.

Sookie entered Fangtasia two hours later to find Eric, Bill, Pam, Jessica, and a few other vampires she didn't know sitting at the tables on the club floor. They grew silent as she entered and then Eric stood and walked towards her.

"You came." He stated simply.

Sookie smiled softly at him, "You asked nicely." She saw Bill sitting at the table but made no move towards him. After being released from the hospital, she washed her hands from vampires, most especially Bill. But as Michael Corleone says in _Godfather III_, "they keep pulling me back in." Then of course, he goes into diabetic shock and almost dies. She smirked silently in her head at that likely similarity where film meets real life.

Grinning at her response, Eric called for an hour recess in their planning and asked Bill to stay behind. Sookie stood uncomfortably between Bill and Eric. Never before was the little dramatic triangle that existed unspoken shown in such a clear manner. The two vampires stood side by side, although with a great deal of distance between them, while Sookie stood apart from them but still in the middle. It formed a clear triangle.

Eric started, "I wasn't sure you would come, but I'm glad that you did. You are in a great deal of danger Sookie, and there is a vampire war about to start which will leave you even more exposed."

"Pam told me about it."

"We will all likely meet our final death, but before we do, I wanted to make sure you knew some things, perhaps things that will protect you should our protection be lost."

Sookie sat down on the chair, a little in shock that she was once again in a danger she never sought.

"Why? Why do all these vampires think I am so special? Because I can read people's minds? I can't read vampires, so I don't know why it is such a help."

Eric gave her a crooked smile, "It is not just your telepathy, which is valuable indeed as we work with humans and shifters. But it is your blood too."

Sookie looked straight at Bill, "Bill? I thought you said no one knew about what happened when you drained me." Sookie hostilely emphasized the word drain when she spoke. "Tell me what is going on."

Eric looked over at Bill, his eyes gleaming as he knew the betrayal would finally happen. He didn't want to hurt Sookie, she had been through enough. But he also knew she had to be informed in order to protect herself.

"Yes Bill, tell her," the threat in Eric's voice unmistakable.

Sookie looked expectantly at Bill while she noticed he shuffled nervously. "Sookie, I love you. I would never hurt you."

"And yet you did. You have. Tell me whatever it is that is making you so nervous that you can't even meet my eyes." Her voice was cold.

"Compton, tell her the truth," Eric spoke with complete authority knowing that Bill had to obey the order.

Bill glared at Eric before he started again, "I love you Sookie. Please…"

Sookie's browed furrowed and she interrupted him. "Don't say that again. Tell me whatever it is you are keeping from me. Now."

Bill looked at a quite threatening Eric and back to Sookie. "It wasn't Eric that sent me to find you. It was the queen of Louisiana."

"You told me those papers that Russell found in your house were your research to find out why Eric was so interested in me."

"I know. But Eric knew nothing of my assignment for the queen, not until recently. His interest in you was just what you believed it to be…a romantic one."

Surprised cross Sookie's face at this admission. She looked at Eric who watched her and then nervously looked away. "Go on Compton," he growled.

"This assignment…what was it supposed to be?"

"I was to," Bill paused looking for the right word, "_acquire_ you by any means possible for the queen. She learned of your telepathic abilities from your cousin Hadley. She would have you regardless, but hoped you would come voluntarily."

Bill stopped his explanation and looked at Eric. "Bill's 'approach' was to make you fall in love with him, in the hopes that you would go with him willingly."

Sookie gasped. "You have been lying to me all this time? You made me fall in love with you as a job?" horrified, she clutched at her throat.

Bill tried to go to her, but Sookie stood and inched towards Eric. "Stay away from me Bill Compton."

"I fell in love with you Sookie."

"I said not to say that anymore. I'll stake you myself if you do it again." She was practically yelling now.

Eric interrupted asking, "Sookie, what happens when you take a vampire's blood, directly from the source?"

"I get stronger, but I guess that happens with the sold V too. And it makes it possible for you to find me and to know what I am feeling or in danger."

Eric nodded patiently. He was leading her to the answer. "What else? What has happened since you took even those small drops from me in Dallas?"

Sookie paused, a flush creeping up her face. "I dream. I dream about you and me and sex."

Eric smiled crookedly, "Exactly. And that was only a few drops from a very old vampire. How soon after you met did Bill give you his blood?"

Sookie's eyes went big in dismay, figuring out what Eric was getting at. "Within just a few days." She turned to Bill horrified. "If I had your blood, I would be more susceptible to you sexually. Since you were my first boyfriend, I would be more susceptible to you emotionally." Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Sookie, I…" she interrupted him before he could say anything.

She swallowed her tears down and took some deep breaths before asking Eric to continue.

"He intentionally seduced you, making you fall in love with him. He very well may have ended up falling in love with you, but his purpose was always to bring you back to the queen."

Sookie glared at Bill from Eric's side and then taking a deep breath, pushing down her tears and humiliation, she stalked over to him and slapped him, hard enough to rock his drawn and dark face. Bill never moved.

Eric coldly spoke to Bill from behind her, "Compton, leave us now. Come back with the others in an hour."

Bill started to open his mouth to say something but given the fierce angry stares he received from both his former lover and his boss, he turned and left, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

Sookie watched him go and then turned slowly back to Eric. "How long have you known about this?"

"Only in the last few days, while I was at Russell's and saw the file he had gotten from Bill. And then when I heard you were in the hospital because Bill had almost drained you and yet he survived the sunlight, I pieced the rest together."

Eric paused looking at Sookie's tear-filled eyes, he whispered, "I am so sorry Sookie. If the immediate future for all of us did not look so dire, I would have waited for a better time to tell you. But you wouldn't have believed it coming from me, would you?"

Sookie snorted, shaking her head.

"So I had to hear it from Bill."

Eric nodded, the distress showing on his usually impassive face. "I'm sorry."

Sookie shook it off and returned his gaze. "You said that Russell was going to be coming after you, that you would be likely to meet your final death."

Eric nodded again. "If that comes to pass, Sookie, there will be no one to protect you. You must leave here and stay with Sam or your brother. Even better, leave Louisiana all together." When she started to complain that she wouldn't leave, he held up his hand. "I know you don't want to leave your family and friends, but Sookie, if they put it together like I did, you will never be safe."

Sookie pulled on her bottom lip, studying Eric. Finally she spoke, "Well then, I guess you better not meet your final death." Her eyes looked up at him defiantly.

Eric gave her a small sad smile, his blue eyes stormy gray with unspoken emotion. "If I am to go to my final death, I think it would be a shame to do so without kissing you at least once."

Sookie swallowed hard and looked deep into his turbulent eyes, "Eric…" she said his name in an exhaled sigh.

His palm snaked around her neck and pulled her closer, tilting her face towards him. Her lips parted as he brought his mouth towards hers.

Less than an inch from her lips, he stopped and closed his eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever…at least as long as his forever was likely to be. He moved the last few millimeters and touched her lips with his, brushing his tongue against her lower lip, sliding further into her heated mouth. His tongue stroked softly against hers, his arm bringing her tightly against his hardened body. He captured her moan in his mouth, feeling their passion mount.

He felt her hands reach his shoulders and her nails dig into his back dragging him towards her, trying to crush her body against his. He pulled away carefully, holding her close, his face resting in her hair their breathing harsh in the silence of the darkened bar.

"Eric," she sighed, "don't you dare go to your final death on me now. Not after that kiss."

Eric grinned happily at her for the first time that night. "Well, now that I have something to fight for, perhaps I will survive after all."

TBC

A/N: So I started this on Monday night all vim and vigor, and finished it on Saturday morning after days and days of illness. I have another quickie coming up I hope to have up before tomorrow night. I just hope this is enough to at least temporarily assuage all of our lack of Eric/Sookie time. Has anyone seen the photo shoot for the cover of the Rolling Stone? Very hot. I think AP must have been standing on a box though for her to be as tall as she was against Eric's 'gracious plenty.' No sock indeed. and what about AB's quote about teenage vampires? "To me, vampires are sex," says show creator Alan Ball to RS. "I don't get a vampire story about abstinence. I'm 53. I don't care about high school students. I find them irritating and uninformed." My feelings about Twilight in 5 short sentences.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is coming later than I had hoped. Life, health, and that bad sort of mania (WAS Ch 4 explains more) conspired against writing this week, hence another short vignette, but no _Claiming _chapter. It is one thing to whip out an only barely acceptable WAS chapter, something else entirely to publish a poorly written Claiming story. I hope you will forgive me. Perhaps next week will progress better. This is for all of you who write me post episode to elicit my take on our version of Eric as opposed to AB's, as well as to offer encouragement to write so that you, and I, can hold out hope that eventually the Eric we want to see will miraculously show up on screen inhabited by Alexander Skarsgard. For all of us who resented the hell out of Bill's hijacking of THE shower scene, this vignette is for you. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris/Alan Ball. I'm just taking them to play in my sandbox.

**Waiting for Sunday**

**Chapter 19**

**"I tell you I love you every day for fear that tomorrow isn't another." - Anonymous**

Eric landed on the front porch of Sookie's house, seeing the broken down door and smelling the damp smell of wet dogs hanging in the air. But Sookie was here, alone and alive. He felt this as he flew immediately to the door of her bedroom. When he entered, he saw her sitting against the broken windowsill, raised shotgun pointed straight at him.

"Eric!" she cried as she dropped the gun to her side. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms as she felt the pain of the glass shards in her feet. She clung to his neck as she cried from relief and from pain.

"You're bleeding," Eric stated simply. He started to check her over for injuries while unwilling to release her.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," and then she looked at her feet, dripping blood now, "and I guess some glass in my feet." Even as he carried her to the bathroom, she took in his open button down shirt and windblown hair, his somewhat wild eyes.

"You have blood all over you Eric. What happened? Did you fly here?" she asked as he carefully sat her on the bathroom vanity.

His heart did a little flip. She was concerned about him? "It's not my blood. At least not much of it."

He started gently bathing her injuries while he asked her to tell him what had happened.

"Russell came, just like you said he would. He brought his weres too. Debbie Pelt and I got into a fight in my bedroom," she paused and gave Eric a gentle teasing smile. "You would have appreciated it, Eric. All we needed were t-shirts and jello to make it every man's dream."

He chuckled slightly, glad that she still had a sense of humor. She would need everything she had for what was coming. She continued, "Bill and Jessica were here and took out the other weres, and I heard Russell outside talking to Bill. But then he left suddenly and Bill came inside to check on me."

She felt Eric stiffen at the thought of Bill being anywhere near her, being able to protect her when he had not been. She gently touched his tense shoulders and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes, "I sent him away after everything was over. He came to help me, and I appreciate that, but he did not stay."

She gasped and jerked her foot as he plucked a particularly large piece of glass from her foot. "Tell me what happened to you. Whose blood is this?" She touched the drying blood spattered across his face and chest. "You look like you got dressed in a hurry."

Eric's face jerked up to hers, his eyes hooded. "The blood is Talbot's. I killed him. That is probably why Russell left here without you. He felt Talbot die."

"Why did you do something so foolish Eric?"

"Russell took my family, I took his. Soon I will take his life as well, or I will meet the final death trying."

Sookie's eyes grew wide with fear for him. "You would sacrifice your own life to get your revenge?"

He nodded silently as he pulled the final piece of glass from her foot.

"You are such a hypocrite Eric. You told me not a week ago that my life was too valuable to waste. Now who is wasting their life?" Her voice remained soft but her words were angry and urgent.

"I have searched for him for a thousand years, Sookie. Now that I have found him, I have to finish my task."

She shook her head and wrapped her hands around his neck. Their foreheads met while they sat and quietly contemplated each other.

"So this could be it then?" she whispered.

"Possibly. Likely. Even with all the vampires who owe me allegiance, we won't have the strength to defeat him. We will have to do so with some sort of cunning plan, which I currently don't have."

"So killing Talbot wasn't actually part of a bigger plan? That was stupid Eric."

"Yes, well… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

She smirked at him, looking over his disarray of clothing and the dried blood from his ears, eyes, and nose. "Why are you only partially dressed? And where does this blood from your ears and eyes and nose come from? Why have you been bleeding?"

"I had to…um leave in a hurry, so dressing was not a big concern at the time," he'd be damned if he told her why he had not been dressed in the first place. He sighed as she took a warm cloth and started to gently wipe away the blood from his face. "When a vampire doesn't sleep, he gets what is called 'the bleeds.' I haven't been sleeping since before I went to Russell's."

"Why?"

"It's a really long story. Bottom line…I was busy trying to protect Pam from the magister, you from Russell, help you find Bill…which of course turned out to almost get you killed. Then once I was there and realized who Russell was, then figure out how to kill him. It's been a lot of sleepless nights."

"And I think I look like shit when I haven't slept," she gave him a snarky grin.

"You look beautiful always, Sookie. Even covered in someone else's blood."

"I think you might be biased, but thank you anyway." She jumped off the counter and went to the shower, turning the water on hot. Her eyes not leaving Eric's, she peeled her ruined turquoise t-shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. Eric's eyes went stormy gray as he eyed her hungrily.

She unbuttoned her shorts, letting them drop at her feet. Stepping out of them, she slowly walked towards Eric, her hands sliding under his already open striped button down shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Sookie reached for the button and zipper of his jeans, opening both and then letting her hands push his jeans over his bare ass and down towards his knees.

He was hard, so hard and she felt him pulse and jerk under her hand. Sookie gave him a small smile and taking his hand, led him into the shower. She lathered the soap in her hands and proceeded to wash the remainder of blood from his face. Her soapy hands drifted down his lean muscled chest and shoulders, taking her time reaching his cock. Eric leaned against the tile of the shower, letting Sookie's hands administer her own special kind of healing to his body.

Her frothy hands took his hardened staff in her small hands and slid up and down, back again, brushing and rolling against his sac at his base and then edging back up circling around the tip. Eric's eyes were closed and his body tense as he allowed the sensations to fill his body and his mind.

She rubbed her body along his soapy one, washing the last of the blood from her as well, imprinting each of their bodies with the others. Sookie shifted herself up and using her upper body strength and some help from Eric, lifted her hips to his and guided him into her heated core.

With one hard push she drove him into her completely, her womb clinching at the invasion. Eric absorbed her gasp as he turned, pressing her against the wall, pounding into her, and then just as they were both right on the edge of their peak, he would pull back and start a much slower rhythm, leaving her frustrated and sobbing for release.

"Sookie, I…" he stopped his movements.

Her wild eyes flew open as he ceased his grinding. "What?"

"I love you. If I go to my final death tomorrow, or the next day, I want you to know that I love you. I have waited a thousand years for you, only to find you now in the most desperate of times."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too, Eric. You will not meet your death tomorrow. You simply can't leave me like that. When this is all over, you'll come back to me and we will sleep beside each other always."

His eyebrows rose at the implication. "Always?" he whispered.

Sookie smiled softly at his surprise, "Always Eric. I will be yours and you will be mine. Forever."

He groaned at her statement and started his movement again, slowly, building until they reached their peak again. "I will come back for you Sookie," he gasped just as his extended fangs punctured her neck and she bit into the thin skin along his collar bone, drinking from each other, savoring the taste and the bond they shared, now and forever.

TBC

A/N: How dare they steal the almighty and infamous shower scene and hand it over to 'Beulll?' The rubbing of his blood into those horrid holes in her neck was just gross. Really, just when I thought that Alan Ball might have redeemed himself with the crazed Russell newsdesk scene, I have to give all the credit to Dennis O'Hare. The Bill/Sookie-soul-mates-forever crap really has to end, or I, at least, will be unable to watch anymore. It is just much too painful.


	20. Chapter 20

From _Cavalier Queen_: Another gift from _TwilightGuru_, taking her story _Multi-tasking _to its next stage. In case you don't remember, _Multi-tasking _was posted as Chapter 16 in _While Awaiting Sunday_. I suggest you read it if you haven't already (it is the one that takes place in Eric's 'vette). In case anyone has forgotten, this series (WAS) is M rated for a reason. This story is an explicit example of just those reasons for the rating. If you aren't legal in your country of origin, please take a pass on this one. For the rest of us who are craving our E/S fix this week, here is another little slice of Swedish ice cream (lick lick). Characters belong to CH and AB.

**

* * *

**

**Eric's Office Accounting**

"Lover, you're one sneaky little vixen. When I get the opportunity, I'm going to have to spank your little bottom for this," he purred.

_Now why did that sort of turn me on? I would figure that out later._

_Later…_

"Just do it, Pam. Sookie and I have something to discuss in my office," I growled.

_I could sense her sudden apprehension. All of a sudden, her little antics in my nearly destroyed car were not so funny now. But even in the midst of my angst, I could still sense her arousal at my obvious intent to punish her. I believe my lover was a little excited by the prospect of getting her bottom reddened by me. I was not one to disappoint my lover._

Once I was in my office she glared at me defiantly, "Eric Northman, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, lover, I most definitely would dare. I don't make it a habit of making idle threats, lest my area people think they can try to get over on me. You wouldn't want me to lose the respect of my followers, now would you?" I purred knowing already who was going to win this battle.

_She was quickly backing up to get away from me. I was, however, leading her exactly where I wanted her to go. Her calf hit my red and gold brocade settee located to the right of my desk and she plopped unceremoniously down. I sped over to her side and she was across my lap before her gasp was complete._

"Eric…please. Don't do this, please," she actually begged, the little minx.

_But what was worse was that I actually considered, for a second, letting her go. But then her wiggling and sliding on my lap while trying to escape reminded me of what had led us here in the first place. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to have to pay._

"I'll give you thirty licks, Lover. I expect for you to count out loud. No need to worry about the noise, the room is soundproof. If you're very good then I shall reward you afterwards," I teased her and felt her whole body tense up in fear and excitement.

_I raised her skirt and nearly lost it at the sight of the red silk thong underneath._

"Thirty licks! Don't you think that's a bit extreme…"

SMACK! "Ahhhh! Shit!"

_I did not allow her to finish her statement. _

"Obviously, Lover, you count using an entirely different numerical system than I do," I said chuckling at her less than prudent outburst as I caressed her already blushing bottom.

"Oh…ah, one?" she asked sheepishly.

"Good. Lover, we're on the same page now. Try to keep up," I encouraged as I handed her three more licks to count.

SMACK! "Two." SMACK "Three!" SMACK "Four, oh Eric, these licks hurt," she whined. She wiggled her rosy bottom again and had my cock jumping in anticipation.

SMACK! "Five! Oh Eric." SMACK! "Six! Oh." SMACK! "Seven, Please, Eric."

_I could feel the tears starting now, but I could also smell her arousal, as she was growing wetter and wetter at my handling her. This woman had my attention like no one I had ever dealt with. How did she rule me so?_

SMACK! "Eight," she sobbed. SMACK! "Nine!" SMACK! "Ten! Please, I'm sorry. Please, Eric, don't spank me again. I'm sorry about your car. Please. Please."

_My heart was won over. When did I become a maid, a sniveling wench? Okay, time for a new plan; an eye for an eye._

"Fine, Lover. You have been very good. And I'll count this punishment as payment for my car," I assured her.

_But…I thought, you will receive my retribution for that little challenge you gave me. I rubbed her bottom which was now decidedly rosy, and then I hooked my finger into her lacy thong and ripped it away. _

"I will not give the other spanks now. Perhaps I can come up with a more appropriate punishment for you after all," I teased playfully.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked tentatively, turning around to look at me with her still tear filled eyes now filled with interest.

_I could hear her heart rapidly racing in anticipation of what I was planning for her. I flipped her over on my chaise effortlessly and exposed her beautiful glistening center to me. I locked my eyes with hers and watched as hers grew big as saucers when she realized what was about to happen. I snaked my tongue through her center and heard her gasp and scream and sigh at the same time. It was quite a pleasurable sound._

"That was eleven, Lover; would you like to continue to count for me?" I challenged her this time to her own game.

"Oh, my God, Eric, I can't. It's too much. I can't remember _how_ to count with you doing all that!" she said barely perceptible to even my ears considering how hard she was breathing.

"So this …multitasking thing, humans are not that good, I presume?" I asked as I continued feasting on her glorious secrets.

"Hell no! Not when you're up against a thousand year old tongue such as yours…Ahhh!"

"You seem to have some trouble finishing your thoughts, Lover. Are you…okay?" I grinned knowingly as I continue my assault on her most delicious and dripping center.

"I'm…ummm…garrrr…o kkkkk…jus…humph…ohhh," she rambled aimlessly.

_I checked to see if she was speaking another language, as I had no idea she was bilingual and the things she were saying were rather incoherent. Ah, she seemed to be at a loss for words as I continued my devouring of her and enjoyed her inexplicable ramblings of pleasure. Her eyes were now hooded, barely open and her hands were locked in my hair trying to hold me in place as if I were going to be leaving anytime time soon._

_I brought her to the edge of reason twice before she started tugging and gasping and then begging for release. She would learn to toy with me, the little vixen. God her taste was delicious and delectable and delightful. If I keep this up I may break out into song; that would be scary._

"Eric, please, you're killing me here. I'm dying. Please let me finish, please. Okay, I'm begging, Okay, you win, Please, oh, Goooood! Please!" the woman begged without shame.

"Tell me you're mine!" I demanded as I licked and sucked with even more vigor.

_I already knew it, but I wanted her to know it. I wanted her to admit it to me and to herself. There would be no doubt ever again. She knew and I knew once she said it, it was done; sealed like a bargain or unbreakable contract._

"Ohhhhhhh, please, Eric. Let me finish and I'll tell you whatever you want. Please! Umpffff…Ahhhh!"

"NO, Lover, You're mine and you will say it to me now!" I commanded more forcibly. "YOU ARE MINE!"

"OKAAAAAAAYYYYY!" she acquiesced. "I'm yours…now do it!

_Commanding little wrench, I thought smiling to myself, worthy of a Viking king. It was a good thing I was one. Ah yes, it's good to be the king._

_I gave in also, as I was not sure how much longer I could torture her and myself with holding out. I pushed my tongue straight into her center and added my fingers and curved them, moving in and out hitting her sweet spot over and over as I massaged her bundle of nerves with my nose. It all led to an explosive response and a scream to rival all that I had encountered in the past. It went straight to my cock and I released it immediately, as I had to have her right now._

_I pulled her down to the end of my chaise and lined my cock up to her still throbbing center. _

"What are you doing!" I just smiled at her.

_She would know the loving of her glorious Viking lover now. But she started knocking loudly; very loudly…too loudly._

"**FAN HELLER! DEATH TO WHOEVER IS OUTSIDE THAT DOOR!"** I swung it open to a smirking Pam nearly tearing it from its hinges.

"Dream much, Master?"

I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta, who once again rocks out of all Betas in the world, Dollybigmomma!**

_**Thank you also CavalierQueen for your wonderful inspiration and crazystar662 for the challenge to show Eric's response. **_

_**Oh, and for the record, I would still do Carlisle Cullen and Eric Northman at the same time in front of my husband, all my ex-lovers and that one girl I experimented with. They both just do it like that for me.**_

Eric's Accounting


	21. Chapter 21

**While Awaiting Sunday**

A/N: Hello Everyone! It's sunny again here in the Pacific Northwest, so at least for a while, I feel creative again and am writing. Newest stuff is over in the Flashpoint fandom if you are interested. And I'd like to give a _big shout out_ to my fans that have followed my work over there, even though they may not even know what the show was about.

As for TB, let's just say this season has sucked. In an attempt to keep my AN short, I won't go into all the ridiculousness that is this season_. _I'll even manage to choke out the words King Bill, without Kill Beeull…, but I want you to know what a _sacrifice_ that is for you my dear readers. No inspiration, so it's been hard to get my mojo back for writing in this fandom. HOWEVER, I did just come up with a little glimmer of a somethin' somethin' , so shall we take a ride and see? From an itty bitty scene I caught in a preview of the season (no spoilers since I have no idea what is going on)…I don't know where it comes in, which episode, what happens, or how they'll manage to fuck it up. I could only hope it turns out this way. Of course, that is the whole purpose of this thread, isn't it? I'm a little rusty, bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 21, S4

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Hanging By a Moment, Lighthouse_

King Bill stood over the kneeling Eric, "As King of this territory, I condemn you to the True Death. As a vampire with no memory, you are a danger to yourself and our kind and are to be destroyed immediately."

Bill's minions held swords at points over each of Eric's broad shoulders while Bill held another directly in front of him. Eric was shirtless, his carved chest glowing in the moonlight. He was confused and a little afraid. Even if he had memory of his life, he knew very well what it meant to face the True Death.

Sookie walked slowly out of the trees of the graveyard between her house and Bill's watching the scene before her.

"Bill?"

"What are you doing here, Sookie?" Bill demanded without looking away from Eric.

"Why are you holding swords to Eric's neck, Bill?" She continued to walk towards the scene, having a pretty good idea what was going on here.

"Eric has been condemned to the True Death. Do not get in the way, Sookie," Eric threatened.

"What has he done?"

"He…" Bill hesitated, "he has no memory. He cannot be left alive. It is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous." Sookie was very close to the small circle of men now. "Too dangerous for whom?"

"This is vampire business, Sookie. You need to leave. Now," Bill turned to look at her, shifting his sword slightly away from Eric towards her.

She quickly inserted herself between the tip of his sword and Eric's kneeling body. Even on his knees, his head came almost to her shoulders, but it was still enough to shield him from Bill's sword. She couldn't do anything about the weapons on the side, but at least this one, the one least likely to kill her, she could stop.

"Sookie!" Eric and Bill shouted at the same time.

Eric tried to stand, and the two men at his side held him down by placing their swords tightly at his neck drawing dots of blood. He could no longer move. If Bill brought his sword closer, he would kill Sookie. It was a stand off.

"This isn't right Bill, King or not. You may not like Eric. You may even hate him. But to kill him because he is weakened right now and can't fight back, that is a mark of a coward. Not the act of a King."

Bill's grip tightened on his sword, his jaw clenching in anger. "He would do the same to me."

"Bill, you're the one who tried to kill him so he couldn't tell me your dirty little secret. You're still trying to kill him. For what this time?" Her tone was angry and sarcastic. "He doesn't remember who you are, he doesn't even remember who I am. He's no threat to you anymore."

"This is not because he's a threat to me." Bill spoke quietly.

Sookie snorted. "Sure. Pam was right," she said as she shook her head. "You planned this whole thing. You couldn't kill him outright. He's too powerful. He has too many friends, you couldn't touch him, King or not. So you sent him into that coven, hoping this would happen."

Bill pushed the sword tip into Sookie's Merlotte's t-shirt, and a small bead of blood appeared against the white material. She gasped at the sharp pain, but never took her eyes from his. The scent of her blood filled the air, but fortunately Bill and Eric were the only vampires there and the humans couldn't smell it.

"You can kill Eric, Bill," Sookie said quietly. "But, you'll have to kill me too. Are you a King or a coward? Which is it?"

Bill stood there, pushing to sword further into her, just another millimeter and more blood trickled down her shirt leaving a red stain that would be impossible to remove. He was being spiteful, remembering the hurtful words, his constant ache for her, how he could never have her back. He knew she would never willingly move from where she stood, and if he forced her, and then carried out the order, it would be yet one more thing she wouldn't forgive him for. She would forever think him the coward he knew he was, instead the King he pretended to be.

With a quick flick, leaving a long slice along the length of her breastbone and a tear in her t-shirt, he dropped his sword to his side and motioned his cronies to do so as well.

Without taking his eyes from Sookie, he spoke again in his Kingly voice, "Eric Northman, as King of Louisiana I rescind the order of the True Death for you. Until such a time as you recover your memory and resume your position in our vampire society, you will receive protection and all the resources at our disposal to reverse this spell and restore you to your former self. You may rise."

Eric stood slowly, standing quietly behind Sookie, looking down at her while she still looked suspiciously at Bill. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she was sure of one thing. There were going to be some immediate changes and she was going to protect Eric in her own way, right now.

* * *

Eric and Sookie walked in silence through the graveyard to her house, where she locked all the doors and picked up the phone. Eric helped himself to a True Blood and sat at the table while he listened to her rapid phone calls.

"Pam? I need you to find a lawyer, a real estate lawyer and a notary now. Bring them here immediately. And Pam? He needs some clothes."

"Just do it, Pam. It's important. I'll explain when you get here. If you don't, Eric might be dead by morning. He would have been dead already."

Eric heard the line go dead, and assumed Pam was already on it before Sookie had even said goodbye.

Her next call was to Sam Merlotte. He didn't remember Sam, but thought he probably knew him.

"Sam, Sookie. "I need to you to come over here. About an hour. And Sam? Wait on the porch until I let you in, ok? Yeah. Thanks."

She replaced the phone on the wall and leaned against it, exhaustion etched on her face.

Eric finally spoke up. "You're bleeding."

Sookie looked down at her ruined t-shirt and snorted, pulling the stuck on material away from the broken skin, which opened the wound again slightly, bringing a few drops of blood to the surface.

"Of course, after everything tonight, that would be the first thing you say. 'You're bleeding.'"

"I can heal that for you." His voice, his face, was completely innocent, so unlike the often leering, suggestive Eric she had come to know, and well, while not love, at least be fond of. This Eric, well, he just confused her.

"I know. But so can some Neosporin and a band-aid," she touched his shoulder as she walked past him and his hand came up and touched hers.

"Why did you do that for me?" His bright blue eyes looked into her, baffled. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever tried to save him before, a human standing between him and another vampire holding a sword. He thought surely he would remember such a thing.

Sookie took his hand in hers and turned towards him, putting her other at the back of his neck, tilting it up towards hers. It must be terrible to have lost one's memory, a thousand years of memories, and not know who you are.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Because you've done it for me so many times I've lost track. Because," she paused, smiling slightly, "while not exactly a 'good' vampire, you've been a good man to me."

She tugged on his hand, dragging him with her. "C'mon. You're not safe yet. Until we get some stuff taken care of, you stay with me. I've got to shower, so you just hang in my room while I do that real quick ok? If anyone but Pam or Sam come, they aren't friends."

Understanding, Eric nodded as they walked down the hallway. Eric sat on the side of her bed watching as she pulled a pair of worn jeans and blouse from her closet and a bra and panty set from drawers. When she turned and caught him watching, he blushed and looked away. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Oh, Eric. This is just all so cute."

"Cute? Is that bad?"

"Not bad, no… Just very different from the usual you."

"What would the usual me be doing right now?" Eric asked, his voice full of innocent curiosity.

"Well, when you saw my underwear, blushing wouldn't have been your response."

"So I want you."

"Yeah."

"That is why Bill wants to kill me."

"Despite all the bullshit he was spouting, yeah. That's about it."

"Do you want me?"

Sookie turned suddenly, and headed towards the bathroom, "I'll be out in a jiffy. Don't go anywhere. You aren't safe. Ok?"

Without waiting for his response, she closed and locked the bathroom door. Sookie was shaking as she peeled off the bloody t-shirt and threw it in the trash, along with the ruined bra. The cut wasn't deep, but deep enough to need stitches and it was going to scar. Unless of course, she let Eric heal it. It was about 3 inches long, right along the breast bone. Bill had just been malicious making a mark like that. He knew it would scar, but not really damage anything more than that. Bastard.

She climbed into the hot water and washed the miserable day away, sorting out the plan they needed to pull off immediately to protect Eric. Right now, he was left dangerously exposed, and Sookie didn't believe for a moment Bill's promise of 'resources and protection'… that was bullshit.

She got out of the shower and dressed, putting some butterfly bandages over the wound, not sure if they would do any good. Even if she could use stitches, she wasn't going to the hospital, so this was going to have to do.

Eric was lying comfortably on her bed reading one of her Tess Gerritsen books, books that had nothing to do with vampires, werewolves, or supernatural creatures of any kind and just nice normal, if there is such a thing, murder and mayhem. Probably the most normal thing in her life these days were these books, and they were real page turners too! Apparently Eric thought so too. He looked pretty absorbed.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, but she finds some really terrible ways for people to die," he said while sitting up and putting the book aside, his attention once more on Sookie.

She laughed as she walked towards him. "This from a vampire who has a torture and bondage sex chamber in his basement…."

"I have _what_?" He asked incredulous.

Sookie just raised her eyebrows, smirked and turned to walk out the door. Eric rose to follow, still wanting to know more about this basement.

"What goes on in this basement?"

"Well, torture and sex, Eric. Pretty much what I said."

"And you've seen this?"

Sookie sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, I have seen both. You have even kept me down there once, thinking to protect me."

Eric stopped and his eyes got big, "I didn't…"

"No, you didn't, Eric," her hand brushed his arm to comfort him, "but you did with others… not that they seemed to mind…the sex part I mean."

"That bothers you," Eric picked something up in her tone that he couldn't place but was pretty sure it wasn't disgust.

"What? That you torture and have sex so rough you have a 'special' place for it. Yeah, that bothers me," she walked away. "Pam's already here. Let's go."

Once Sam had joined them, Sookie explained to Pam, Eric, and Sam privately what needed to be done. The lawyer and notary waited in the kitchen drinking coffee and chatting. They didn't seem surprised to be awakened in the middle of the night and brought here for something as yet to be determined.

Sookie described what happened earlier with Eric and Bill, Bill's ultimate revocation of the True Death order for Eric and his offer of support and protection which she didn't believe. She didn't mention her injury because that would just upset Sam and complicate matters. Eric followed her lead without needing to be told.

"Pam, Eric, isn't it true if Eric owns my house, it makes it possible for any vampire to enter the house, not just him?"

Pam paused and looked at Eric. "Yes," she answered slowly.

"I understand all the reasons why he bought my house, and under other circumstances we could argue that until I eventually won, but now, it's too dangerous. He cannot own my house. You have to sell it back to me, Eric. Right now. I cannot protect you if any vampire can enter my home. I can't protect myself if anyone can enter."

Eric looked at her and nodded his head. "She's right. Pam, make that happen. Give her whatever we paid for it, plus 20% for the trouble we've caused her. And Pam, when I get my memory back, the numbers better add up."

Pam and Sookie both smiled. There was a glimmer of the old Eric.

"That's all well and good Eric, and very generous, but we don't have time to transfer all the money tonight. The deal has to close tonight. Do you have a dollar?"

He patted his pocket, and didn't come up with any money. "Pam, give him a dollar."

Pam rolled her eyes and squirmed around until she found a $100 bill tucked in her bra. "Will this do?"

"Whatever Pam." Of course Pam wouldn't have anything less than $100. "Give it to Eric, free and clear, no strings attached. Your money is now his. Sam you are witnessing this."

Pam handed Eric the money. "Like my money isn't _already_ his," she shrugged annoyed.

"Sam?"

"I saw Pam hand over the money free and clear. Now what?"

"Let's get the lawyers in here. Eric, you are about to sell me your house. Right now."

Thirty minutes later, in the quickest , briefest home closing on record Eric Northman sold his home to Sookie Stackhouse for an initial $100, with a balloon payment in one month of an amount to be calculated upon specific figures to be determined. Sookie Stackhouse now owned her old house again. The deal was witnessed by Sam Merlotte and signed by the notary. It would be delivered to the courthouse on Monday morning, but was official as soon as the signatures were on the papers. The keys were officially passed to Sookie at 1:32AM and everyone but Eric was gone by 2:00.

After closing and locking the door behind the last guest, she turned off the lights and returned into the living room where Eric sat on the sofa with his eyes closed, his head against the back of the couch. She leaned against the doorframe and just watched him, knowing he wasn't asleep but wondering what he was thinking.

There was one more thing she had to do before the whole plan came together for the night. "Eric Northman," she whispered.

His eyes opened to hers, but his head and body didn't move. "I invite you into my home."

He smiled one of those sweet guileless smiles that took her by surprise every time, she was still not used to this new Eric. She reached the sofa and sat beside the innocent resting there, who trusted her so completely to take care of him, who she had never trusted to take care of her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and his arm circled around her shoulder as if it had always belonged there. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in his comforting arms, feeling her warmth and her exhaustion, wanting to protect and care for her as she had for him.

* * *

Sookie woke up in her bed what seemed like moments later by was more like an hour. Eric was standing pressed against the wall, fangs extended, staring at her, frightened.

"Eric? What is it?" Sookie sat up, looking around for what had frightened him.

When she didn't find anything, or anyone, she looked back to Eric and followed his eyes back to her chest where she realized she had started to bleed again. Her blouse was still buttoned, so whatever had happened, Eric wasn't to blame. She partly unbuttoned her blouse and exposed the now loosened bandages. The skin had separated again, and the cut was once again oozing blood.

Sookie looked up at Eric and sighed. "Please, Eric. It's ok, don't be afraid."

"I didn't do that. I brought you up here and put you to bed and fell asleep too. I woke up when I smelled your blood. I got up and have been here ever since. I didn't do it Sookie. I didn't…" he shook his head in disgust, "_fang-rape_ you again."

"I know that Eric. You know how I know?" Eric shook head, still pressing himself against the wall, a look of shame and fear on his face.

"There aren't any puncture wounds. My blouse isn't torn. And the bandages are still mostly intact. Some just popped off. Besides Eric, I would have felt you. We…" her voice trailed off.

"We what?"

"We um…" she stuttered trying to get the words out, "we've shared blood before. It's not enough for a blood bond, but there's a connection. I think I would have just known. It's the same way I knew something was going on at the graveyard tonight. The bond is there with you and Bill. When I can feel something between the two of you, I know it can't be good."

"Is that why I want you Sookie? I want your blood?"

Sookie laughed. "Actually to hear you tell it," she moved to the side of the bed intending to get up to go to the bathroom to clean up the cut again, "you want me forever and always. Not just my blood. Not just my body. But my love and my soul too. I can believe the first two. The last two stretch the bounds of credibility though Eric," she smirked.

He thought about that a moment, and put it aside for now. "You know that will not heal without stitches. You will have to see a doctor."

"I'm not going to a doctor. What will I say? By golly Doc, got between a couple of vampires and their sword tonight and well, look at this…. Sure, then everyone gets in trouble."

"I can heal you." He said it plainly, expecting her to reject him, but knowing it was true. It was an option. The only one left to her if she wouldn't see a doctor.

She sat on the bed while he stood against the wall. He was no longer afraid or vamped out. He was just a man again. The other Eric would make the same offer but there would be all sorts of sexual overtones to it, leering over her, and she would probably still let him do it. And here was the really genuinely nice Eric and she was giving pause.

"Can I trust you? Will you be able to stop?"

"Yes. And yes."

"How do you know? You know my blood is different."

"Because I know I would never hurt you. When I, when I drank from you before, did I take too much?" He wondered.

She thought back to that terrible night. "No, you've never taken too much. And you kept someone else from taking too much. You were only taking against my will because you were trying to kill a very bad guy by tricking him. It was all messed up."

"Did it work?"

"No. Almost but you almost died yourself. I had to drag your sorry ass out of the son, which meant he had to come back too. Other than that one time, you have never taken anything from me. You have always wanted me to come to you of my own free will. Like it didn't count if I didn't."

"Than do it that way now. Let me heal you. Trust I can heal you. I won't take too much. I won't give you too much. I won't form a bond with you against your will," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Trust me Sookie."

He'd said that to her once before, and he'd saved her life then, along with Jason's, willing to sacrifice his own. Asking her to trust him this time seemed a minor request.

She began to complete the unbuttoning of her blouse and Eric reached out to stop her.

His voice low and uneven, his eyes captured hers, "Sookie, don't. Not like that. Go take it off, and uh, you'll need to take your, uh…" he motioned to her bra. "But come back with a towel or something covering you. Don't make this any harder than it's going to be. Please." He was begging.

Nodding, Sookie closed her blouse and went into the bathroom. When she came out again, she had a towel around her neck, covering her breasts, but leaving her bloody breast bone exposed. The pupils of Eric's eyes grew darker and his fangs extended. Sookie took a deep breath and pulled the towel closer as she moved towards the bed. She had told him she trusted him, and she did, but it didn't mean she didn't realize just how dangerous this was.

"Alright Eric, how do you want to do this?" she asked as she carefully sat on the bed in front of him.

He knelt in front of her, almost afraid to touch her. Clearing his throat anxiously, he moved towards her, he eyes on the blood seeping from her otherwise unmarred tanned skin.

Sookie lifted his face so she could look him in the eyes. "Eric, I _trust_ you."

Eric's eyes locked on hers and after a moment, nodded and leaned slowly leaned forward. He inhaled deeply, taking in the honeyed sweet smell of her. "You smell like flowers and…sunshine. I'd almost forgotten what sunshine smelled like."

She smiled softly and reached down, running a hand through his soft blonde hair. He was in such awe. She'd seen all sorts on emotions from Eric before regarding her, but awe had not been one of them. "Go on Eric, taste."

Eric didn't have to be asked twice, continuing to lower his head as she kept one hand resting on the back of his head and lying back on the bed with her other arm supporting her upper body. Eric moved between her legs as his lips touched her skin. His tongue licked the fresh blood and gasped, pulling back from her and looking up in surprise.

"What are you?"

Sookie sighed, "I get so tired of vampires asking me that! I'm different, especially different and desirable to vampires. I just strange to humans. Does that freak you out? Are you going to be able to do this now that you know?"

Eric swallowed hard and nodded silently, moving back to her blood covered chest. She felt his tongue begin to lick the large cut, cleaning the fresh blood first from the lower end to the top, moving in slow, delicate strokes. She could feel his fangs occasionally brush against her skin, but never once did they puncture or scratch against her. He was being very careful.

As he washed the dried blood away, it took more effort and more time. His tongue swabbed at the crusted blood, dipping into the wound slightly, causing Sookie to squirm. Eric bathing her skin this way, touching her so intimately, caring for her so carefully was erotic. The reason it was necessary wasn't, but the way he was going about it… the delicate touch, the coarseness and stroke of his tongue. She felt her breathing grow shallow and her heart speed up. She grew wet, and with his vampire senses, he could not miss her excitement. Given this Eric, she wasn't sure what, if anything he would do about it.

The wound was clean but Eric was unwilling to part from touching Sookie's body so he kept working at the cut. He smelled her desire, her fragrance filled the room within minutes. Knowing that he had caused her pleasure, her need, pleased him. As soon as she had walked out the bathroom door, he felt his body began to move, to heat. When he knelt in front of her, it wasn't just to make cleaning the wound easier but to hide how aroused he had become. He would not frighten her. He did not want her to think him the same as 'the other Eric,' someone even he wasn't sure he liked very much.

When he finally lifted his head, and looked into at her he saw eyes filled with passion staring back at him. Her face was flushed when she licked her lips. The towel had fallen away and exposed the curve of her breast to the air, to him. His eyes moved from hers to her exposed breasts and back to her, causing him to move slowly away, back to the wall. His fangs extended, his arousal pressing and upright against Jason's old sports shorts, but he wasn't moving towards her. He had made her a promise and he would not break it.

Sookie stood from the bed, adjusting the towel and moved slowly towards Eric. She stood directly in front of him, reaching her hand up towards his face, touching his smooth skin, tracing the strong jaw line, her thumb running across his lower lip firmly, causing it to drag slightly behind her movement.

She whispered, "You haven't finished healing me Eric. I'll continue to bleed." She looked down and it was already seeping again.

His finger touched the new droplets of blood wiping them away, tasting them. "I don't think this is a good idea. I thought I could do this. That it would be simple. Just let you drink from me. But I…the blood, you, how I'm feeling…this is anything but simple." Eric stuttered.

Sookie smiled slightly as his discomfort. The old Eric would have been all over her by now and she'd be pushing him away. This time she was the one wanting to seduce him. This was definitely a crazy relationship. "Yeah, we are anything but simple. But you are a different Eric, and I'm not with Bill anymore. Everything is different. Eric…" she sighed as her fingers ran through his hair. "I didn't plan this, but you can't deny you don't want this."

"I don't know Sookie," Eric hesitated.

Sookie stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Her lips just brushed his, and then again tasting her blood on his lips. Eric sighed as he gave in and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She felt so good, so soft and warm against his cold body. He lifted her slightly off the floor and carried her back towards her bed, sitting her on the edge where she had been before. He leaned over her, forcing her onto her back, lying under him, his arms holding his body above hers.

"You are sure about this? I don't think I can stop if we start, Sookie. And I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you mad at me tomorrow. Or ever."

"There is no place I'd rather be, Eric." Lifting her head slightly, she pulled the towel from around her neck and dropped it off to the side. Eric moaned as he took in her perfect breast, the dusky pink nipples, hard and erect, ready for him to take them in his mouth.

"Sookie," he croaked, unable to finish his sentence.

Taking his head in her hands she brought his mouth to hers, tasting him, challenging him, dueling with him. He responded in kind, sucking her mouth, her tongue, mapping her mouth as he would map her body soon, finding every crease and fold, marking his territory. At that moment, he learned that he, as well as the old Eric was possessive. He knew he would kill for Sookie. Kill anyone who would harm her. He knew the old Eric had done the same.

Eric was breathing hard even though he really didn't need to breathe. But with her, it seemed so natural. He wanted her so badly. His mouth moved away and down her jaw and across her ear, running his tongue around and down her beautiful long neck. He lingered on the artery there and could feel by the touch of this tongue the scars from where he had drank from her, when he had _fang-raped_ her, and was glad he had no memory of that.

He moved away from that spot and down her collar bone, kissing and licking, his extended fangs scratching, drawing slight amounts of blood as he went. Sookie moaned, her hand buried in his hair while the other tore at his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his heat into hers.

He took one breast into his mouth and pulled on the nipple carefully. "More, harder…" she cried out.

Eric obliged and was rewarded with a scream of pleasure as a ripple of desire passed through her tiny body. He moved between her breasts, sucking first on one, then on the other, hard and then gently, driving Sookie mad. She never knew what she would get. When he was teasingly gentle, she would push against him, trying to force more into his mouth, but he was firm. He wanted to drive her crazy, to want him, to need his touch, to never know what he would do, and this he gave her.

He spent what seemed like hours toying with Sookie's breasts, making her cum and cum again until she starting thrusting against him. His head began to travel down her naked chest, leaving his hands behind to continue the exquisite torture he was giving her swollen mounds.

His teeth pulled at the button of her jeans, tearing it off and yanking the zipper down impatiently. Sookie lifted her hips anxiously helping Eric to remove her jeans, not caring that they were now destroyed. With a flick of his finger her panties flew across the room. He groaned as he looked down at her completely naked body, at the perfection of her breasts, the curve of her waist, her flat stomach, the small blond thatch of hair that glistened with her juices. Her thighs were tight and firm and he slid his body between them.

Raising herself up on her bent arms she looked at Eric on his knees in front of her. Her legs were spread slightly and Eric had his hands rested on her inner thighs. "Sookie, I want… I mean…May I?" Eric asked, not wanting to presume, needing her permission.

"At this point, if you don't I think I'll have to hurt you, Eric Northman," she teased.

He gave her a leer like she might have seen from the old Eric and slipped between his face between her legs. His tongue lapped against her lower lips sucking her honeyed juices from where they had spilled over from her earlier orgasms. Sookie thrust against his mouth, desperate for more, moans vibrating against his lips.

His tongue entered her, sucking that tiny knot of nerves and then pushing into her hot channel, only to pull back again, sucking and biting her clit again and pushing into her, every touch of his tongue or fang against those nerves brought a gasp or moan while ever tongue-fuck made her cry out for more.

"Eric, please, don't make me beg," Sookie whimpered, breathless, her hands reaching between her legs trying to find his cock, to bring him to her, to get him inside her.

Eric, still marauding her wet pussy, stripped his shorts off finally raising his cock to her swollen entrance. His mouth tangled with hers, feeding her the juices he had collected, while he began to push his way into her. He was huge and Sookie circled her legs around his waist, opening herself all the way so she could embrace as much of him as possible.

Eric went slowly, his cock was massive and she was all but a virgin, but her continued thrusts against him made it harder and harder to go slowly. She did not want slow, she wanted fast, hard and fast. Once he was buried to the hilt, pushing against her cervix, making her gasp with every plunge through her channel, he began to speed up, to meet her desire for speed.

"Oh god Eric, it's too much," Eric stopped immediately, holding absolutely still.

Breathlessly he asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't you dare!"

Sookie propelled herself against him and flipped him over so she was suddenly on top. She was in control, she set the pace and the pace was grueling. Hard, fast and deep. She'd never had this sort of sex before. Bill wasn't endowed like Eric. She had never had oral sex with Bill. And she certainly had never felt so _full _before with Bill. _This_ was what she had been missing all this time.

She screamed as her orgasm passed through her, flooding her channel and pouring over Eric's swollen, almost exploding cock. He thrust again, and again, hitting her cervix and her clit at the same time, causing another orgasm to erupt. She screamed again, this time silently before she actually let noise leave her throat. She had never felt so powerful, so overwhelmed, so intense before.

"Sookie, I…" Eric breathed through his momentum.

"Yes, now Eric, now…" Even in the throes of his final moments of his passion he had the presence of mind to give Sookie his blood. With his nail he tore a gash across his throat and blood began to pulse down his neck.

He placed his neck near her mouth and she began to suck, drawing his healing blood into her as he slammed into her one, two, three more times and then loudly groaned as his body released into hers. He thrust several more times, weakening each time, until he was empty. Sookie slid to the side of Eric but didn't allow him to pull out.

"Eric…" Sookie sighed, pulling away from his neck wound, lazily watching it close.

"Hmmm…"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Is it always like that with you?"

"I have no memory, but I'd have to say no, Sookie, it's not like that. Only with you."

* * *

A/N: Did I actually put the words _King Bill_ together in context? _**Shudder**_. So, some Mea Culpa's. Yeah, I fudged a lot on the whole healing thing. It was just sexier to have him heal her by taking her blood, as in licking her and then her taking his blood than having it just a one way exchange. Also, I couldn't remember if he'd ever taken her blood against her will except for the end of last season so for the sake of my little make believe fantasy here, I went with it. I just couldn't leave the 'Trust me Sookie' line out because of all the lines in the show there have been, I still revere that one, and it was back when the show was still great (S2).

At almost 6500 words,this turned into a book that could have been three chapters. But, it's WAS, and those are sort of one-night -stand sorts of stories, quickie one-offs, and as I tell my kids, we get what we get, and we don't have a fit, right?

Be kind, drop a dime. You know how happy reviews make me, and when I'm happy my muse rolls over like the slut she is. If she purrs enough, maybe she'll get busy on Claiming again. I have the feeling there are some that would like that story to move along.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : Don't get excited, this is simply an update, not a chapter. smile

Due to the current witch hunt on this site, I will be moving ALL my stories to AO3 as well as my personal blog cavalierqueen dot wordpress dot com . The blog is somewhat out of date, but I will spend the next week, June 4, 2012, to bring it up to date and begin posting on a regular basis. It will be my regular way of communicating with the public, not just about stories but also about topics of interest, including writing. You can sign-up through RSS feed and through email. I have some invites to AO3, and can get more once I use those. You can email me if you would like one.

I've been through one purge on already and there have been many before this. This sites unwillingness to deal with those that take it upon themselves to police an open forum and bully authors leaves me no choice but to follow my conscience and leave. Both ff net's and these ugly, nasty bullies fall back on the site rules and regulations, but as with copyright laws, if an owner fails to consistently enforce said rules and regulations they are meaningless and the norm become the actual rule. In the hundreds of thousands of stories in ff net, it has become the norm for M rated stories to be NC-17. Therefore, there is no meaning behind the current purge just as with the others.

As for updating some of my 'abandoned' stories, I plan to use those stories as warm-ups and practice as I write my novel. Yes, novel. Fan fiction is an amazing way to get those creative juices flowing. I don't plan to start any new stories, but several of my stories will continue including a Criminal Minds and Flashpoint stories. Depending on this next season of True Blood, I may be inspired to continue a few of those as well. Thank you for your on-going support.


End file.
